My Child
by fanfiction91
Summary: Derek and Penlope are married with 2 kids. Their oldest son is putting them through the wringer with his teenage behavior. Will Derek murder him? Or will his son learn a huge life lesson first? (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) I heard you're not suppose to have multiple stories going at a time but I'll give the challenge a try lol. I couldn't get this one off my mind so I had to write it. I'm excited about this one because it's a bit AU. The story focuses on "The Morgan's." I love CM stories about the families...hopefully you do too :) Enjoy. P.S. my apologies in andavce - the chapters are short :/ but bare with me lol. I'm getting better at this.**

 **Chapter 01.**

"Heads up" shouted 16 year old DJ as he was throwing a wash towel towards the sink like a basketball. It landed in the soapy water splashing his mother.

Penelope gasped and on reaction she backed away from the sink "Derek!" she screeched as her son made a "Oops" face.

"Omg mom, I'm really sorry." he explained walking to her and brushing his hands against her neon green apron.

"Haha, such a dweeb." teased his 13 year old younger sister Tara under her breath.

A few minutes later you hear fast footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Did I hear my name?" asked Derek Morgan. He was fumbling with the cuff links on his suit jacket.

DJ glanced over at his dad in slight horror. He had been getting in trouble all week so even though this was minor he knew it was going to add to the tension between him & his father.

Penelope sighed. "Your son," she said with slight irritation as she wiped dry her glasses "thought it would be cool to toss the wash rag into the soapy water." She returned her glasses to her face. "Thank god my glasses protected my eyes!" She said in frustration turning back to the sink continuing to wash the dishes.

Derek shot his son a look. DJ put his head down for a moment then looked back up.

"I said I was sorry." he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Derek was going to say something when Penelope cut in. "Sorry doesn't cut it. Get out of my kitchen."

Tara snickered quietly starring down at her math homework she was pretending to do. DJ had thoughts to push her work off the table onto the ground but knew his dad's eyes were on him so he just rushed out of there instead. He was on his last week of being grounded so heading out the front door wasn't an option. He started for the stairs and made sure to stomp loudly on his way up.

Derek kept his stare for awhile in the direction that his son went. He relaxed then walked by his daughter giving her a tender kiss on top of her head and then over to Penelope for her to help him with his tie. Tonight he had a FBI convention downtown. Rossi was showing a presentation. Spencer and himself were lending a helping hand.

"I don't know what's gotten in to him, but he's really getting on my nerves" Penelope said as she fiddled with Derek's tie making sure it was secured.

"I know baby, I'll talk to him when I get back"

Penelope stopped moving and shot him a look. "that's what you said a couple of weeks ago" She finished with his tie.

3 weeks ago while Derek and Penelope were away on a case, DJ thought it would be a good idea to have a house party. Yeah no, not a good idea.

"Dude hurry up the pizzas are getting cold" yelled Tommy, DJ's best friend

DJ came flying out the house helping Tommy with the tall stack of pizzas he had in his hands. They got into the house and herd everybody cheering as they all to grabbed boxes from them. DJ was a popular kid. He played on the varsity basketball team at his high school. He was suave with ladies. And a bit of a bad ass. Definitely a Derek Morgan Jr. He owned up to his name.

Phoenix cranked up the stereo system and everybody began to party again. Hard. A little too hard because next thing you know police lights are flashing through the windows and the music stopped.

"Everybody come out of the house and put your hands up where we can see them." said a police officer over his loud mic.

Everybody panicked and did as they were told while complaining. DJ was scared shitless simply because he knew his parents, specifically his dad would freak. Him and Tommy were going to be last out the house when he remembered the open bottles on the counters in his kitchen. He sprinted back towards the kitchen to try and hide them or dispose of them when another cop stepped in and yelled for him to freeze. He threw his hands up and acted responsibly. Getting outside he made a bad choice and decided to run for it. Not sure why the thought came to mind but he did. He got a few blocks and hopped a fence when bam. He fell right into a trash can. He was struggling to get out of the dumpster when someone lent him a helping hand. He took it and when he landed on his 2 feet he realized he had been caught by the one and only David Rossi.

Shit.

Derek gave Penelope a kiss. "I know sweetheart, I did. But his skull is thick. So I'm going to have to talk to him again." He gave her another kiss, this time he let his lips linger on hers for a moment. She lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck as he had her by the waist. He was going to push for entrance into her mouth when their 13 year old daughter made a sound with her throat to get their attention. Penelope blushed a bit and removed her hands as Derek did the same. He smiled down at her

"Stay up till I get home?" He said softly with a smirk

"Mon Cher I will try" Penelope replied with a hint of seduction in her voice

Tara put her hands up to her ears to tune her parents out.

Derek gave a low chuckle and kisses Penelope once more before grabbing his keys off the counter top and heading for the front door.

"I'll be back in a few hours baby, call me if you need me" He stated then walked outside into the crisp October night.


	2. Chapter 2

Up in his room, DJ had laid across his bed on his back. He stared up at his ceiling for awhile. He heard the front door close so he figured his dad finally left the house. He let out a breath of relief. He hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath. It was like his dad had him on pens and needles when he was home. DJ and his dad use to be really close but once he hit high school it just went down hill from there. DJ wasn't a bad kid, he was just- young. He wasn't a follower which was a good thing but he wasn't the best choice maker to be a leader either. It was rough being a Jr. to a highly ranked FBI agent. So much was expected of him.

DJ rolled over to his side and stared at his blinking laptop. It seems he had an instant message. He sighed and shifted so he could sit up straight. He reached for the laptop placing it on his lap. He clicked on the link to the message and read:

"DJ, what's up man. Haven't heard from you in days, hope your pops didn't burry you in the backyard. When you get this talk to me."

DJ let out a soft chuckle. Kinda like the one his dad throws around. He was a lot like Derek in so many ways it wasn't funny. He was strong and had a nice chiseled body like his, athletic type, same eyebrows and crinkles on the outer side of his eyes. Visibly the only thing he had different from his dad was he had a full head of hair. Black curly hair. He thought about cutting it a few times but his mom insisted that he keep it. So he did cause he knew it reminded her of the baby him. He had the same baby curl since birth and without it she would have to except that her baby wasn't so much a baby anymore. That he was going on 17 in a few days.

DJ typed back to his best friend:

"lol hey Tommy, yeah I'm still alive and I got my laptop back this morning. how's life in the outdoors? man I'm going crazy. Mom and Dad won't even let me come to school til next month when I'm off groundation. Home studies suck ass bro"

DJ sent the message and waited. Tommy didn't respond quick enough so DJ hopped on Facebook. He logged in and seen he had tons of notifications and messages. He smirked a little and checked them. Most of them were silly pictures from his party that he took with people or tagged statuses about how cool his party was even though it got shut down. He rocked his head to the side with a grin feeling pretty proud of himself. Cops shutting down his party or not it was still the talk of the school for awhile. He soon moved to his messages. He had had girls galore thirsty in his inbox. The usual flirting starters and some nude pictures. No big to him. He's seen it all before. He shrugged it off and responded to a few ladies knowing it would make their day. He had fans.

Tommy finally replied:

My man, that's wasup. Glad you're alive. yeah that fuckin sucks but Hey there's a college party tonight at Weston. Wanna come? I mean, you're already in trouble so who cares if you get caught."

DJ stared at the message blankly. He wanted to type fast to Tommy and tell him "hell no!" and that he was crazy for even thinking he could do that but then it hit him that maybe he could do it. Tommy was right, he already was in trouble and his dad was gone. He knew his mom and sister would be sleep soon. He contemplated.

"Are you crazy!? You know my parents will kill me this time around ya know? ...but you're right. I mean, you only live once right?

DJ smiled sheepishly at the screen. He looked over at his closet already thinking what to wear. He got up from his laptop and walked towards his door. He opened it slowly and peered out to the hallway to see that his sisters light was on in her room. He stepped out and peeked over the banister down to see if his mom was still in the kitchen which she wasn't. It was dark downstairs. He was about to turn back towards his room when he heard a voice.

"Derek Junior what on earth are you doing?" Penelope asked with curiosity in her eyes. She sounded still frustrated with him.

"mom, you scared me." he took a breath relaxing then continued, "but nothing. what are you doing?" bit his lip because he was wrong to ask her.

Penelope eyes snapped and she was going to scold him for asking her a question in return but she was too tired to continue a fight with him. She hated being so upset with her son, it wasn't in her to hold grudges but she was so disappointed in him still from throwing that house party.

"Your father left for the convention. I'm going to bed. Don't be on that laptop all night mister, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'm." he responded giving her a nod as he walked back into his room shutting the door.

Penelope sighed and pushed her glasses back into her face as it was sliding to the brim of her nose. She went into her room and got ready for a shower.

DJ heard the shower water running and knew this was his chance to flee quietly while the shower water was running. He began to get dressed in some jeans and a dark blue fitting top. Oh good lord, he even dressed like his father Derek Morgan. He went to check his laptop again and read his friends reply:

"Wooooo! my boy Derek is back in action. here's the address bro, and I'll meet you at the Circle K in 15."

DJ knew what he was attempting to do was bad but he didn't care. He wanted to have some fun. He threw his ID in his back pocket and his cell phone that was off. His parents had shut it off when he got in trouble but he thought he'd bring it with him to at least collect some phone numbers. He slipped out of his room quietly and went to Tara's room. If anybody was gonna drawl attention to him being gone it was going to be his little sister, but to his surprise she was knocked out in bed. He smiled with relief, clicked off her bedroom light and headed back to his room window. He couldn't go out the front door because he knew his mom armed it and their security system talked so he had to go out his already opened window. He's done it plenty of times his sophomore year when he started dating his girlfriend Kylie so he was a pro and was down on the ground within minutes. He strikes across his lawn making sure not to crunch any leaves so his mom won't get the urgency to look out her window. He headed down the street. Little did he know he was being watched.

Across the street from them was Agent Emily Prentiss house. She worked with Derek and Penelope and knew the family very well. She watched as DJ strode down the streets broad shouldered and swagger like his dad. Emily shook her head knowing he was grounded so she knew he wasn't allowed out. She let out a sigh as to she had to be the bad guy. She chose to shoot Derek a text to inform him of what she saw instead of Penelope. She had forgot he was at Rossi's convention tonight.

She put her phone down and shook her head again.

"Oh god DJ please don't get murdered tonight." she said to herself out loud


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews ! I'm having so much fun with this fic. I have 2 more chapters done. Trying to stay ahead of myself here. I guess I'll plan to post a chapter a day? I don't know. We'll see. But again, thank you lovelies for reading and the reviewing. It helps my muse. Suggestions are welcome. Shoot me a PM. / P.S. This chapter is rated M for some sexual content**

 **Chapter 03.**

Derek Morgan was sitting in his chair watching Rossi present his presentation to the crowd. Reid had left to fetch them some water bottles. Derek was rather bored with it all but he was gonna sit it out. Soon as Reid was returning Derek got a text message. It was from Emily. He sighed thinking maybe it was work related as he picked up his phone to open the message.

"What is it?" Reid asked with curiosity on his face as he unintentionally peeked at Derek's phone.

Derek didn't say anything but inhaled a long breath before exhaling. He looked over at Reid slowly.

"It's DJ. He's at it again." Derek clenched his jaw as he stood up and patted his pants to make sure his keys were with him.

Reid watched him and nodded. "Go, I'll tell Rossi. Don't worry about us.." he explained

"Sorry kid, when parent duties call" Derek responded with a fake grin. He left the building and headed for his car. He texted Emily back thanking her but told her specifically not to tell Penelope. He didn't want her worried and more upset because he knew she obviously has no clue their son snuck out.

Derek was becoming quite sick of this. He didn't know what was going on his sons thick skull but he was ready to crack it. He peeled out of the parking garage and sped down the road.

DJ met up with Tommy. They arrived at the college frat party. Inside was a bunch of horny dancing women, drunk guys, and loud dub step music. Immediately Tommy was lost in the crowd being tugged on by some girl. DJ needed a drink, he wanted to feel the music. He made his way to the "bar" and took a shot of patron. A few girls felt on him while passing by trying to grab his attention but he wasn't biting. He was a ladies man but a very picky one. He didn't just jump at every girl that offered themselves to him. He enjoyed just being a tease. He got that from his mom. He wore his heart on his sleeve. So one night stands weren't his thing though everybody assumed he was a dog.

Soon there was a pause in it all. DJ locked eyes with a girl. She was beautiful, breath taking. In a whirl he felt like he was dreaming, like he was in a movie. He had to have her. He had to talk to her, feel her. He hoped maybe he could even kiss her. Suddenly the music came back to him and he was out of his dream state. He got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to her. The girl was sitting with some other girls laughing and talking. He stepped in and asked if he could have a dance with her. The girls heart started thumping in her chest from anticipation.

"I thought you would never ask" she said with a grin as she stood up and left to go with him. Her friends teased with happy smiles. DJ held her hand leading her towards the dance floor, basically the living room of the house. The gentleman that he was, he raised her hand up to his hand and he gave it a soft tender kiss. The girl smiled softly at his kind gesture and pushed herself against his body so they could sway to the now medium tempo'd music. He wrapped an arm around her.

"DJ, I didn't know-" she began to say but he cut her off. "I know. I'm not."

She bit her bottom lip. She felt bad for over stepping a boundary. She didn't know he was going to be at the party, she knew he was still grounded.

"Oh" was all she could say.

He grinned a bit and rubbed her back. They were silent til the song ended. He shot her a teeth smile which made her blush. He rubbed his thumb gently on her cheek and asked her if she wanted something to eat or drink. She shook her head dismissing it but asked for some cool air instead because she was nauseous. He nodded and walked her outside to the front of the house. It was quieter.

"Thank you for the dance, it was lovely." She told him.

"No, thank you, my beautiful girlfriend." He bowed jokingly. "but I am gonna spank your ass for coming to this frat party without my consent" he said flatly

Kylie giggled to that and it made DJ's cheeks flush red.

"Aww, I'm sorry, I didn't meant to laugh. You don't gotta be embarrassed. You're just cute is all. I love it when you put me in my place." she explained in a caring matter as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Her lips were soft. He wanted more. He cupped her head in his hands without hesitation and kissed her lips softly. Not long later, him and Kylie were having making out in the front yard. It went on for about 15 minutes. DJ was still a teen but he was pretty mastered at keeping his cool, usually. But this girl had a fiery mouth which got him worked up and wanting more every time. He had a hard on and Kylie was well aware with how she was now sitting on his lap.

"Whoops" she smiled innocently in the kiss pulling away from her boyfriend. "Did I do that?"

DJ adjusted the way he was sitting so Kylie's center slid downward off of his bulge.

"Ha ha. So you think that's funny?" He asked in a dry amused tone.

She nodded with a quiet giggle and reached her hand down between their bodies. She pushed up DJ's shirt at the bottom to feel his warmth. Kylie dipped her finger into the divot of his belly button which got a response from DJ. She met his eyes.

"Your fingers are cold" he defended. Kylie laughed.

Again, she continued her work, now by dipping her hand into the front of his pants and boxers. Derek Jr hissed as he felt his girlfriends cold hand grab ahold of his now rock hard dick.

"Ky" he warned her.

She smiled more and began stroking him with her hand applying the perfect amount of pressure. DJ moaned into her shoulder as he leaned in to hide his face. Kylie sped up her speed when DJ put his hand over hers and stopped her.

"Wait. Can you.." He licked his lips quickly and moved his head in a bobbing way.

Kylie cocked a brow at him then giggled some to herself. She got off of her boyfriend and took him by the hand leading him to the side of the building. They both checked their surroundings before Kylie sunk down to her knees. She undid DJ's belt and jeans and pulled out his member. He was average size for his age. Kylie kissed the head and was about to wrap her lips around him, but DJ's phone began to buzz which startled the both of them. He groaned in frustration remembering he had set an alarm so he wouldn't stay out too late, so he could get home before his dad did. Kylie frowned and put his member back into his pants. She zipped him up and stood. He looked at her sadly. She kissed his lips again and dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said barely audible

"You gotta go, It's ok." she told him. She stepped back. "I love you."

He headed for the trees to his way back home. He turned back some to get a good look at her once more.

"Message me when you get home. I got my laptop back" he bent some to step through some branches. "I love you too!" He shouted on purpose knowing it made Kylie smile big every time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04.**

Derek got to the house. He walked in and unarmed the security system before it could wake his daughter and wife. He walked upstairs and checked his sons room which was empty. He wasn't surprised since he knew but something in him just hoped maybe Emily was seeing things. But no, she was speaking the truth. His son had snuck out, again. Derek clenched his jaw again angered that his son thinks it's okay to do stupid things. He swore he raised him better but daily his son made him feel like a bad parent.

Derek checked in on his sleeping daughter. His angel. She was a sweet kid but a little spoiled. Derek's fault definitely, he knew it. But he didn't care. Tara was his love bug. Her mamas twin. She was into computers and loved to hack. She had Derek's attitude though. Very stubborn and a leader.

Finally Derek peeked into him and Penelope's room. She was sound asleep in their king size bed, laid right in the middle. He wanted to go in, lay beside her and wrap her up in his strong arms but he chose not to since he didn't want her knowing their son had left again. He wanted to wait up for him. Derek returned to his sons room, pulled out his desk chair and sat.

20 mins later DJ approached his house. He quickly made way across the grass. He didn't see his dad's car parked in the driveway so he thought he made it in time. Little did he know Derek parked his car at Emily's to hide his cover.

DJ began up the side fencing to his room. He slipped in through his window quietly and planned to turn on the light, but as soon as he entered his room he caught a waft of his fathers cologne in his nostrils. It caught his breath. His heart skipped a beat and he turned on the light, afraid of what he was going to see.

"Wild night?" Derek asked his son calmly sitting in the chair staring his son dead in the face with anger written on his face.

DJ gulped and his heart began racing in his chest. He was done, he was history, he was busted.

"My son, a fool once again." Derek shakes his head in anger. "When are you going to learn?" he asks, still sitting and speaking calmly

"D...dad, I-" DJ began but was cut off as Derek lifted his hand in a stop motion

"I don't wanna hear it. You're caught!" He uncrossed his legs. "So where'd you go? A party? Let me guess, did Tommy invite you?" Derek closed his sons laptop to let it be known that yes he read the messages.

DJ stood there frozen. He wasn't sure how to answer the questions his dad was asking because he knew he knew the truth. His mouth went dry. He couldn't lie.

"Answer me! damnit." Derek spat

"Yes." he choked out. I was at a party... a frat party." he said the ending quietly.

DJ was a minor so a college party wasn't necessarily legal for him to go to. Derek rose from the chair and towered over his son. DJ watched him in terror. His dad stepped really close to him invading all his personal space. DJ didn't know what he was going to do but he was sure as hell his dad was going to strike him. Derek wasn't always physical with punishment but a few times he had hit him during discipline, when necessary. And right now was necessary. DJ was so nervous he was breathing from his mouth which was allowing Derek to smell the alcohol on his breath. That was Derek's next question. He got his answer.

Derek punched DJ in the shoulder, hard.

"You're so stupid. Damnit, why are you so stupid."

He punched him again.

DJ grabbed his left shoulder in pain and his eyes reddened. He fought to hold back his tears.

"Think about leaving MY house again without my permission and it'll be the death of you son." Derek scolded as he turned to walk out of his room.

"We'll talk about this in the morning. And you better be here!" he yelled leaving out of his room and slamming the door.

After his father left his room DJ pulled off his shirt and stood in front of his dresser mirror to check his shoulder for bruising. He couldn't see anything but he knew tomorrow it would show. He wiped a now fallen tear from his eye and laid back on his bed.

"Damn" DJ thought to himself. "Why am I continuing to be so stupid?"

Derek Jr felt ashamed. He hated how things have been lately between his parents and him. Every time he turned around he was being yelled at or hit. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

He rolled to his side where his shoulder wasn't hurt and clicked off his side table lamp.

"If they would stop treating me like a child, there wouldn't be no problems!" He pouted and closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep.

Derek quietly stepped into his room. Penelope was laid on her side with his back to him so he figured she was still sleeping. He kicked off his shoes and quickly undressed so he could slide into bed.

"Hot stuff."

Derek sighed softly

"Sorry mama, I didn't mean to wake you"

Penelope rolled to her back to look up at her now half naked husband. He had on boxers and a pair of socks on. He was so handsome. She couldn't help the small glint of mischievous that formed in her eyes. Derek caught it and smirked. He slid into bed and turned her on her side again spooning close. Most the time this position would give him a raging hard on but he couldn't click that part of him to be turned on when he was still upset with his sons actions.

"Did you kill him?" Penelope asked tiredly as she yawned.

Derek let out a soft chuckle and hugged her a little closer. "No. But I thought about it."

Penelope sighed but gave her husbands arm a kiss.

"What are we going to do about him?"

Derek just starred off into the moonlight for awhile contemplating but really couldn't come up with anything.

"I don't know baby girl. I really don't know."

The next morning Penelope, Tara, and Derek were downstairs in the kitchen. Penelope was finishing up cooking breakfast. Tara was waiting, and Derek was looking through some case files.

"Honey, it's time to eat, put those crime photos away" said Penelope

"Baby, Hotch wants my profile by this afternoon I gotta finish." Derek replied

"We'll look at them over there." she pointed to the living room area. "People are trying to eat."

Derek nodded and got up gathering his stuff to move to the next room.

DJ walked quietly down the stairs. He had no shirt on, just sweatpants. He walked into the kitchen not saying a word.

Penelope was serving eggs on Tara's plate when she noticed her son came into the kitchen.

"Damnit DJ, put a shirt on." she protested

DJ made a face which indicated that he was mocking her in his head. He grabbed a cup to pour himself some orange juice. Tara stayed quiet knowing her dad was near so she wanted to watch as her brother yet again would get in trouble.

Derek was focused on his work so he wasn't paying attention.

"DJ." Penelope repeated shooting him a look

"What mom? What's the big deal, dad walks around here with no shirt all the time, why can't I?" he asked with an attitude than drank his juice

Penelope was stuck for a moment not having an answer. Her son had a point. She chose the famous line to respond with.

"Damnit DJ just do as I tell you. You don't listen!" She said as she walked back over to the stove and slammed down the skillet which caught Derek's attention.

Tara grinned knowing it was coming.

"Why? why should I listen? Everything you tell me to do is stupid. You always boss me around like I'm the step child. I'm done listening to you, I'm grown you know!" DJ responded with cockiness.

"Excuse me!?" Penelope asked staring at her son like he just spoke a foreign language.

"OoooOoooo" you could hear Tara in the background egging on the chaos

"ENOUGH."

The room went silent. If it were possible, when Derek used his booming voice you would have seen the wind blowing. He was pissed.

DJ felt his stomach turn. He had no idea his dad was near listening in on this. "fuck"

"Upstairs! Go to your room!" Derek commanded his son.

DJ was hesitant but complied. He once again stomped up the stairs and slammed his door.

Derek eye balled Penelope to make sure she was alright then he started for his sons room.

Tara began eating her eggs. She was pleased. Her brother had got in trouble again. This was becoming better than any tv show to her.

Soon you hear yelling. Back and forth between father and son. Mostly father. Penelope felt bad. She didn't mean to get her son in trouble. Lately it's been a fight between them and she didn't know how to turn it off. She wanted her baby boy back but they couldn't stop snapping at one another. Tears rushed to her eyes and she ran to the downstairs bathroom. Tara sat quietly not sure what to do at first but then she got up to go and comfort her mom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thank you everyone so much for your reviews. Yes DJ is a spoiled brat. He's starting to get on my nerves lol. So this chapter I switched things up some so everyone can see the boy means well. He can be a good kid. He's just a teenager going through the hormones lol. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 05.**

Penelope was laid up on the couch. She wasn't feeling well.

"Mom!" Tara yells as she runs down stairs to the living room area where Penelope was. "Have you seen my cleats?"

Tara was on her middle school's soccer team. She practiced twice a week after school and every other Saturday they had a game at the local parks.

Penelope was going to answer her daughter but an onset sneeze got the best of her. ACHOO!

Tara made a ew face and raced to the downstairs bathroom. She grabbed her mom some tissues and threw them at her with a laugh.

Penelope gave her a joking pathetic look and blew her nose into the tissue.

"Mommmm" Tara whined again. "I have a game in 20 minutes. I need my cleats." She had a hopeless look on her face.

Penelope pointed towards there wash room where the washing machine and dryer were. Tara took off towards it and missed running into her father by a hair.

"Don't mind me, I'm just walking here." He said sarcastically. He shook his head and continued towards Penelope. "Was that you I heard sneeze?" He asked with concern.

Pen nodded and sneezed again. "Ugh, I think I'm getting sick hot stuff." She said in a sad tone.

Derek checked her forehead and felt the heat.

"Jesus Pen, you're burning up." He walked quickly to the kitchen fetching her a pill and glass of water. He made way back over to her and handed her the glass along with the pill. "Take this. There's no "think" about it sweetheart, you are sick." He told her.

Tara came back into the room. "Okayyy I'm ready" she announced.

Derek turned to her. "Angel I don't think momma is going to be able to take you to your game today."

Tara went to protest but her dads facial expression of 'try me' kept her quiet. She hung her head in silent defeat. "So what about me daddy? Am I gonna have to miss my game?" She asked.

Derek was going to tell her that he would take her but his work phone started ringing. He gave his daughter an apologetic look. "Morgan" he answered before walking away.

DJ was sitting on the stairs listening in on the whole situation. He seen the disappointment in his little sisters eyes and inside it killed him. Him and Tara's relationship was like any other siblings relationship. They lived to torment each other but behind all that they were great friends and loved each other unconditionally. It's been awhile since him and his sister spent time together. At that moment a light bulb clicked on in his head.

"I'll take you."

Tara looked up and over at him. She eyed him for a minute as if analyzing his motive. It made DJ chuckle cause she definitely looked like their mother right then, peering at him over her glasses.

DJ stood up and finished walking down the stairs. He slung an arm around his sisters shoulder. "Stop over thinking. I have no malicious intent." He joked.

Tara grinned and twirled out of his grasp. "But you're grounded. Mom and Dad won't let you leave the house." She interjected looking him in the eyes.

Penelope might have taken her pill and was laying down on the couch with her eyes closed but she still heard her kids conversation. She wanted to tell DJ yes that was a great idea but she knew she needed to talk it over with her husband first.

Just then DJ came into Penelope's view hovering over her head. She could feel his presence and she let out a sigh. "May I help you?" She asked.

DJ rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'll take Tara to her game. That's if you and dad let me leave the house for a few hours." He tried to say in his most innocent voice as possible.

That got a giggle out of Tara. DJ sounded pathetic in her opinion but it was cute. He was trying to help her out and himself at the same time. Poor boy, he was going crazy being grounded. She kind of felt bad for him.

Derek stepped back into the room. "Baby girl I gotta go into the office for a few hours." He then turned to his daughter and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Angel I'm sorry but it looks like you're gonna have to sit this game out."

Tara frowned. Penelope frowned too knowing that her daughter was frowning without even having to open her eyes and look at her.

DJ cut in "Dad, she doesn't have to.. I can take her, let me take her." He gave a toothy smile.

"Oh no. Haha not a chance. Good try son, but you're not slick." Derek said pointing an accusing finger at his son.

"Aw daddy please! I need to be at this game. You know soccer is my life." Tara whined.

He looked down at her with one brow raised. "I thought your computer was."

Tara looked like someone had just kicked her puppy. If DJ wasn't focused on convincing his parents for this little outting he would have laughed.

"You know honey, it's not a bad idea." Penelope suggested. "Yes it's going against our word of grounding our poor choice maker of a son, but it's also for a good cause. Tara does need to be at that game. Her teammates are relying on her. So I don't see why we can't bend the rules for a few hours." She did her best of a shrug while laying down.

DJ was shocked. He looked from his mom to his sister then his father. He swore he could see the gears rotating in his dad's head. Derek stared at DJ hard which gave him an un easy feeling.

After what seemed like forever Derek spoke

"Okay."

Tara celebrated quickly by launching herself in to her dads arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then she quickly moved to her mother, laid against her giving her a hug and quick kiss as well.

DJ stood rooted to the floor. He was in shock that his plan had basically worked. That was rare. He was ecstatic inside but he still had an uneasy feeling that this was maybe too easy? His dad's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You understand this is a test right? A simple task like this and I'm sure you will find a way to screw it up."

DJ was offended at what his dad had just said. Jeeze did they think that little of him? He felt the frustration growing in him but blinked it away so he wouldn't fail already by saying the wrong thing.

"Tara go and put your contacts on." Her mother said. Tara did as told excited about being able to go to her game after all.

DJ started for the stairs when his mothers voice stopped him. "Come here son." She said. DJ did as told and stood in front of her. "Yes ma'm?"

Penelope looked him in the eyes. "Please please please don't screw this up." DJ went to grown in annoyance but Penelope continued. "I'm counting on you to not make a fool out of me. If you fail your father will hold this against me."

"Straight to her game, and straight back home. That's all." Derek added from behind him.

DJ nodded. "Yes sir." He gave his mom a tight smile and walked off going up the stairs to get dressed.

Minutes later Tara and DJ were standing by these front door ready waiting on their father. Derek was going to drop them off at the park. It was along the way in the direction he was going to work.

"Good luck sweetie" Penelope wished her daughter with a smile that made Tara smile more. "Thanks momma."

Derek put a throw blanket over Penelope and set down the mug of tea he had made for her on the coffee table in front of her. He leaned down on a knee and kissed her on the forehead. "Call me if you need me and I'll be back in a flash but for the mean time try and get some rest. I love you." He rubbed his wife's back which made Penelope's heart sore. God she loved this man. He was always so good to her. He was amazing in many ways but it was always the small gestures that made her weak.

"I love you too D. I'll be fine." She kissed him back but on the lips as she held his head in her hands.

Tara tapped her foot. "Daddd. Come on." She encouraged as she turned and walked out the door. DJ was right behind her. He shook his head and smiled. One thing he had to admit, he adored his parents love for one another. It was inspiring. When he was young he too found it gross and annoying whenever they acted like that in front of him but within the last year every time he witnessed their love it made him feel happy inside. To know that he had that too with his girlfriend was icing on the cake.

Him and his sister got in the truck. Shortly after their dad got in as well. DJ passed the written part of the driving test, and he also had his learners permit, but he still wasn't legal to drive. Derek turned on the truck and threw it in gear. He started down the tree line street.

"So how do you plan for you two to get home?" Derek asked his son while making a turn in an intersection keeping his eyes on the road

DJ didn't necessarily think that far ahead but was glad his mind came up with a quick answer.

"I don't know, Tommy's niece plays on Tara's team so I'm sure his brother Kyle is there to watch his daughter. I'll ask him to give us a ride home." He said matter of factly as if Kyle already told him yes.

Derek snorted a laugh and nodded. "You're sure of that plan?"

DJ chose not to answer remembering his dad was testing his patience. And patience he was losing.

Derek glanced at his Angel in his middle mirror. She was looking out the window and didn't notice.

Arriving at the park minutes later, Tara and DJ exited the truck.

"Thanks daddy." Tara said as she balanced on her tippy toes so she could reach her dads quick forehead kiss.

"Kick em' dead." He told her like he always did before she had a game.

DJ waived to his dad with a cocky grin on his face which only irritated Derek but he too did the same to his son which irritated DJ right back.

Those two were a hopeless mess. (Lol)

Tara and DJ took of towards the field. The game had already started. They were about 5 minutes late. Tara pulled off her sweatshirt revealing her jersey that read #3 on it. She threw her sweatshirt for her brother to catch which he did and he pointed to the bleachers where he was going to sit. She nodded at him and they split.

DJ found himself a spot to the upper side where he could be alone. In his sisters sweatshirt pocket was her cell phone. He grabbed it and instantly gave his girlfriend a call.

20 minutes later Kylie arrived carrying a thermos underneath her arm. Once she spotted DJ she climbed the stairs of the bleachers to get to him.

DJ took hold of the thermos and sat it down beside him. He then brought her into a snug hug and kissed her a couple of times on her neck and face.

She giggled and swatted him playfully. "Baby. People are watching." She turned a slight red from embarrassment.

"Let them." He answered continuing his kisses all over her.

"Oh my god." She continued to giggle trying to squirm out of his hold.

DJ and Kylie have been dating since their first year in high school (though none of the Morgan's knew about it) - or what was considered dating to fourteen year olds, which mostly consisted of hanging out in large groups. The two considered it dating, but Derek and Penelope not so much until DJ asked to take Kylie on a proper date 5 months ago. Before then DJ was the typical male that didn't take what him and Kylie had seriously. Endless nights of crying for Kylie were his fault because she over heard he was sleeping with other girls which unfortunately weren't rumors. What did she expect? He was young, popular, handsome, and stupid. He broke her heart many times, but Kylie was naive and stuck it out with him. The last 5 months DJ has spoiled her like crazy, mainly making things up to her for time loss and all the heart ache he caused her. He was in love with her and he felt the need to prove it to her a hundred times a day, as much as possible.

"I've missed you." He told her.

She smiled warmly at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I've missed you too. Sooo so much." She exaggerated which got a chuckle from him.

The sound of the refs whistle blew indicating it was half time. He gazed out to the field to get a sight of Tara. They locked eyes and she came running for them.

DJ grabbed the thermos his girlfriend brought. It was warm.

"Oooo, she's gonna love this." He chuckled.

Before he could get another word in. Tara sprang into his girlfriends arms.

"Kylie" Tara said with excitement. "I'm glad you came." She smiled happily.

"Hello to you too." Kylie responded with a laugh. She loved DJ's little sister. She was the younger sister she never had. They got along perfectly.

DJ leaned back on his elbows that were against the bleacher behind them. He inhaled the cool October air and felt peace. It seems he hadn't been outside in the day time in forever. He didn't realize how important freedom was til just now. He laughed to himself at how ridiculous he was thinking.

Kylie had just finished pouring Tara a mug of hot chocolate -her favorite. His sister sipped the drink in appreciation sitting beside Kylie. They engaged in conversation til the whistle was blown again indicating it was time for Tara to get back into the game. Tara took off for the field again, ready for action. Her team was up by two points.

DJ looked at his girlfriend. "I always wondered where she got all that energy from." He joked. "Because me, I'm lazy." He stretched and leaned back again. "Basketball is the only time I have energy. She runs around the house and everywhere." He finished.

Kylie swatted him on the chest playfully and leaned back against him. "You're terrible." She joked. "I'm sure when you were her age you were running around everywhere too."

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for the rest of the game.

Cheers were heard from their side of the bleachers. To their guess, their team had won the game. They weren't paying much attention since they both had fallen asleep. Not that the game was boring or anything, but because they were enjoying the warmth of each other. It's been awhile since they've got to relax and cuddle with each other. Kylie moved aside so DJ could stand up and cheer for his sisters winning team. Tara shot him a thumbs up and he responded the same as they both had toothy smiles.

Back at the bleachers Tara once again engaged in conversation with Kylie. DJ stepped aside to call his mother and let her know the game was over and they were heading back soon. He hung up the phone and searched the crowd for Kyle. He found him and went over to talk. Kyle agreed to giving them a lift home. DJ headed back towards his ladies.

Tara ready to go, telling her teammates and coach goodbye, she started following Kyle and his daughter Alexis towards their car. Kylie went to stand. Immediately she felt dizzy and swayed a bit losing her balance. DJ caught her in time and leaned her against him.

"I gotcha'. You're okay." He coaxed. DJ wasn't too sure what just happened but he didn't want her to panic.

"Baby I'm sorry. I uh.. I didn't have much to eat today." Kylie answered his unasked question.

She had been having dizzy spells for the past week and didn't know why. She hoped it was nothing serious and that it would pass soon. She really didn't wanna have to go and see a Dr.

DJ nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist so she can lean into him and hold on as they walk. He was 5'9, and she was 5'3. He walked them to the end of the park where his ride was waiting for him. Kylie lived directly across the street.

DJ didn't feel good about sending his girlfriend on her way but he had no choice since he was still technically grounded.

"Email me tonight. Make sure you get some food in your body." He pointed at her while telling her in an orderly tone.

She nodded and leaned up giving him a kiss. As she turned to cross the street DJ spanked her ass which made her squeak. He loved it when she made that noise. It humored him and turned him on all at the same time.

He watched as she made it to her house safely and went inside. Just then Kyle honked his car horn and DJ sprinted to go and get in the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about that last chapter being long. It was kinda boring but it was an important piece of the story. Here's the following installment...**

 **Chapter 06.**

At home Derek was back already. He had been home for 10 minutes tending to his wife's needs. He had brung her home some chicken noodle soup and more meds.

"You hear from the kids?" He asked her as he took a seat at the end of the couch, putting her legs across his lap.

"Yep. DJ called about a half hour ago saying they were on there way home." Penelope replied and continued to stare at the Tv.

Derek check his wrist watch and seen it was now 40 minutes past the time Penelope was talking about. He was going to make a comment but his wife beat him to it.

"Don't. I'm sure there's a good explanation." She said coolly.

Derek relaxed some and leaned back into the sofa. Within 10 minutes their kids were walking though the front door. Tara kicked off her cleats and waived to her parents. She yawned.

"Momma, daddy.. I'm going to shower before I come back to chit chat and stuff." Tara explained to her parents as she started up the stairs.

Penelope giggled and Derek nodded. He folded his arms and looked at his son with wondering eyes.

DJ closed the front door locking it. He turned to catch his dad's eyes. "The girls wanted pizza, so Kyle took us." He shrugged.

Derek continued to stare and Penelope swatted him on the chest. Then Derek nodded and moved his eyes someplace else. Silence fell over the room. DJ sighed quietly and began heading up his stairs. He made it halfway when his mother spoke up.

"Thank you Deej."

DJ's mouth dropped open. His mother hasn't called him that in weeks. Technically a month and 2 days. Call him crazy but that little nickname made a difference. A part of DJ wanted to fly down the stairs and give his mom a big hug, but the "man" in him didn't want her to know how much of an impact that nickname truly had on him. He smiled that toothy smile. Derek caught it and couldn't help but smirk.

"No problem 'oracle' of all mothers" DJ threw at her proudly as he finished his way up the stairs.

Penelope grinned from ear to ear.

Derek snickered. "Why did you do that? You know you stroked his ego right?"

Penelope snorted a laugh. "Oh please, not even." She rubbed her foot against Derek's zipper area. "Are you jealous my love?"

Derek looked down at her foot and what she was doing. He grabbed her foot to stop her from moving.

"Ok gross. To throw that line in a conversation that has to do with our son." He smacked her foot.

Penelope giggled. "Yeah you're right. That sounded awful."

DJ walked across the school parking lot towards the building. His parents finally had allowed him to go back to school. He was no longer grounded. On the freedom. DJ made fist bumps with a couple of the guys and did some head nods at the girls who blushed as he passed by. He was a jock. Very popular, not only because he was in the top 3 players on the varsity basketball team but because he also was a sweetheart, suave with the ladies, had a chiseled 6 pack and a million dollar watt smile that made women's hearts throb. Can we say he lived up to his fathers name? Hell Yes, he definitely was Derek Morgan Jr for good reason.

He stopped at his locker to get a book for his biology class. He hated science. Honestly he hated school. He only came because it was the law. He wouldn't hate it so much though if he actually knew what he was doing, how to do the work he was given. Having Derek and Penelope as parents was great but time to time he wished his Uncle Spencer Reid was his parent, therefore he would be super smart and pass everything. He could do the basics. It was the extra that was killing him. He was beginning to fail biology and had some girl name Sarah Conner carrying the weight for him.

He opened his locker and found a hanging note from the girl explaining that she finished his homework and was almost finished with the project that was due next week. He had forgotten all about it and felt relieved to know that she was already on it. He owed this woman the world. Well at least for a moment. Sarah was good looking. Not really his type but she was okay. Sweet girl. Always happy. DJ thought she probably had the perfect life. DJ thought everybody had the perfect life. He knew his life wasn't horrible. It was great in a lot of ways and in everybody's eyes, but they only know the outer layer while he knows the inside.

DJ was failing English. In order for him to be eligible to keep playing on the team he had to pull a C. He was riding a D-

That was just the beginning of his problems.

The bell rang indicating everyone had one minute to get to class before they're late. DJ was about to jog off when Joseph came around the corner. He locked eyes with him and he internally groaned. He really didn't wanna deal with him right now. Joseph was the school bully/thug. He didn't have a problem with DJ, except for that he wouldn't agree to sale drugs for him. See everybody knew DJ's parents worked with the FBI. To most thugs that would be a red flag threat to stay away from this kid, but Joseph looked at it as, his task of drug dealing would be wayyyy easier if he had an FBI kid on his team. That way he'd never have to worry about being caught.

Joseph put out a hand to stop DJ from walking.

"What's up chump? Long time no see. Where you been hiding man?"

DJ shot Joseph a smirk. "Ah you know, here and there. Staying out the way." He wiggled his brows.

Joseph looked over his shoulder at his two followers and pointed to DJ's eyebrows.

"I never get how you do that trick." Joseph laughed and quickly his two followers Ed and Tony joined in the laugh too.

DJ rolled his eyes. Those guys were pathetic. They pumped fear in a lot of his classmates, but DJ didn't see how or why.

"Ay man, do you want in on this money yet?" Joseph patted his pocket. "The end of the basketball season is near. I know you wanna go to that camp next summer."

DJ been dying to go to basketball camp next summer. Problem was, he didn't have a job. Therefore he didn't have money to afford it. Yes you would think he could easily just ask his parents to fund him, but he had made that mistake his freshman year. They paid for him and he had a blast. When he came home he spent the last half of his summer vacation working hard around the house to "pay them back." There was always a catch to things with his parents. They didn't necessarily just give things to their children. They made them work for it. As his father Derek put it; "I want you to appreciate whatever it is we give you, so if you work for it you will."

Derek was brought out of his thoughts as the sound of the late bell ringing. "Shit." He threw Joseph the peace sign with his fingers as he took off for class. He dodged that bullet. DJ didn't mind the thought of selling drugs because he knew he could make a profit fast. He knew enough people that smoked weed, so he was sure he could sale maybe $500 worth in two days. But on the flip side the thought of selling drugs spooked him. He knew the outcome if he were to get caught. Between jail time or his father skinning him alive, he rather chose jail time. DJ might of made a lot of poor decisions over the past year but selling drugs wasn't on his list...just yet.

He bounced into his Biology class. Luckily the teacher hadn't gotten the classes attention yet so he wasn't considered tardy. DJ took a seat quickly anyways, across from his friend Phoenix. They grinned at each other and bumped fists in a brotherly manner.

"Ay man, good to see you back. Everybody was missing you. Even Ms. Sheldon." Phoenix relayed the message.

DJ began to laugh. Ms Sheldon was something like Chief Strauss twin. Same hair, same attire, same attitude. The lady was nothing nice. And DJ and her butted heads continuously. So for his friend to tell him that she missed him was a good joke.

Both boys laughed a bit til their teacher gained everyone's attention. They began there lesson.

After school DJ had practice go get to. His coach was happy to see him return, along with his other teammates. DJ was happy as hell too. They got into form and started doing drills when his girlfriend Kylie and some of her friends came in to watch. As always, when his girlfriend was around DJ managed a way to make a full out of himself and try and show off. The guys rolled their eyes but let him put on a show knowing what he was doing.

Once practice was over Kylie greeted him with his favorite Gatorade and clapped.

"Nice job out there my little star player." She teased with a feather kiss on her boyfriends lips.

"Haha. Thanks baby." He unscrewed the top of the drink and chugged away.

DJ greeted the other girls with her before stealing her away. He lead them out of the gym and started the walk across the football field to the fence behind the school.

"Come. Home. With. Me. Now." DJ clipped out while keeping a hawk eye on his girl. He was extra horny and thought he was going to burst up in a flame if he didn't have sex with her anytime soon.

Kylie beamed with a smile and reached for his cock giving it a squeeze. DJ's breath caught in his throat as he was happy to know she was on the same page as him.

Kylie soon began to jog across the grass with DJ right on her heels. They were two young horny teenagers eager to make body friction. They didn't stop jogging til they reached his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is short, but an important part. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 07.**

Penelope and Tara had been out grocery shopping after she picked her daughter up from school. They were pulling up to the house when she noticed something on her law. Pen pulled in to the driveway in her Prius. Everyone knows those cars are silent. In better view, Penelope notice on her lawn was a pink and purple scarf. The one she had got Kylie for her birthday that the teenager adored. Pen waived it off thinking nothing much of it that Kylie was at the house because she was over frequently, so she had gotten use to it. Tara grabbed her bags and skipped to the front door.

"Come on momma" she called

Penelope smiled warmly and followed after her daughter. She made sure to pick up the scarf to hand to Kylie. Penelope fumbled with the keys but eventually got the door unlocked and opened. They went inside. Tara rushed to the kitchen to drop her bags so she could get to her friends house quicker.

Pen was standing downstairs in the foyer looking down at the mail on the side table when she heard a noise. She looked up towards the stairs and waited. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Sure enough, again she heard another sound.

"My stars" she said breathily as her eyes got wide.

She heard a grunt and some low moans which she figured was coming from her son, then shortly after she heard a cry out of pure ecstasy. Pen was in absolute shock. Her son was upstairs getting his groove on!

DJ was 16 and was in a long term relationship with his girlfriend. So, of course he wasn't a Virgin anymore. Pen and Derek had the talk with him several times but it never was a reality to her til now, actually witnessing the moment. Her baby boy wasn't a baby anymore. Her breath caught in her throat. And she grew angry. Her mind was telling her to stomp up there and put an end to it, but her heart was telling her she couldn't do that. Not now at least. She remembers the few times her husband had to suffer the pain of having blue balls because they were interrupted by the kids or a call from Hotch implying that they had another case.

So with that on her mind she decided to let it go. She began walking towards the kitchen when her daughter interrupted her thoughts.

"Momma, now can I go to Mercedes house?" Tara asked with a bit of a whine

"Huh? Oh, yes..Yes!" She shouted realizing she wanted her daughter out of the house immediately.

She didn't want her daughter to hear what was going on upstairs, nor did she want to explain to her.

Tara clapped happily then went for the back door to her friend house.

Penelope sat down the grocery bag on the counter and started putting away things when she heard a door open.

Oh god was all she could think. Her son must of heard her loud with his sister. Now she had to face him. What are the right words for this matter?

Kylie lay upstairs in DJ's bed. Her body is flushed and she feels great. She tries to catch her breath. DJ on the other hand looks worried and also is trying to regain normal breathing.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kylie asks through panting

"I don't know. I thought I heard something." He responds and flings himself off his bed going to his window.

"Shit!" He says quickly and scoops up his sweat pants putting them back on

Kylie's eyes get big as she watches him and she too starts to get dressed. She knew his reaction meant his parents were home.

It was like a race. Who could get dressed the quickest. Of course DJ won, all he had to do was throw on sweats and spray on cologne. Kylie on the other hand had a whole outfit; leggings, jeans, knee high boots, bra, under tank top, shirt, scarf, jacket. And that was just her clothes. She now needed to re apply makeup and fix her hair.

While she worked on getting presentable DJ slid out his room. Lucky for him his dad was away on a case in Florida so he knew it was just his mom he had to deal with. He took a deep breath of courage and walked down the stairs slowly.

Sure enough Penelope waited in the kitchen.

DJ decided to try and act natural. Maybe she didn't hear anything. Maybe she wasn't home long enough. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade.

"Hey mom." He said coolly.

"Son." She nodded to him.

DJ felt the daggers hit him in the chest. She knew. He knew she knew. And she knew that he knew she knew. (LOL)

"You heard it all didn't you?" DJ asked a little afraid of the answer.

Pen shifted her weight to her other leg

"Oh no, not all. But enough."

Damn

"Mom I-" DJ began

"Nope, we'll talk about it when your dad returns." She said with a devilish grin

Those words and that grin always made his stomach sink to his feet. DJ had just gotten on good terms with his dad again so this was going to be hell.

DJ felt like he was playing in an intense board game. Every time he moved ahead 3 spaces with his parents, something would happen and knock him back 5 spaces. It was frustrating. Why was staying in the green with his parents so difficult? He could just kick himself.

After awhile, "ok" was all he could say as he shot back up the stairs to check on his girl. She was finished and anxious by his door.

"How bad is it?" She asked with concern

"It's my mom. Dad is outta state. But she said we'll talk about it when he returns." DJ blinked the disappointment outta his eyes and tried to seem okay and tough infront of his girl when really he was scared shitless. He never got caught having sex in the house before. It was a rule his parents had and he always obeyed it, til today.

Kylie ran her hand across DJ's cheek then neck. She gave him a light kiss to the lips then looked into his eyes.

"Baby, it's gonna be okay. If you want, I can take the heat with you. I'll stay." She offered

DJ took her hand into his and he kissed the back of her hand.

"No baby, it's ok. I got it handled. I don't want them upset with you. Come on, let me walk you to your aunts. I think you should go for now." He commanded with small hurt in his voice.

She sighed and gave him a nod. She hated seeing her love like this. She grabbed her purse and waited for him to pull on a tee shirt.

They made it down the stairs when DJ opened the front door

"Hi Kylie." Pen said in a sing song voice and waived

Kylie's heart skipped a beat before she turned her head to see Penelope in her view.

"Hi misses Morgan." She replied with the same sing song voice and gesture.

Penelope held out the scarf to hand to Kylie.

"Ohh..." Kylie pressed her lips together not sure exactly what to say. "Thanks." She spoke in barely a whisper.

She took the scarf and was searching for more to say to mend this awkward moment but DJ damn near snatched her out the door to cut there convo short, so his mom wouldn't come up with anything else to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a nice size chapter to follow up after that previously short one lol. Woo! I'm on a roll with this story. These ideas are coming to me so easy lol. Confrontation. I love confrontation lol. I hope this story isn't too much drama for you? Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 08.**

"Derek" pen said into the phone as she sat up in bed

"Yes baby girl" Morgan cooed back to her as he walked through the BAU doors towards his desk to drop off a file and then grab his keys to his car.

The team had just flew in from Florida on a case they just solved

Penelope listened for a moment to his surroundings knowing her husband was at the office

"Your son. We need to talk to him."

Derek stopped what he was doing.

"What did he do now?" He asked

Reid and Emily gave each other looks over hearing Derek's convo then tried to play it off as if they weren't listening and continued to collect their stuff

Penelope paused. She wasn't sure how to say it really. So she came blunt. "I caught him having sex. Yep when I got home today from the grocery store I hear him & little miss Kylie knocking boots, upstairs, in OUR house." She finished the last part angrily.

Derek was in shock but sucked his teeth and sat on the edge of his desk. He ran his hand over his bald head. "You're joking. Tell me you're kidding." He kind of said in a disbelief voice.

"I wish I was sugar. I wish I was..."

"Damn." Derek said angrily.

They both were silent.

"I'll be on my way home in a few. Wake him up if he's sleep. If he refuses to wake up, tell him I'm gonna wake him up, and he damn sure wouldn't want that." Derek said with threat in his voice before hanging up.

He threw his head back and let a short laugh exit his lips before looking forward and down again shaking his head.

Reid and Emily now were at attention waiting for him to release what he heard.

"Can you believe it, my boy is knocking boots." He said it so coolly like he was proud.

A smirk appeared on Emily's face and she folded her arms.

Reid on the other hand was still trying to understand what Morgan was saying.

Derek looked at him ashamed then laughed

"Pretty boy, you have a lot to learn" he told him as he rubbed his hand in his hair while walking by and out the building to go home.

"Get up. Get. Up." Derek said harshly as he flicked his sons room light on and stepped into his room

DJ groaned in frustration from the light being turned on.

"Do we have to do this right now?" Asked DJ

It was midnight.

"Do not make me drag you out your bed boy, move!" Derek said in a threatening voice which made DJ move, but slowly

DJ slid out of bed. He had on shorts and a t shirt. He walked out of his room to meet his dad in the hallway. Derek lead way to him and Penelope's room. He didn't wanna talk in the living room or hallway because he didn't want Tara ear hustling. Once into their room Derek shut the door shut.

"You, over there." Derek snapped and pointed to Penelope's vanity chair which was across from where him and Penelope were.

Pen was sitting on the edge of the bed while Derek was still standing. He folded his arms.

Pen looked back and forth between her two 'men' before beginning.

"How could you DJ? You knew me & your sister was coming back home." She started with a whine

Derek made a calm down gesture with his hands towards Pen.

"Wait a minute babe. You can't go attacking him like that..." He shocking defended his son

Pen looked at him confused. With a what look on her face because she thought Derek was going to be completely on her side.

"He's s teenager, what he did is right at his age.." Derek said

A grin formed to DJ's face. Though he wasn't making eye contact with his parents, Derek sensed it and needed to shut him down

"BUT," he said loudly "that doesn't give him the right to do it in OUR house." He said with a growl

DJ's mood changed and he onset felt uncomfortable. For a second he had thought his dad was on his side but realized he still was in trouble.

"DJ, how many times have we made it clear that we don't allow none of that activity in this house, unless it's coming from me & your mom." He said sternly

DJ wanted to make a a slick comment but chose not too. They were right. His father told him many times, no sex in the house.

"Many times sir" DJ answered coldly as if he were annoyed.

Pen caught it

"So that slipped your thick skull today why?"

DJ looked up & made eye contact with his mom. He didn't have an answer but he wanted to give her a nasty look.

"Hey!" Derek snapped. "Look at your mother again like that and I'll hurt your ass." He made his words promising

DJ looked over at him with the same attitude.

"You guys keep treating me like a baby. I'm damn near an adult to ya know?" He stated as he pointed to himself

Derek let out an amused chuckle.

Pen watched Derek then looked back over at her son.

"I heard you and Kylie. Thinking you're grown or not doesn't give you the right to be downright disrespectful. You believing you have the right to even do such a thing in my house says how much of an "adult" you aren't." She said with sincerity

DJ's lips quivered from the insult. He tried to keep his stand but Derek could see he was failing.

"Your mother is right. We don't just lay out rules for nothing. We expect you to abide by them." Derek said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards DJ

"We're not mad at you son for doing it, we're upset that you're doing it here." He said as he rested his hand on his sons shoulder

DJ shrugged his hand off his shoulder irritated

"What the heck? Well where am I supposed to do it? In the back seat of my car? Hell no, that's a ticket!" DJ yelled out

The boy had a point and he caught Pen by surprise. She jumped at his words when he said back seat. Clearly that disgusted her. She didn't wanna know her son was having sex, let alone in the back seat of cars.

Derek's eyes widened when he heard his sons protests. This was going to be harder than he thought. He didn't wanna encourage his son to have sex because it lead to different types of consequences but at the same time the man in him was proud that his son was exploring in that nature of things. He wished he could pat him on the back & give him pointers but he knew Pen would flip.

He looked at Pen for help on this one. She stared back at him lost of words too.

Derek re looked at his son. Derek knew right then and there that he could only do one thing.

"That's it! Cmon you lil' shit!" He yelled as he pulled his son up and dragged him to the door out the room slamming it behind him.

He leaned in close to his scared son & whispered harshly to him.

"Now cooperate, I'm doing US a favor."

DJ was confused at first but understood once his dad began yelling again & tugging on him.

Derek was gliding him down the hall making fake threats to his son while DJ was pleading for forgiveness and apologizing. Derek smacked the wall which cause DJ to shudder out a whine as if he got hit.

"Now this conversation is over. I better not ever again hear about this or catch you, or else boy, and I mean or else." Derek threatened him once more in a calm manner.

DJ nodded briskly and stuttered in attempt to say ok and he understood.

Derek pointed DJ into his room and he followed closing the door behind him. Derek stood outside his son's door for a moment to think about what to tell Penelope knowing he had to face her once he goes back into their room. He walked back to his room where Penelope waited.

"Derek Michael Morgan. Are you nuts?"

Derek groaned, "baby, not now."

"Oh yes, now. I can't believe you stepped out on me like that." She was in disbelief. "Where did your head go? I thought we were a team?"

Derek wiggled his brows at her. "We are. You know that. But you were being pretty harsh on the boy." He shrugged one arm.

"What!?" Penelope shot up outta bed and landed on her feet on the other side.

"Shh!" Derek shushed her. "Tara is sleeping."

Penelope gave him that look of 'I don't care' and continued on her rant.

"Now our son thinks it's okay to knock boots under our roof, when it's totally not okay. And that's is your fault mister Morgan." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hey! I did not tell him that. He's a teenager baby, he had his needs. We should be glad that we know who he's doing it with. He has 1 sexual partner and quite frankly I'm relieved to know that. So I say he can do whatever the hell he wants. He's a smart boy, Kylie's a smart girl. I see no harm in it." Derek shrugged again.

Penelope squinted her eyes trying to get a good look at her husband. Derek knew she was staring at him as if he has grown 5 heads.

"Baby stop looking at me like that." He said a little annoyed and pulled back his side of the covers so he could get into bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know who you were just now. I don't sleep with strangers sir, so I'll be going now." Were Penelope's last words as she took off for the door. Derek tried to beat her to it but tripped over one of Penelope's bright pink stiletto heels. He broke his fall grabbing onto the bed.

"Penelope wait!" He cried

She turned around and let out a "hah!" amused that he tripped because it served him well for the moment. "Goodnight sir!" She slammed their door and went to go and sleep in the guest room.

Derek was stunned. Penelope was really mad at his decision. She really wasn't okay with their son knockin boots. Honestly Derek thought it would be the other way around when it came to this subject. Boy was he wrong.

He got back up and chucked Penelope's heel that tripped him into the closet. It landed with a thud against the closet wall. Derek got back into bed and laid down. He couldn't believe Pen was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Should he go to her? He huffed in frustration and stood his ground. He continued to lay there for awhile. "Whatever" he mumbled and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

If only Derek knew what was ahead, he sure would be kicking himself in the ass right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Dun **dunn dunnn. The chapter you've all been waiting for. It's short but an answer to all of your lovely reviews :) Enjoy. For the following chapter to this will be posted around noon.**

 **Chapter 09.**

Days later on a Saturday night DJ was sleeping when his phone started buzzing. Without opening his eyes he reached for it on the dresser beside his bed. The song "Stick Wit You" by the Pussycat Dolls was playing. He knew automatically it was his girlfriend. He put the phone up to his ear

"Hello?" He said with a gravelly sleepy voice

"DJ, wake up! It's Lisa." Said the voice on the phone. Lisa sounded sad and in shock.

DJ immediately sat up and had his feet dangling over the side of his bed.

"Lisa, what's wrong? Where's Kylie?" He asked trying to stay calm, though he knew something was wrong since it was his girlfriend's best friend who was calling him at 11 at night.

"There was an accident, she was in an accident." She strained to tell him. "We're at the hospital, get down here."

DJ was way ahead of Lisa. He already had in his shoes and was struggling to put his arm in a jacket.

"Calm down Lisa, I'll be there in 15." He hung up the phone and flung out of his room to his parents.

Luckily they were still awake as he busted in.

"Mom, Dad, Kylie's been hurt, she's at the hospital, I'm going.." His voice trailed off as his dad Derek Morgan cut in

"Alright son, breathe. Just a moment, Kylie is gonna be alright. Are you alright to drive?" He asked

Penelope sat against her headboard with her hand up to her mouth in shock. She never seen her son so stressed out and she really hoped Kylie was okay. She adored the little girl. Perfect match for her son. She was honestly the light of his life. Teenage love, Penelope couldn't help but think they were totally freaking cute like from the movies.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, I just need to get there." He said on his way out the room. He grabbed the keys and damn near jumped down the stairs.

"Be careful, call us if you need anything!" Derek shouted after him hoping his son would hear.

DJ was out the door and out the driveway within seconds.

Derek turned back to Penelope and gave his wife a worried face. He got into bed beside her and comforted her.

"There goes our son, saving the world just like his father." Penelope said in a whisper.

It made Derek smile to himself but he didn't show it on his face.

DJ arrived at the hospital. Lisa had texted him the floor and room number. He stopped outside of the door not really sure of what to expect. He pushed open the door and walked inside. Lisa ran to him and gave him a hug, letting go quickly bringing him over to Kylie's aunt who raised her. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and he did the same back. A Dr. came out asking if they were here for her which they were so he updated them on her condition.

"Kylie is okay. She suffered a minor concussion and a few bruises to her leg and shoulder but other than that the accident didn't do much damage to her." The dr said with a smile.

They were all relieved and could catch their breathe since for a moment they were on edge there.

"Can I see her doc? I'm her boyfriend." DJ spoke up.

The dr eyed him with a certain gleam in his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Ahh... Come with me son."

DJ looked back and forth to Lisa and Kylie's aunt Misses Norris before following the doctor. He wasn't sure what was up but he didn't like the way the doctor looked at him back there. DJ figured it was because he was black and Kylie was white. They sometimes had to deal with the stares and looks while in public with each other. They reached her room and she was laying back in the bed. Her eyes were open but she was relaxed.

"Baby" DJ spoke as he rushed to her side. Kylie's eye lit up with life as soon as she heard his voice and she reached for him. He took her hand into his and gave it a squeeze.

"Baby I'm sorry-," she began.

"No princess, it wasn't your fault. It doesn't matter does it? You're okay now. We're okay. You scared me for a minute but the doctor says you're okay." He pushed a smile so he wouldn't tear up.

The doctor smiled and stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Baby I-" she hesitated. "I have something to tell you."

"Okay baby, what is it?" DJ became a bit nervous.

A long moment passed before Kylie spoke

"Derek I'm pregnant."

The words kind of just spilled out of her mouth. If you actually see letters falling out of someone's mouth while talking he swore he just saw pregnant fall out of his girlfriend mouth in slow motion. He blinked a few times to regain conscious.

"Baby... Baby say something." Kylie pleaded. She felt him tense up and she knew she just shocked the shit out of him. It definitely was his so she knew there was no confusion in his head about that.

Moments later DJ spoke

"Wow!" Was all he could say.

Kylie was going to say something else when her best friend and aunt came into the room. They came to her side with questions and concerns. DJ sorta just backed away towards the door. He wanted to bolt out of their so fast. He wasn't a runner but something in his limbs was telling him to run away. A father? He wasn't ready to be a father. He was only 16, with his whole life ahead of him. His stomach turned, he thought about his parents, what they would say. He knew for sure his dad would throw him out. He became shaky, he was scared.

Kylie leaned forward some more trying to look through her aunt and best friend who were surrounding her bed. "DJ, ...baby are you ok?" Kylie asked in a concerned voice.

DJ was feeling faintish. Like the world was closing in on him. He been in such a rush to be a man, but he wasn't taking this news very well which was disappointing to him. He knew Kylie needed him more than ever right now. But before he knew it, he was sliding, sliding down the wall of the room and then he hit the floor. He saw darkness fall around him. He passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Poor DJ. The news of a baby made the boy faint lol. He been tryna love he's a man, and I think this was a reality check that maybe he's not such a "man" yet. Here's the next installment. Again you guys are awesome with the reviews. Keep them coming and I swear I will keep the chapters coming :)**

 **Chapter 10.**

Derek stood over his sons hospital bed. Him and Penelope got a call that he had passed out and was admitted. Penelope had just gone down the hall to check on little Mis Kylie.

Derek looked up at the tv in the corner of the room seeing what was on the news when his phone rang. It was Hotch.

"Morgan."

"Hey, how he is?

"He's still asleep."

"Any idea why he fell out?"

Derek sighs. "doctors say stress and not enough fluids throughout the day possibly, since he is an athlete."

"Okayyy" Hotch dragged out in a non believing voice. "What do you think it is Morgan?" He asked

"I don't know... I won't know til he wakes up."

"Understandable. Let me know when he wakes, shoot me a call if you need anything."

"Thanks man." He hangs up.

Hearing rustling of the sheets Derek turns around to look at his son.

"Where am I?" DJ asks

"The hospital. Do you remember anything?"

DJ opens his eyes a little and nods. And then panic takes over his face as he tries to get up. "Omg Kylie, dad, where is she? Is she ok?"

Derek goes to his side and fights him from getting up.

"She's okay son, she's worried sick about you but she's fine. What happened? You passed out."

DJ settled back in his bed and relaxed his body though his heart was sill pounding.

"Idk dad, I guess I just got worked up. Not enough fluids today during basketball practice."

DJ tried to remain calm and speak coolly like he always did. The problem with that was he didn't make eye contact with his dad. He wasn't ready to tell his parents he just found out he has a kid on the way and he was hoping that Kylie felt the same. They needed to talk about this. He closed his eyes for a minute to dilute his emotions and reopened them. His mother was just re entering the room.

"My baby" Penelope said springing toward him and bringing him into a hug. He hugged her back and rubbed on her back some.

"I'm sorry mom, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm alright." He soothed her with his words.

Derek had heard his son's explanation about not enough fluids during practice but it seemed cliche. He had a feeling there was something more. He didn't make eye contact with him, and whenever his son or his daughter were lying they refused to make eye contact. Derek knew his son was keeping something from him and he wasn't going to pry it out of him just yet. Not here. He walked out of the room and called Hotch back to let him know his son was conscious and okay.

A day later DJ and Kylie were both discharged from the hospital. They exchanged small talk here and there. Not their usual self. As Kylie was being wheeled to her aunts car DJ was walking beside her with his mother. Penelope let him know she had parked the car in the opposite direction so to say his goodbyes now. DJ stopped and looked down at his girlfriend. They both didn't look each other in the eyes right away but when they did it seemed awkward. Penelope and Ms Norris both noticed but didn't say anything.

"Call me later?" He asked her

"Yes, I'll call you later." She answered

He nodded and hesitated on giving her a kiss, but he did. He made it a quick one on the lips. A peck, as if they haven't been dating for 2 and a half years. Usually Penelope had to tell them to get a room because they couldn't keep their lips off each other.

That was weird!

DJ headed for the car and Penelope watched him pass her awkwardly before fixing a smile to her face telling her goodbyes to Kylie and her aunt.

Penelope drove down the highway. The car was awkwardly quiet. DJ just stared out the window.

"Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom." He answered dryly.

She contemplated on dropping it or to be the pushy her.

"DJ."

"I said I'm fine. Just tired." He cut in and slouched his head against the window closing his eyes.

Penelope knew something was bothering her son but she wanted to avoid an argument since they had recently gotten back on okay terms again. So she dropped it and continued driving home.

Once in the house DJ ran up the stairs to his room and slammed his door. She heard him lock it which really made her worry. She reached into her purse grabbed her pink cased phone and called Derek.

"Baby" he answered. "Talk to me momma. You okay?"

"Hey baby, yeah I'm fine. DJ, not so."

"What's up? You pick him up from the hospital?"

Derek had flown away to case in California about 2hrs after seeing their son in the hospital. It was a bad one, so it didn't look like he was going to be returning home any time soon.

"Yeah, I got him. He's upstairs. He was acting weird with Kylie though. Like they're mad at each other or something."

Derek was listening to her trying to follow

"Okayyyy... What's weird about that? They're a young couple and who knows what they got into it about. They fight all the time." Derek said with a shrug as a woman walked into the room he was sitting in with a stack of papers for him to look through.

"I know but it was a different kind of mad. Okay more like they're distant mad." She thought about her words for a moment. "Something happened that night that we missed."

Derek looked at his phone in disbelief then put it back up to his ear

"Woman, are you trying to profile our son and his girlfriend?" He asked amusingly

"Derekkkk." She whined. "This is serious. I know when something is up. I can feel it. My son is hurting. We know Kylie is ok so what else could it be?"

Derek was puzzled. "I don't know sweetness but I gotta go. We'll talk about this more when I get home. Love you." He gave her a kiss through the phone before hanging up.

Penelope was no profiler but when it came to her kids she had a hunch. If anybody was going to get to the bottom of this it was going to be her. Since she was at home she couldn't dig on her babies just yet, but she wanted to see that hospital record report on Kylie. Maybe there was something they weren't telling.

Later on that day, DJ had sent Joseph a text to meet him at park up the street from his house. Joseph let him know that he was already there. DJ climbed out of his window. He raced across his lawn and down the street. He sent up a small prayer that his mom wouldn't come checking on him while he was out. He knew she would panic and probably call every cop in Quantico telling them her son had been kidnapped. DJ was amused by that thought which made him smirk. Shortly after, DJ approached the park. He spotted Joseph leant up against a tree. He was alone to his surprise. DJ greeted him with a secret shake that he had learned by memory watching Joseph do it wit the other guys.

"Ahhh, haha, my nigga," Joseph looked impressed. "I see you ain't so square." He nodded in an 'okay okay I see you' form

DJ shook his head and chuckled a bit. "Knock it off Jo'. I ain't all white." He joked

DJ hated the stereotypes. Why because he was black did he have to act like a thug? Or because he was white he had to act like a nerd? There were nerdy black people as well as thug white people. All his life he had to undergo the racist jokes. People always seemed to make him chose a side. He either acted too white or too black. He couldn't understand it. He was him. Mixed. He didn't get why people didn't just leave it at that. Once back in middle school during MLK birthday, a kid in his class pointed at him and said "check it out DJ, you ARE the dream." The class had burst out laughing and DJ really didn't get it. He went home confused. Later that night his dad asked him at dinner if everything was okay and he told him what the boy had said. His mom excused herself from the table and DJ felt bad, he didn't mean to upset her. His dad assured him he did nothing wrong and told him what the joke meant. From that day forward DJ noticed how much racism was still really around. And how, many people teased him about his ethnicity all the time, even if they didn't mean malicious intent.

"So what's up? You don't ever hit me up." Joseph asked still comfortably leaned against the tree

DJ pondered on where to start. He didn't really wanna get into detail with Joseph. Him having a baby on the way wasn't his business so he opt'd for the easy answer.

"I need cash. Consistent cash." He seen Joseph's eyes bug out of his face. "What's up with the dope?"

Joseph was in shock. He knew he been tryna get DJ on his team for awhile now, but he never though it would actually work. He pushed himself off the tree and stepped in front of DJ.

"Wow wow wow... I wasn't expecting this."

"Yeah, well when I start bringing in hella bread, you won't be expecting that neither." DJ cocked his head to the side and shifted weight onto his other leg.

Joseph couldn't believe what he was hearing so he leaned in closer to DJ to get a good look at him. After awhile he leaned back.

"You're serious?" He asked

This was DJ's last chance to back out. He inhaled a breath let it out before nodding. "I have no choice. I need this money man." He sounded a bit desperate. Because he was.

Joseph began patting DJ down checking to see if he was wired or something. He knew his folks worked with the FBI so he wanted to make sure this wasn't a trick. DJ caught on to what Joseph was doing and found it amusing. Joseph then took a step back to the tree, he reached around it to his back pack and pulled out a nice size ziplock bag full of tiny baggies. He came back over to DJ and checked their surrounding before opening the ziplock. He grabbed a tiny baggie from inside and held it up to DJ

"This is what an 8th looks like.." He instructed.

DJ took in all the instructions that Joseph was giving him. This was the moment of truth. He now officially was a drug dealer. Lord Jesus, his grandfather on his dad's side was rolling over in his grave. Derek Jr has lost his mind with this one. It was such a dumb move but he was truly desperate. With the little time that he been home, he laid in his bed tryna come up with a game plan. What was he going to do? How was he going to take care of his baby? He needed the funds. After his parent had left the hospital he went in to Kylie's room and laid with her. They said nothing for a long while. Both lost in their thoughts.

"You don't have to do this." "I wanna do this."

They both had spoken at the same time. Kylie turned her head some to catch visual of her boyfriends face. She saw a blur as tears took over her eyes. DJ quickly wrapped his arms around her tighter and apologized. He didn't mean to say what he said. He knew he had just hurt Kylie's feelings. He made her and their baby feel rejected. They never talked about having kids. This was not apart of the plan. Freshman year with sex ed class and his parents giving him the run down. How could he be so thoughtless, careless, and unprotected? They used protection here and there, but how many times they had sex unprotected out numbered it. Kylie began to sob semi loudly. She figured it were her pregnancy hormones already taking effect. She tried to stop her tears but now they just were flowing. DJ rocked them side to side as he continued to hold her. "I'm Sorry. Don't cry. We can do this. We'll figure it out." He told whispered in her ear through different breaths. His girlfriend stopped crying some and nodded her head. He gave the side of her head a kiss and later they fell asleep in that same position.

Coming back to current thought Joseph shoved the ziplock in DJ's front sweatshirt pocket. He patted him on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Now I'm trusting you DJ. If you fuck up, there will be consequences...and you don't want consequences." He told him in a warning tone. "No funny business. I know your parents work for the FBI. Imagine how they would feel if they find out that their good little boy is behaving in such a way." Joseph pulled back studying him.

DJ bit his bottom lip for a moment remembering his parents again. Those thoughts were sure going to haunt him as long as he had this new title. Playing it cool was DJ's thing but he wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to do that with weed around.

"No worries, I got this." DJ rubbed his hands together. "Anything else here? Or can I go?"

Joseph clapped his hands together "don't smoke my product."

That comment made DJ laugh. "Yea yea, I won't."

DJ turned to walk away.

"Meet here in a week. I wanna see how you did." Joseph finished before taking off in the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews. Sorry this story seems to be full of angst and drama. I promise it's going to become a happy story soon. Just a few more chapters of this. Bare with me. I realize the last 10 chapters have been a little dark? Sorry about that guys lol. I enjoy writing drama. Let's all say a prayer for DJ. He's going to need it lol. Here's the next installment.**

 **Chapter 11.**

"Tell me something good mama." Derek said into his iPhone while walking down the aisle of a grocery store at the teams latest crime scene.

"Unfortunately I don't have anything sugar lips" Penelope hated not having anything for her colleagues.

"No matches between the victims? Nothing?" Derek asked while checking his surroundings for cameras which he found none.

"Nope, none of these 3 gals have anything in common far as I can tell, except for them all being woman from The Golden state."

\- "Morgan, Reid and you need to go back to the station and assist Emily. Me & Rossi will finish up here."

Penelope could hear Hotch speaking to her husband

"Baby I gotta-"

"I know, up and at em'. Besides it's safer there. 1/3 of my brain can relax for a minute knowing you're there." Penelope sighed in relief

Derek let out a chuckle. "Aw woman, like that? I have you on edge like that? He asked rather surprised.

"Always mon Cher. It never gets old." She leaned back in her chair twirling her pink fuzzy pen

"Mmm well I'm sorry sweetness, it's my job." Derek answered while walking to his SUV to get inside

"I know love bug, I knew what I was getting myself into the day I said "I do." She said lightly in a slight reminisce tone as that was the happiest day of her life

"I love you babe, hopefully I'll be home soon." Derek purred on his side of the line driving down the road

"Love you too my Adonis." She made a kiss sound into the phone before hanging up.

JJ walked into the room pointing a finger in her mouth indicating a jokingly gag

"Don't be such a hater jayj" Penelope teased

JJ was usually away with the team but she wasn't feeling well and barely had a voice so Hotch insisted she stayed this one out but in the office with Penelope to help her find whatever she could that could help.

"So, any luck with DJ?" JJ asked as she was sitting down. She crossed her legs and had a coffee mug in her hand filled with tea.

Garcia spun around in her desk chair to face JJ

"No. Sadly." Penelope's eyes went wet, but she instantly blinked it away. "My poor baby boy is not the same. I'm not sure what happened at that hospital but he's lost his light. Like... Like he got a reality check or something." Penelope blinked a few times thinking about what she just said.

JJ watched her and made a confused face then she too started thinking.

They both looked into each other's eyes for a moment then their faces both lit up with terror. They just had a lightbulb moment and a scary one. If they were both thinking the same thing then Penelope was already on it.

Pen typed in some words on her computer and brought up the hospital Kylie and her son were currently admitted in.

"Oh shit Pen.." JJ mumbled because yes they were both thinking the same thing.

JJ stood on her feet behind Penelope so she could get a good look at her screen.

Penelope toggled through the system to records and *beep beep beep* went the computer as it brought up the records she requested.

Pen turned her head some to JJ and they both inhaled a breath as if they were going to be dunked under water.

Pen skimmed read the notes until she made it to the bottom. And there in the notes read: 4 months pregnant.

JJ and Penelope's eyes went wide.

They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, a mixture of excitement and joy, but also disbelief and anger.

Penelope seen red.

"I'm going to kill him!" She screeched as she sprung out of her office chair and began pacing her office. The sound of her heels clicking the floor were loud as ever sending JJ's face into an expression of pain.

"How could he? He's so stupid! He doesn't think. He's like his father. Yep, he definitely gets that from his father." Pen was rambling to herself still pacing. She stopped and turned to JJ before continuing her rant. "This is Morgan's fault. He gave our son permission to do this. Now look! We're going to be grandparents. I'm too young to be a grandma. At least I'll be a sexy tech kitten grandma."

JJ finally stood up and rested her hands on Penelope's shoulders to hault her. "Penelope. Calm down." She instructed as she had her re sit in her chair. "Breathe for a minute. Do you hear yourself? Putting blame on Derek?" JJ eyed her. "That's not like you. This isn't like you at all.

Penelope nodded and caught her breath. Her heart beat was thumping loudly in her ears. She was afraid this would happen. She felt as if she failed him.

"JJ I failed as a mother." Penelope cupped her hands in each other and sat them in her lap with her head hung. "I must of said or did something wrong, because he's now apart of a stereotype; teenage pregnancy. He's going to be a dad. He's only going to be 17 next month. He's still a baby himself."

JJ rubbed Penelope's arms. "Hey now, don't talk like that. You are not a bad mother. In fact you are a damn good mother. You've raised your kids with love, confidence, and class. Because of you DJ is going to be a good dad. He has a heart of gold. He might not see it right now because he's a teenager but I'm sure as soon as his child is brung into this world it'll straighten him out." JJ nodded with a warm smile. "You can't pin this one on you Penelope. He laid down unprotected, not you. As a good mother, all you can do is give your advice and lend a helping hand."

Before Penelope could respond they were interrupted by a video call from Derek. Penelope slightly panicked. She stood up to smooth out her shirt and skirt. She put on a quick smile and tried to play it cool. She accepted the video call and Derek came onto the screen.

"Garcia, I have 3 names for you. So I need you to work those magical fingers of yours baby girl." He said with a sparkle in his eye and a smirk.

(Yes he still calls his wife Garcia even though she is now a Morgan)

JJ knew that look and that tone. She snorted a giggle and her cheeks went semi red.

"Angelfish, JJ is sitting right here and can see and hear you." Penelope protests a little embarrassed

Derek laughs. "Oh. Hi JJ."

"Hey Morgan." JJ comes into view of the screen and waves.

"Hit me back mama. I gotta go." Derek explains before ending the video call.

"Woosh, that was close! JJ we can't tell Morgan. He will freak. I mean literally freeaaakkkk out. Actually more like bug out." Penelope was rambling then turned in her chair to finish her last sentence. "He will kill DJ." She finished with such seriousness.

JJ didn't respond right away because she felt it. She pictured Morgan having DJ penned against the wall and him just squeezing the life out of his throat.

"What are you gonna do?" Was all JJ could say.

Pen stared out into nothing, lost of words for awhile. "I don't know." She answered, which wasn't like Pen. Usually she had all the answers in the world. She helped everyone including herself which was rare because most people that are good at helping others 9x out of 10 can't help theirselves.

JJ looked at her worried friend and bit her lip.

That night at home, Penelope decided to get started on the laundry. She was separating the colors from the white when her son came into view and stood by the entryway. He stood there quietly for awhile just watching her.

"Are you offering to help? Or are you gonna just stand there? Penelope said to break the ice.

DJ wasn't really in the mood to do laundry. He internally kicked himself for even making a presence, but he walked in and helped his mother out anyway.

"How was school?" Penelope tried to make small talk. She knew secret news about her son and didn't wanna make the room seem so awkward. She also didn't wanna blurt it out that she knew. She wanted her son to tell her personally. She didn't want him to think she pried.

DJ was shoving the whites into the washing machine. "It was alright. I'm still working on bringing my biology grade up." He bit his tongue after those words left his mouth.

Penelope stopped moving. "You're failing biology?"

Damn.

"Mhm" DJ said quietly with a nod. "No worries though mom, I have it taken care of." He gave her a quick smile.

His parents had no clue he was failing any classes, because the last report card he brung home was a fake. Now DJ had thought his parents wouldn't buy that bull but they did and he was pleased. He was trying his hardest to bring his grades up though so they wouldn't know about his slip up.

The sound of the washer going was all that was heard before Penelope spoke again

"What other classes are you failing?"

DJ sucked his teeth. "Momm." He whined.

"I know you. You've had a challenge with school work since elementary. I knew something was up when you brought home your last report card. Your father was so proud. I knew it had to be impossible, you can't do a 360 over a semester with no tutors."

DJ stayed quiet. He again felt insulted. Now his mom was calling him dumb. What was her problem lately. He felt like she keeps picking on him.

DJ massaged the back of his neck and groaned softly. "You know what mom, I'm gonna go and get ready for bed."

He walked out of the wash room with his head hung a bit. She actually hurt his feelings. As he climbed the steps he questioned if his girlfriends hormones were bouncing off of him because while usually his parents words just irritated him or made him mad, this time around they were bruising him and making him wanna roll up in a ball and sulk. He opened his door and went into his room. He pulled off most of his clothes and laid in bed. DJ grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Hey auntie. It's DJ."

"Hey baby, what's wrong? You don't sound so hot." Came the voice of his favorite aunt Desiree.

Desiree was Derek's baby sister. She was the nice aunt and least intimidating out of her siblings. Her and DJ were super close and he told her just about everything.

"So much is going on, I just need to talk."

Dessy -as everyone called her- clicked off her television and sat up in her recliner chair.

"You know my ears are always open for you and my lips are always sealed."

She meant that. Whatever her nephew told her never left her lips to tell his mother or father. It was an important part of the bond they have. Some times Desiree wished she could tell her big brother Derek what DJ was going through or how he was feeling but she always did her best at encouraging DJ to tell them on his own which he eventually would do.

DJ told his auntie about the baby. She was in shock. And she did scold him a little bit about it but she listened and gave some advice. She told DJ that Derek was going to be livid, but he will be there for you in support. Derek might have anger problems but he does have a huge caring heart. Same with Penelope, her heart is the biggest of them all. DJ agreed that he would tell his mom soon, but he was still on the edge of when to tell his dad. He was not ready for that punching. He knew his dad would murder him. And with his mother on his team she could make it to where his identity is wiped clean so no police can go looking for the body.

Ending the call DJ and Desiree said their 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes'. Because of that much needed conversation DJ could get some rest with a slightly easy mind.

Penelope felt awful. She knew she had just hurt her son's feelings with her choice of words. It was an accident honestly. Her son might act tough and like a badass but in reality he was the softy of all softies. He was super sensitive and she knew he had gotten that feature from her. A gift and a curse she always called it. If she could say her words differently she would. She didn't want them to be against each other again.

Call it a low blow but she reached for her cell phone and decided to text her son

"DJ I am sorry. I didn't mean my words to come out that way. You're a smart boy, I understand curriculum is a challenge for you. Let us help you. Your father and I can get you another tutor. Please don't shut down on me. I love you."

Penelope pressed send and let out a sigh. She had hoped her son would tell her about the baby soon, but now she had an idea that she was the last person he was going to inform about that news.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is super short. I ran in with writers block. Whoops. No worries though. I'm already almost finished with the chapter after this one.**

 **Chapter 12.**

Dinner was ready. Penelope cooked chicken Alfredo with a garden salad. She also made some home made lemonade to wash it down. Tara came skipping into the dining room and sat down in a seat.

"Momma, what's wrong with DJ?" Tara asked

Penelope looked up from the stove

"What angel?" She asked her

"DJ. He's being mean." Tara poured herself a glass of lemonade

"What did he do?"

"I was stuck on my math homework so I went to ask him to help me but he pushed me out of his room saying quit being a baby and I should teach myself." Tara looked upset and clenched her fist. "I'm not a baby momma, I just don't get the stupid formulas!" She spat, but quickly she retreated back to the smiley angel she was.

Penelope patted her shoulder. "He didn't mean it sweetheart, he's just had a rough couple of weeks." She nodded assuring her daughter and herself. She now knew his secret and she was getting worried that he wasn't coming to her about it. Was she going to have to tell Derek? Were they going to have to go to him?

Pen looked at the clock on the wall then at the door. Derek said if he wasn't home by 8:30 to go on an eat dinner without him. The clock read 8:40. She sighed.

"No daddy tonight momma?" Tara asked as she made herself a plate.

Penelope looked down at her "I guess not pumpkin. So you can go on and eat your food."

Pen walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her son.

"Deej, dinner is ready!"

She waited for him to respond but she got nothing. Soon she got a text message. It was DJ. Sure enough her 16 year old teenage son sent her a text message replying that he wasn't hungry and he'll eat later rather than him just coming down and telling her face to face. She loved technology but at times like this she hated it too. She sighed and replied okay.

"Welp angel, it's just you and me tonight eating. Your brother doesn't want to mingle with us." She said as she down and began making herself a plate.

"Oooo yay, more food more me." Tara's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Nun uh missy, he's still eating. Just later on his own. So don't get greedy."

"Aw" Tara pouted for a moment but felt her mothers stern eyes on her so she straightened up.

They ate dinner in peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Midnight, Derek Morgan walked through the front door of his 4 bedroom house. His team had finally finished the long case that they were on in California. He closed the door behind him, secured the alarm and went to the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry but seen in the microwave Penelope had left him a plate. He warmed it up and took a few bites. As he was eating he heard a bump sound. It sounded like something fell upstairs. Derek assumed everyone was sleep so he moved swiftly towards the stairs. He crept up the stairs quietly. A part of him felt he was being silly for sneaking around his house as if he were on the job but you never know. It's his first instinct to go into Agent Morgan mode whenever he heard unfamiliar sounds. He reached his sons room and saw feet moving through the light underneath the doorway. He breathed and relaxed.

He knocked on the door

"DJ what's going on in there?" He asked

He waited a minute, but no reply. He knocked again.

"Nothing dad." DJ called out.

Derek was no fool, he shook his head and went to open his door but found out it was locked.

Derek growled "DJ, you know the rule about locking the door."

Derek hated when his kids locked their room door. He understood privacy but he didn't agree with it to that degree.

DJ snarled as if he was annoyed. He finished stashing his stash. He was contemplating on unlocking the door for his dad but he knew he wasn't going to walk away. He got up and walked towards the door

"Alright." He said as he unlocked and opened his door. He went and sat back down on his bed looking at his dad as he came in

Derek took a good look at his son then looked around his room cautiously.

It was hard being the son of a FBI agent. It was hard lying like the average teen did. It was hard sneaking out to parties like the average teen did, and it was definitely hard stashing illegal drugs in your room like all types of people did. DJ felt he had guilty written all over him but he remained to hold eye contact with his dad which was a hard thing to do. His dad knew him well and usually when DJ was up to no good he would avoid eye contact.

"What was that sound? What fell?" Derek asked

DJ shrugged. "I don't know, I heard it too, maybe something in Tara's room?"

Derek made a face like oh cmon now, you know she's asleep.

"Can I get some sleep? I have class in the morning." He asked with a comment while he began to lye down.

Derek wanted to say something but couldn't. He backed out of his room and closed the door behind him. Derek glanced down the hall to Tara's room but decided not to go and check on her. He knew she was asleep. He shrugged it all off and went back downstairs to clean up his food and then back upstairs to his room where he climbed into bed to cuddle with his sleeping beauty.

During the past weeks DJ had came up on some heavy bread. He made a record of $1200 within his first two weeks. Joseph was impressed. And with that he gave DJ a promotion, which only crammed him with more drugs. DJ was proud of his sales but deep down he was ashamed. He knew what he was doing was wrong and his parents wouldn't approve and flip. But he felt he needed to do what he needed to do for his family. DJ was sure once his parents found out about the baby they were going to kick him out. If DJ would have known being a 'man' came with this amount of stress, he wouldn't of thrived for it in the first place. All those times walking around huffing and puffing mad that his parents stayed treating him like a baby, and now he wishes he could go back to being a baby. Being 'grown up' was not going to be as easy as he had thought.

DJ re packed the baggies of weed into a tin box. He propped open a floor board underneath his bed and shoved the tin inside to be hidden. DJ pulled out another box -this one wooden- from the same spot. He stood up and placed it on his bed. Opening it up he reached for his jeans that he had on earlier that day and retrieved the money he had made waiting in his pocket.

Inside the wooden box DJ had an endless amount of $20 bills. Totaled up it equaled $1700. DJ counted up the new amount of money he was adding to the box. Now his total was $2000. DJ stared at the cash for a awhile in awe. He never had this much money at hand before and it was a pretty awesome feeling. But his gut was still telling him it was bad.

He was going to put the box back in the floorboard when he heard his door creak open and heard the sleepy voice of his little sister,

"DJ I can't sleep, can I-"

DJ slammed the box closed which only caused it to fall over and open spilling out the $20's. Tara's eyes went huge.

"Oh my god we're rich!" She beamed

Her brother pushed the money back into the box as quick as he can.

"Shhh! Someone will hear you." He whispered sternly to her shutting the box.

He was thinking of his next move. He needed to put the box away but he didn't want his sister to see the hidden spot nor his stash. "Crap." He thought.

"Where did you get all that money?" Tara spoke lowly and looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Savings. I been saving my allowance." He told her. Tara must have shown that she wasn't buying that lie on her face because DJ quickly added "for a long time." at the end.

Tara nodded and got onto his bed. "How much is it? Can I count it?"

DJ snatched the box off the bed into his arms. "No!" He snapped at her. Tara cocked a brow at him which bring him down to relax. He didn't mean to snap, he now was acting suspicious. "It's not important is what I mean. It's mine, so yeah." Was all he could come up with.

Tara studied his behavior. Kind of like how her father studies an unsub. She shrugged and slid off his bed. She made way to his doorway. "Well, I guess I'll just have to tell daddy that you're up to somethinggggg." She dragged out the last word in a muffle as DJ clamped his hand over her mouth bringing her back into his room sitting her down on his desk chair. He went and closed his door, then walked back over to her.

"Look. You can't do that. Please. Mom and dad would freak out if they knew I was saving up money so I can move." He told her

Tara looked confused. "Move? You're planning on moving?"

DJ turned away from her. He didn't wanna risk getting emotional or something seeing his little sisters face. "Yes. At the end of the school year."

Tara looked towards the ground and took in everything her brother was saying. She counted the months and realized how near that was.

"What about me? I'm going to miss you, you know that right? You're my big brother. I might not like you all the time, but I do love you. You can't just leave!" She cried.

"Hey hey!" DJ turned back towards her and crouched down in front of her. "I'm going to miss you too and I have thought about you. I'm going to get a 2 bedroom so when you come and visit you have your own room." He smiled some

This changes everything. Tara calmed down and gave her brother a smile. She wrapped her arms around DJ in a thank you. He understood and kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, now can you go back to bed?" DJ asked.

Tara released him from her hug and pouted shaking her head.

DJ stood up. "What happened this time? Soccer balls being kicked at your computers? Or the computers attacking your soccer balls?" He asked with a sigh of amusement.

Tara hit him in the chest. DJ always laughed at that move because he knew she was serious, but to him it felt like a tap so he always took it as a joke.

His sister stood from the chair. "Both." She pouted and folded her arms. "Only this time, they were attacking me." She shrieked lowly.

"Ahh" DJ chuckled. "I'll tell you what. How about we keep my secret stash of money in your bedroom closet." He suggested.

"Really!?" Tara asked excitedly. She wasn't sure why that was exactly exciting but for some reason it was.

"Yeaaaah, so that way I won't be tempted to spend the money on something juvenile like clothes." DJ shrugged

Tara laughed "oh right, because 'grown' people don't buy clothes" she joked which only made DJ give her the eye. She shut up fast. "Sorry." She shrugged.

DJ continued. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone about it, okay? Not even Clooney." Clooney was their pet dog that spent a lot of time with Tara. He was old now and slept most the time. He wasn't full of life like how he was when DJ was a kid.

Tara contemplated on the idea for a moment tapping her chin with her finger. "Mmm, okay. It's the least I can do since you're getting me a room." She nodded.

"Exactly." DJ smiled with a smug.

They walked to Tara's room. DJ stashed the box in the back of her closet making sure to push stuff in front of it so it was hidden. Tara gave him a thumbs up and got into her bed. DJ came over and tucked her in. He sat on the side of her bed and smiled at her before losing focus and settling his eyes on the ground. The room was silent for a moment as Tara watched him.

"DJ what's wrong?" She asked softly with concern.

He didn't realize he looked how he looked. He wanted to tell her nothing but he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"I just have a lot on my mind is all. School and basketball is stressing me out." He told her as he massaged the back of his neck.

Tara was quiet thinking to herself. She knew her brother way better than he knew she did. Tara crawled from underneath her covers over to her brother. She leaned on her knees and wrapped arm around him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat their in silence for a long while comforting one another.

DJ broke the silence with a confession

"Tara I messed up. I made a lot of mistakes that I'm not proud of." He said in a hushed tone.

Tara pulled away a bit to look down at her brother before she "shushed" him. "It's okay, momma says you have to make mistakes in order to learn." Tara tried lending some advice. She was right you know.

DJ nodded in agreement cause boy was he learning. Being a 'man' wasn't as easy as he had thought. He could just kick himself for wanting to grow up so fast. He wish he could turn back the hands of time and slow it down.

Penelope had woken up out of her sleep. She was feeling thirsty. She slid away from her husband's warm embrace and got out of bed. Pen wrapped a robe around herself and left the room. Walking down the hall she was stopped when she heard her sons voice. She peeked into Tara's room watching the duo. She listened to what both of them were saying and she felt her heart break a little bit. Her son was drowning. Penelope knew all about it since her and JJ had found out about the baby, but DJ still hadn't come to her and Derek about it. She wanted to bust him about it already but she really was trying to give him his space hoping that in time SOON he would come to them ready to talk.

"Thanks TayTay." DJ patted his sisters hand on his shoulder which got a slight giggle from her.

"Don't call me that. I'm not 2 anymore." She winced with a smirk.

DJ used to call her 'TayTay' when they were little. He hasn't used that nickname for her in years, but he'll never forget it. Neither of them.

Penelope held back a laugh and back tracked her way into her room. She closed her door quietly and got back in bed. Derek didn't move a muscle so he didn't know she was even gone. Pen forced herself back to sleep. She prayed that her son would come to her soon with the news so she wouldn't have to approach him with it. She knew that wouldn't go over well. DJ would feel that she was snooping, which she slightly was. She sighed then inhaled her husband's masculine scent and drifted back to sleep.

Tara was re tucked in bed and DJ left her room to go back to his. He got into bed and laid on his back. He stared up at his ceiling and sent up a small prayer to god. Tomorrow he planned to tell his mom about the baby. He closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Due to popular demand in the reviews, here's this next installment. I hope it turns out how everyone had pictured.**

 **Chapter 14.**

DJ sat patiently in the waiting area for his girlfriend Kylie to come out of the dressing room to show off her new clothes. Now 5 months pregnant, her original clothes have become too snug or no longer fit. She picked out a few of her already faves in a bigger size as well as a couple of maternity jeans. Not liking the way the jeans looked on her she just opted to the choice of every color pair of leggings. It was fall/winter season so it worked out perfect for her to wear leggings, a big tee, coat, leg warmers and boots.

"Ready to go?" DJ asked her after paying for her items.

He had arm wrapped around her waist as he stood beside her. Kylie looked up at him and pushed a smile to her face. She nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

They left the store and continued their walk through the shopping mall. The smell of food wafted into their noses. Though Kylie was starving, she wasn't really a fan of food because it made her sick. She covered her mouth with her hand and DJ noticed. He made sure to walk them quicker past the food court.

In the backseat of the Uber car they were being driven in Kylie laid her head in DJ's lap as she had drifted off to sleep. DJ stroked her hair unconsciously and stared out the window at the passing cars. It was raining outside which didn't add a positive flow to his mood. Staring out the window DJ couldn't get the worried feeling out his gut of being caught with the drugs he been selling, and the reaction he was going to receive from his parents once they knew the mistake he made. Not calling his child a mistake but it sure as hell wasn't a plan. The driver stopped at a red light and gazed at the couple in his middle mirror.

"How far along is she?" The man asked.

DJ shooken from his thoughts cleared his throat before speaking. "5 months yesterday."

"Ah" he paused. "Boy or girl?"

Hearing the man ask that, DJ couldn't help but wonder himself. He pictured having a little girl who looked just like his girlfriend. He didn't mind that, she was beautiful. He prayed whatever the sex of the baby was would have her eyes, -light green.

The car went over a speed bump which brought DJ back to present. He wasn't sure how long he took before answering the man but he finally told him that they didn't know the sex of the baby yet, wanting it to be a surprise, so waiting for the day of delivery.

Arriving at DJ's house, he paid the driver and woke up his girlfriend. He carried her weight leaned up against him as they walked to the front door. Once inside DJ helped her up the stairs to his room. After shutting his door he say Kylie on the bed and pulled her shirt off over her head. Next he knelt down and pulled off her ankle high boots. Standing back up he was greeted by his girlfriends cleavage sitting up right in her red laced bra. His breath caught in his throat and he had to close his eyes for a moment to tamp down his all a sudden raging boner.

"No DJ, remember, this is what got you stuck in this situation in the 1st place. Get ahold of yourself." His inner thoughts told him.

Opening his eyes again, he looked up and locked eyes with Kylie. She still had that sleepy look in her eyes but slightly dreamy. She was beautiful. Kylie leaned forward and kissed DJ on the forehead. He waited for a silent approval which she nodded to him. DJ reached behind her to unhook her bra. He cupped her now full breast since the pregnancy and kissed in the valley as well as lick. He could make love to her breast and would still get off.

He spent awhile there in that position, sucking kissing and licking at his girlfriend breasts. Kylie hung her head back and held onto her boyfriends head as she moaned.

The house was empty and DJ was sure no one would be home anytime soon. His sister Tara was at a friends house for a sleepover. His dad was in the state of Montana on a case, so of course his mother was going to have a long night at the BAU.

Now DJ and Kylie moved into the center of the bed. He laid her on her back and hovered over her careful not to lay against her. He didn't wanna risk crushing their unborn child. DJ positioned himself at her opening and pushed in. Both of them sighing in satisfaction at the connection.

Exchanging sweet words to one another as well as moans and muffled screams DJ and Kylie made love into the night.

Talking on the phone with Derek, Penelope had accidentally fallen asleep in her office at the BAU that night. Now morning, she had a couple of hours to spare. She decided to go home as soon as possible so she could get a shower in and a change of new clothes.

Walking up the stairs inside her house she knocked lightly on her son's door. After a moment and no answer she pushed open his door quietly. There laying was DJ and Kylie wrapped up in one another. Love and warmth swelled in Penelope's heart seeing her son and his girlfriend. They looked so adorable.

Garcia should have been upset, assuming that once again they had had sex under her roof but she'll let it slide this time. They already did damage. Penelope closed the door and proceeded to her rooms bathroom where she got into the shower.

10 minutes later Kylie was woken up out of her sleep. She slid from DJ's grasp and pulled on his T shirt. Sitting up right and leaning over some to control her queasy stomach she turned green. Feet hitting the ground, Kylie dashed out the room to the bathroom down the hallway. Making it on time she up chucked the little contents in her stomach from the day before.

Penelope stepping out of the shower at the time heard the puking sound coming from the hallway bathroom. Throwing on her robe she hurried out of her room to the bathroom where Kylie on her knees was hovering over the porcelain bowl.

Penelope knelt beside her and held back Kylie's hair and rubbed large circles on her back humming a soothing tone into the room. Whenever her kids were sick throwing up humming is what she did and it seemed to always work. So she figured in this moment it might help some knowing the situation was entirely different.

Finishing up Kylie looked over at Penelope with terrified eyes. Penelope caught on and assured her it was okay and that she knew about the pregnancy. A confused Kylie didn't have the head strength the ask her how but instead choked a cry which turned to sobs. Penelope rocked them backward against the wall so she could hold Kylie in her arms.

Kylie broke down in that moment. She had a lot going on and she finally was able to release it. Her aunt had found out about her pregnancy and called her a slut and kicked her out. Now homeless she stayed with her best friend Lisa. Lisa's parents made it clear to her though that as soon as the baby arrives she couldn't stay there because they simply wouldn't have enough room. School was getting more and more stressful by the day, with her baby bump starting to show, kids and teachers were beginning to give her dirty looks and point a finger at how in the wrong she was for getting pregnant. It all was becoming to much. DJ told her to ignore it but that was way easier said than done. Kylie wasn't aware that her boyfriend was selling drugs to make money so she was stressing about the thought of being broke with no shelter to raise her child as well.

Telling Penelope all of this later on as they sat downstairs in the living room sipping a cup of tea Kylie felt a little better. Penelope didn't scold or lecture her about it which she assumed would come. Actually Penelope was the 1st person to show compassion, love, support, and make her smile and be happy to look forward to the birth of her unborn child.

DJ awakening 2 hours later he rolled onto his back and reached over to his side for the warmth of his girlfriend. Realizing she wasn't there, panic set in. Jumping out of bed DJ slid into the hallway. Peeking over the upstairs banister down into the living room he seen his mom and girlfriend sitting and talking. More panic set in and alarms went off in his head.

"What was she doing! Is she trying to drawl attention to herself!" He though to himself as he re entered his room and pulled on a shirt along with some sweatpants.

Walking down the stairs quietly DJ joined the room with his two favorite ladies. The room went quiet and Kylie looked slightly worried. Worried about DJ being upset with her for his mom finding out.

"Morning" he mumbled making way to sit next to Kylie who he unconsciously pulled into his arms.

Penelope noticed the gestured and smiled on the inside. Her son was so adorable it made her heart swim. She knew what those small gestures meant. Her and Derek were like that when they 1st fell in love. Still unconsciously touching and holding each other whenever they could.

Penelope sat her cup down on a coaster on the coffee table. DJ kissed Kylie on the side of her head before letting his head fall back against the couch.

"Derek" Penelope said lightly.

That name made DJ's head jerk up. He looked at his mom long and hard while Penelope stayed quiet and stared back at him with soft sympathetic eyes.

After awhile his stare softened and soon he deflated some and rolled his neck. "You know don't you?"

Penelope nodded conformation.

DJ groaned to himself not realizing it was out loud. He felt his mother place her hand on his knee.

"My boy, my sweet boy." She said lovingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

DJ cocked his head to the side and looked at her like she was crazy. Penelope caught on to his look and tried placing herself in his shoes. It was a stupid question. Before she could rephrase her question DJ began talking.

"Because we haven't been the closest of friend in the past year and as soon you were comfortable with calling me by my nickname again this happens." He says quietly. "Believe me mom, every ounce of me wanted to tell you. I didn't wanna keep this from you."

Penelope accepts his answer than ponders for a bit before asking her next question

"But your father?"

DJ shifted uncomfortably and shook his head not meeting her eyes.

Kylie rubbed DJ's back for comfort. Her herself understood DJ's feelings to an extent. Penelope was a easy free spirited woman. Derek on the other hand was a hard ass, drilled, and definitely going to kill DJ.

Penelope sat up straight and pondered for a moment thinking about DJ's words. She didn't wanna lie to her son and assure him that Derek was going to be completely fine with this. Yeah he had no choice because liking it or not the baby was coming but Penelope knew for sure Derek was going to be furious. In that moment she felt sorry for her son.

"I'm sorry Deej." She shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "You know your father as well as me. This is not gonna go over well, but you're going to have to tell him soon. I cannot do this one for you. That'll only make matters worse if he finds out from me, or worse someone else." She told her son firmly.

DJ thought about it for a minute before nodding in agreement.

Kylie hugged DJ. "Baby we can do this. We have to do this soon. Let's be honest, don't you feel 30% lighter knowing that our secret is out. I know I do. And it feels good."

She looked up at Penelope and silently mouthed a "thank you."

DJ stood up and Penelope stood up too.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for doing this to you. I know you had so much planned for me and seen a different future for me but this is happening now and I promise on my life I will not disappoint you. Me and Kylie are in love and though we did not plan a child we plan to raise it with love and devotion as much as you and dad did with me and Tara. I learned from the best two people on that subject. I don't want you to feel in any way like this is your fault or that you failed me because you didn't. If anything you guys paved a way for me. I looked up to y'all for years. I see the passion you two have for one another and I wanted a piece of that." He turned to Kylie who was still sitting on the couch with one hand on her belly. DJ reached a hand out to her which she took into hers. He looked into his mothers eyes again which were blury with tears ready to fall. "I'm young but I found that. We moved fast because we're on our way to the next journey with each other already but please don't give up on us."

Penelope was speechless. She wiped her cheek from tears and hugged her son tightly.

"I love you Derek Jr. I would never give up on you. I won't lie and say I'm not disappointed because I am, only because I know you and Kylie are smart and yes you did make a error but greatness is coming from it so I can't be too upset. I love you both and I can't wait to meet my 1st grandchild."

By now Kylie was standing too and the 3 of them were hugging in the living room. They agreed to keep quiet about it a little longer from Tara and Derek but planned to spill the beans soon.

Later that night after DJ and Penelope drove Kylie to her friends where she was staying, Penelope told her son she would be in the house in a minute. DJ placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a squeeze before exiting the car and walking into the house.

Penelope leaned her seat back some and closed her eyes. A few tears slid down her eyes before she wiped them away. She picked up her phone and called JJ.

"Pen?"

"Hey", she spoke softly.

JJ sat up in her hotel bed bringing her knees to her chest. She could feel the stress rolling off of Penelope in that voice still.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay?" JJ asked calmly

The line was quiet for a moment and JJ was about to ask if she were still there.

"He told me. DJ told me about the baby." She paused. "He's happy, nervous, but mostly scared." And that last word scared Penelope. She began to cry quietly and JJ picked up on it immediately.

JJ cooed shushes to Garcia over the line to settle her. She didn't want her friend upset like this.

"It's understandable that he's afraid Pen. If I remember you and Derek were afraid a couple of months in on your pregnancy. 1st time parenting is scary."

Penelope shook her head. "No no Jayje, it's not that scared. I'm talking about he's scared of Derek, and how he's going to react. And honestly, I'm scared too."

JJ was quiet and didn't know what to say to that. Derek was harsh. Not to make him sound like a bad person because he's not but with a subject like this with anyone he would be harsh to them about making poor choices etc. so for it to be so close to home like this JJ and Penelope were sure he'd be even more harsh.

Penelope continued to cry for a bit and JJ sat on the other line for support. It broke her hear that her son was afraid of his father. Derek was a soft and cuddly teddy bear, but he was great at giving "tough love." The thought of that made her cringe because she didn't want this to go bad. She eventually pulled it together and exited the car to go inside.

"Don't you worry Garcie, we'll all get through this." Was the last words JJ said.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hailey" called out DJ

"What's up D?" Is how she addressed him. Hailey was Kylie's younger cousin. A freshman.

"Where's Kylie?"

Hailey stopped what she was doing and pointed towards the girls bathroom.

DJ followed where she was pointing and looked down a minute thinking damn, out of all places right now.

"Cover me ok?" He asked Hailey who nodded

DJ walked over to the bathroom kind of quickly. He checked his surroundings before he walked in, locking the door behind him.

"Kylie?" He cooed

*cough cough* "I'm over here, the last stall" she called out through tears

DJ hurried over to her. She was in the largest stall, on her knees knelt in front of the toilet

"Baby are you ok?" DJ sounded worried coming down to her side and instantly began rubbing her back.

Kylie would have answered him with words but the sound of her emptying out her insides into the toilet explained it all.

"Woah, and I thought y'all only got morning sickness." DJ said quietly in shock as he held back his girlfriends hair.

Moment later he helped her up and walked her over to the sink. She bent down and rinsed her mouth out with the water. DJ leaned against the wall and massaged the back of his neck again. Kylie turned the water off and watched him. She knew her boyfriend, he was stressed. He only did that when he was.

"Thank you." She told him. He looked at her and pushed a smile to his face.

She knew it was fake, but it still made her feel a little better inside.

They were silent for a long while. Both of them so full of emotions and worries. They weren't sure what they were doing or what they were going to do. They had talked about her getting an abortion but that made the both of them cringe. They also talked about putting the baby up for adoption, but that only made them both tear up. They were teens, but they weren't heartless. They both had enough love in them to care for a baby. They just were scared.

"Baby I'm sor-" Kylie was going to apologize to her boyfriend for putting him through this, but in reality they both were putting each other through this. They both did the tango and made a baby. They were in this together. DJ shortened Kylie's words by bringing her into a tight hug. At that embrace Kylie cried. It was the ugly cry where you can't hold it in and you gasp for a air every now and then. She to was trying to be strong and not worry. But the situation seemed to only be getting worse. She was homeless, she was sick of throwing up every day, and her hormones were all over the place. She felt like she was going insane.

DJ felt horrible. He wanted the best for his girl but he couldn't do much about the situation. He still needed to get them a place so they could move in with each other. Hell, he still needed to come up with a plan to break this down to his father. His mom now in the knowing took it way better then he expected but he knew she would pressure him to tell Derek soon. DJ right then decided he couldn't take this anymore. He wanted his girl right there with him every morning when he woke up. With them walking around eggshells at his house because of his dad not being in the know that wasn't going to be possible. He pushed them off the wall and made her look him in the eyes as he held her face between his hands.

"Baby. We can do this. We have each other and that's all that matters. I know this is hard and we were not prepared for this but I need you to trust me." He gave her a nod.

She nodded back as she sniffled. DJ swiped away a last fallen tear before giving her a kiss.

"I want you to meet me at the bus station tonight around 5:30. I'll have your ticket with me. Bring a suitcase packed with a weeks worth of stuff."

Kylie's eyes wondered in his

"Where are we going? Are we running away?" She asked

DJ tried to find the correct words. "Eh something like that. We're going to my aunts in Chicago. I'll explain later. But you don't worry, it's going to be okay." He kissed her again and gave her a huge hug. Kylie loved her boyfriends hugs. It always made her feel safe and have no worry in the world. Once they let go of each other they exited the bathroom separate not to get caught.

DJ ditched school that day. The rest of his classes could wait. Right now he needed to get some things in order and make some calls.

DJ and Kylie were sitting side by side on their 6:00 bus that was set to departure for Chicago Illinois. The baggers were still loading up people's luggage underneath the bus. DJ had just wrapped a blanket around his girlfriend and leaned her head on his shoulder as soon as the driver stepped onto the bus. Everyone focused their attention on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the delay but do we have a Derek Jr Morgan on the bus? I repeat a Derek Jr?"

Everyone exchanged looks including Kylie and DJ before he sat up leaning forward and waived his hand to get attention from the driver.

The bus driver nodded. "Ah yes, can you come with me son? I just need to ask you a quick question. There was a slight mishap with the bag checkers." He bounced off the bus waiting for DJ to follow.

Kylie put her hand on DJ's wrists and pleaded for him not to leave her with her eyes but he shook his head and assured her he would be right back.

Walking down the aisle of the bus he thought the worst that maybe their belongings were stolen. Getting off the bus he wasn't expecting for a cop to be waiting. Before he could come up with a thought or a lie for the thought, a man in his early 20's who DJ assumed was a bag checker asked him if the red Nike zip up was his bag. He nodded confirmation, and that was all the police needed before they quickly had his hands behind his back and were telling him his rights.

Dumbfounded, DJ didn't resist arrest but inhaled a staggering breath dreading what was going to come next. His parents.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the long wait. I got distracted from this story but now I'm back in gear and my thinking juices are flowing, so here's another chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 16.**

"Misses Morgan," Kylie said through sniffles and tears into the phone.

Penelope was walking around the house collecting laundry in the basket that was at her hip. Her eyes widened into shock as soon as she heard Kylie's tears over the phone, thinking it had something to do with the under born baby for her to quickly find out the teenagers tears were due to the arrest of her son.

Now speeding down the road to the local police station like a mad woman, Penelope is on her blue tooth with Derek.

"What do you mean he was arrested?" Derek asked in disbelief. "What did he do?"

Penelope tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She was mad. Really really mad. On the phone with Kylie when she asked what had happened, the girl told her something about drugs. Drugs she claimed she didn't know her boyfriend had. Penelope had no clue neither. How could she not know her some was doing something so obscene? Not her son that's why. Their definitely had to be a misunderstanding.

Tamping down her anger and releasing her grip on the wheel she answered Derek. "I'm not sure D, just get your ass down here!" She pleaded before disconnecting the call.

Derek jumped up from his desk and grabbed his coat. Walking quickly out his office down the hall to Hotch he was accompanied by Rossi.

"Derek? You alright?" The older man asked. He seen a mixture of worry and fury flash across his features.

Derek came to a stop and turned to Rossi.

"It's DJ. Penelope said he was arrested." The words rang through his head again as a repeat and he shook his head in disbelief. He thought the same thing Penelope did. Not his son. He knew better. Right? Yeah, it had to be a misunderstanding.

Dave brows furrowed in confusion and he clapped Derek on the back. "I'll get my keys. Aaron already left for the night." He continued to walk down the hall to his office.

Morgan waited by the elevators in anticipation. Seeing Dave on his way back he pressed the button for the elevator to arrive.

"Morgan!" JJ blurted out as she came up to him from the side. "I just got a text from Pen. Is it true?" Unleashed tears were swelling in her wide eyes.

Derek gave her a nod reached an arm out for her to take so she too could get on the elevator with him and Rossi.

Normally in such personal circumstances Derek wouldn't want the company of his coworkers, -friends-family- coming with him or being in him and Penelope business but this time it didn't really matter. The situation was out and he knew these two people cared about his family almost as much as he did.

Hustling towards an SUV, Rossi intercepted Derek and grabbed the keys.

"Oh no you don't. I'll drive. Last thing my kitten needs is to hear we all were in a car wreck trying to get to them."

With no argument Derek got into to the passenger seat with JJ in the back.

"Do you realize how much trouble you are in son?" The officer asked DJ who was sitting at a table in the interrogation room behind a huge class window that he knew on the other side more than likely were his girlfriend and parents. He gulped at the thought since none of them knew he was selling drugs.

Fuck

He knew there was no getting outta this one easily. While most kids living in his situation would have a cocky smirk towards the officer thinking they could easily get out of this one because their parents worked for the law, a higher rank to be exact. But not DJ. Derek Jr knew better. If anything he knew his parents would probably make sure he got the worst punishment so he could be taught a lesson rather than giving him a slap on the wrist. He frowned at the thought and hung his head refusing to speak. He needed to wait. His dad always told him if he found himself in a situation like this to not say a word til he got there.

After awhile the officer was fed up and left the room. Meeting eyes with Penelope who was facing him clenching the front of her shirt in desperation for an answer he didn't have, he spoke.

"He won't talk. I don't know your son but I have a feeling he's definitely protecting someone." The officer shrugged.

Shaking her head and glancing at her phone that was sitting on the window seal Penelope wondered if she should call her son a lawyer.

Kylie sat in a private room being questioned as well.

"So let me get this straight," a woman started. "You had no idea that your boyfriend has drugs on him?"

Kylie shook her head vigorously. "No ma'm I didn't. My boyfriend isn't a criminal. Somebody has to definitely be setting him up. He wouldn't do this! He's a basketball player for gods sake. He knows if he were caught with drugs he would be kicked off the team!"

The lady officer took in Kylie's words and studied her posture. A part of her was convincing and she believed her. She pointed for Kylie to re take her seat and then left the room walking back out to where the other officer -Officer Dale- and Penelope were still standing. Right before she was going to tell them about her accusations of what Kylie said Derek Rossi and JJ came rushing into view.

"Derek." Penelope called out in relief as she dashed towards her husband. He caught her in a hug and gave he a quick kiss by her ear.

Rossi hated to break up their connection but questions needed to be answered, he clapped Derek on the back while JJ wrapped an arm around Pen's waist to move her aside so officer Dale who had his hand extended out for Derek to shake could greet him.

"Derek. It's good to see you again. Sorry under these conditions." The man used sympathy in his tone.

Derek shook his hand and agreed with a nod. Him and officer Dale had worked together a few times and both respected each other. 'Great, another person in the know of my personal life' Derek thought.

"What's going on? Why was my son arrested?"

Walking them towards the window where Derek could see his son sitting in the metal chair with his head hung, hands cuffed behind him, it broke his heart. While sadness flooded his heart, anger raged in his mind. His parent instinct was to run in there and save his son, his Jr. His jaw ticked and officer Dale noticed.

"Your son was boarding a 6:00 bus to Chicago. When one of the bag checkers came across your sons duffel their security dog sniffed it and began barking. That gives them automatic permission to open and check inside the bag, which they did," officer Dale waved for officer Lynne to bring him the evidence zip lock that he held up in front of Derek to see. "And they found this."

In the bag were 5 baggies of weed.

Derek seen red. What was his son doing with this drug? Was it his? Was he smoking it? Worse, was he selling it?

"Penelope!" Derek growled out.

Jumping from JJ's hold hearing how upset her husband was she rushed over to his call and bit her lip.

"What was DJ doing at the bus station? You told me earlier he was going to the movies with friends!"

"I don't know," she cried. "The movies is what he told me. And I had no reason not to believe him." She returned quickly with a pathetic shrug.

Derek bawled his fist. Not at Penelope but in anger in general. What was his son up to? He waved for JJ to come and tend to Penelope before asking officer Dale if he could talk to his son.

Afraid to look up, DJ heard the door open and re close. The tension in the air changed from when officer Dale was present. With his fear instincts kicking into gear and the hair raising on his skin he knew it was his father. Taking a gulp, DJ looked up and seen a very confused, upset -soon to be highly upset- Derek Morgan.

"Dad" DJ said in a whisper.

Derek stood by the wall afraid to get close to his son not sure if he'd latch out at him or simply uncuff him.

"Are you alright. Did they hurt you?"

"No they didn't hurt me."

DJ didn't answer the first question which gave an uneasy feeling in Derek's gut. First sign of guilty. Damnit.

"Dad I can expl-"

"What the hell were you doing at the bus station?" Derek interrupted and dominated the conversation as his son went quiet and looked into his eyes.

"I was going to see Auntie Desiree. Me and Kylie."

Derek's face twisted with confusion

"What the fuck for? You lied and told your mother you were going to the movies!" He pointed out the window towards Penelope who was on the side watching, along with everyone else.

DJ looked towards the window. "I know I did. And I'm sorry. I didn't want mom to ...worry." He hung his head again as he realized how stupid that sounded.

"You didn't want her to worry?" Derek snorted a laugh, an angry one then with both hands on the table he leaned in front of his son.

"Too late for that my boy, she's overly worried now. Trying to figure out what the hell you're doing here because you were caught with drugs."

DJ looked up and Derek seen fear flash before his eyes before he quickly tamped it down and tried to keep a straight face at him.

He continued. "So tell me son, where did the weed come from? And don't lie to me here by telling me some unbelievable lie shit about "you don't know, or it magically fell from the sky."

DJ bit his lip much like his mother when not knowing what to think. He took to long to answer for Derek's liking which stated guilty once again. Derek shook his head, stood up straight, turned away and raked his hand over his bald head. His son was killing him here. Derek wanted everything in his power for this all to be a hoax, for his son to have a great realistic excuse of it not being his so they coulda get out of here and just go home to pretend like nun of this happened. But he knew that wasn't happening.

Officer Dale pushed open the door and stepped into the room. He whispered to Derek

"Do you wanna get him a lawyer?"

Derek was offended. His son didn't need a lawyer. His son was innocent. Right?

"DJ tell officer Dale that this was all just a big misunderstanding and the drugs aren't yours."

Officer Dale looked a bit confused but focused his attention on DJ as Derek already did the same with firm eyes daring his son to tell this man other wise.

DJ looked scared and his lip trembled.

Outside, Rossi knew what was coming. He was shocked that Derek could be so stupid to not call his son a lawyer knowing his answer could possibly land him in so much trouble. Eager to stop DJ before he answered he began to rush into the room.

"It is mine." Broke the silence in the room.

Derek taken aback from his son's confession was about to leap forward when Rossi grabbed him by the shoulders and kept him parked.

"What the hell are you doing with it?! Are you smoking it?!" Derek shouted.

DJ shook his head and manned up. "No. I'm selling it. I've been selling it." His voice cracked because he knew he was in so much trouble. With his arms behind his back cuffed and being in the police station, DJ felt a little braver than he would have if this was all happening at home. His dad couldn't possibly kill him here. Could he?

Derek seen red and dashed for his son. He wanted to knock his head off his body and give it a good kick like a soccer ball. Was he nuts? Does he realize how much trouble he now is in?

Rossi and Dale both grabbed a hold of Derek keeping him back. Derek was trying his best to shrug out of his friend and this officers grasp but it was no use.

Penelope and JJ outside the window were hysteric. Penelope just cried while JJ did her best to be strong for Pen.

"Why JJ, why did he do this? What did Derek and I do wrong to make him wanna do this? To think he had to do this?" She whined as she had slid to the floor.

JJ crouched beside her nod rubbing circles on her back kept repeating, "Come on, Pen, it's not your fault."

Officer Dale let go of Derek and walked in front of DJ to block his view of his father.

"So let me get this straight, you're drug dealing. And you were on your way to Chicago to make a sale?"

Realizing he didn't clarify that much yet DJ shook his head again.

"Shutup! Do not answer him!" Derek shouted. "Rossi call him a lawyer. Go through my contacts and call Zack." He ordered.

"Penelope!" Rossi called out to get her attention. Still on the floor crying, though she heard him she was of no help right now so JJ came into view.

Rossi tossed her Derek's phone -which she caught- and repeated to her what Derek had said to do.

Officer Dale put his hands up in innocence and walked out of the room. He hated to see Derek in this predicament. He didn't wanna lock up his son, but the law was the law. He would give him the approval of getting his son a lawyer though. Whatever to help.

"Let me go Rossi." Derek said firmly.

Rossi still held Derek against the wall. "Let me go." Derek repeated with attitude.

Rossi gave him a stern look a father would do with a son. Derek and Rossi's relationship was a great bond, but for Rossi it was more like a father and son bond. Derek was the son he never had and Derek knew. So the look he was getting right now wasn't a surprise to him.

"I'll let you go if you promise to stay right here. And I mean it Derek if you move an inch, I will come upside your head so hard, so help me god." He warned.

Lowkey embarrassed because he was in front of his son Derek nodded reluctantly.

Rossi left the room for a second to ask if the could have the room silenced. Though the lawyer was on his way -from what JJ said as soon Rossi stepped into the hall- Derek needed answer now. As long as the intercom was turned off so no one outside could hear, DJ could tell his father everything and won't be held accountable for it.

After what seemed like an eternity officer Dale gave office Lynn the go to shut off the intercom.

Dave sent up a small prayer to god and walked back into the room. He knew it were about to get messy.

Once he returned and shut the door he looked to Derek. "The intercom is off."

Derek -wanting to thank Rossi- got riled up in his anger instead and starting throwing out questions to his son

"Are you crazy! To admit that in front of a cop? Do you not know how much shit you're in right now!?"

DJ didn't know which question to actually answer. He felt a burning in his chest afraid of the one question his father had yet to ask but he knew it was coming and it was gonna be the game changer of the whole mood in the room.

"I, I-"

Rossi smacked his own forehead, feeling his own frustration coming forth.

"Son, selling drugs is a big thing. Now you're a smart boy, and your parents have raised you well so I know you know the consequences. What possessed you to do this?"

"Is someone making you do this?" Derek added with a roar.

DJ thought about their question and felt tears prick the back of his eyes. Now he was being attacked by not only his dad but his god parent too.

"I had no choice, I needed the money!" He yelled.

DJ wasn't sure why he yelled but the energy in the room was too high and he felt cornered.

"What the fuck do you need money for?"

Silence.

"Answer me damnit!" Derek lunged forward and slapped his hand on the table.

Rossi put a arm on Derek's arm to remind him that he's not gonna let him attack his son.

DJ began to panic. His eyes darted back and forth while he was searching for a comeback that would calm down his dad but he couldn't find one. He saw his fathers hand bawl into a fist and he knew it was over.

"For my child. To take care of my unborn child!"

He confessed with a cry but kept his brows were furrowed with anger and he was shooting daggers at his dad as if he were mad at him for making him tell the truth.

Derek's eyes softened for a second and he turned to look at Rossi who was mutually confused. Derek shot out of the room to find Penelope who stood with her hands over her mouth. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. His nostrils flared.

"You knew? You fucking knew our son has a baby on the way, don't you?!" He grounded out.

Pen squeezed her eyes shut because she knew she was in trouble now and Derek was definitely gonna chew her out later on about this.

In disbelief Derek ran back into the room where his son sat straight up with a stoic expression. Derek took offense to his look as if his son was freaking proud of what was going on. Derek seen red again and without warning to anyone he socked a punch to his son right in the jaw knocking him smooth out of his chair.

DJ lay on the floor bleeding from the mouth, Rossi slammed Derek against the wall hard disappointed in him, officer Dale and Lynn rushed to DJ's side to help him sit up right, Penelope outside cried harder, and JJ watched in horror.

DJ sitting up right in serious pain and trying to say something further but nothing came out but sounds of him gurgling, the blood overtaking his mouth unless he spit it out onto the floor.

"If you thought selling drugs, to take care of a baby that I had no knowledge of was even on the way, was going to make you a man, You thought wrong bitch. Cause it doesn't. It doesn't make you shit but another one of these fucked up niggas on the streets with no sense of direction or a pot to piss in. And as of right now that is you, because I didn't waste my time raising a dumbass who don't seem to remember right from wrong. So you're out! You're not to come back to MY house nor do I care what the fuck happens to you. I'm calling off MY lawyer, get your own. You got drug money, you're a man, you're big shot. Fuckin handle your own. IM DONE!"

And with that Derek stomped out of the room past Penelope and down the hall. He didn't stop until he seen Kylie sitting in the police break room rubbing on her stomach which was very pregnant. Derek had no idea she was even pregnant and from the looks of it to him, she looked far along. He was pissed. He continued his stride out of the building into the night air. Thankful for the spare key in his pocket he slid into the SUV, started it, and peeled out of the parking lot.

Everyone in panic mode tried to regain control of the situation. Rossi ran out the room on his cell calling Hotch to speed him up on what happened more so to track down Derek in the SUV, JJ's motherly instinct kicked in and she ran in to tend to DJ's bloody mouth. Office Dale helped Penelope down the hall to a quiet room where she could carry on her crying in private.

Kylie herd Rossi on the phone talking to Hotch and went into panic mode herself. DJ was hurt! She shot past him as quickly as she could and headed down the hall to see her boyfriend.

Luckily the station was fairly busy tonight so none of the other workers had stopped to pay attention to the scene.

When Kylie made it to the door she didn't see Penelope which panicked her more. She opened the door and saw her boyfriend spitting blood into a cup she ran to his side and hugged him -the best she could around her round belly-

"Oh my god baby what happened!" She freaked.

"Woah woah, take it easy Ky." JJ assured her with a warm hand on her arm. "You need to step outside."

Kylie didn't wanna listen but she knew better. She didn't wanna make things worse but she was still confused to what was going on or when JJ or Rossi even got there. Was there more to this? Was those drugs really DJ's?

She nodded and stepped back, hands flying to her face in shock. She could see the bruise on her boyfriends lower cheek. Did he get hit? Who hit him?

So many questions rang in her head and she went to turn around but was faced with Rossi who looked down at her with scolding eyes.

What was going on she thought

Stepping around him she backed out of the room keeping an eye on him which made his eyes soften. He wasn't mad at Kylie. He couldn't be. Officer Dale told him in the hallway that Kylie was innocent and had no clue DJ was selling drugs, let alone for the sake of her and their baby. Rossi let out a breath and pointed for her to go back down the hallway.

"Penelope is in a room to the left. Go and support her, she needs you." Was all he said and Kylie sprinted off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Back again. Sorry for the the long wait. Ugh so I've had some frustrating encounters on my FF account and my story "Derek Morgan The Player That He Is.." was reported and deleted. That upset me so I went on a delete spree on most of my stories except for this one. Do I regret it? Yes. A lot of PM's were sent to me from viewers disappointed in not being in able to see the ending as well as reading the rest of "Club Lion." I apologize everyone. I was ready to delete my account but I held off and been doing some writing so I'm back again with another chapter to this drama filled story. I have a New Years Eve story I'll be posting next week so be on the lookout for that fluffy 2-shot as well as into the New Year I been working on a Morcia Love Story that I think you all will enjoy :)**

 **Much love to those who've checked on me, and thank you for the kind messages for its because of you that I'm continuing to write.**

 **Chapter 17.**

Before tonight, Derek had never hit his son with so much force. Sure he popped his son every now and then when he was a child, and during his teen years he'd give him a good punch in the arm, but tonight, Derek did something he thought he would never wanna do, but he did. He punched his son square in the jaw and it felt good.

Now everyone knows when someone hits someone in the face, it means pure disrespect. And right now, Derek had no respect for his son. Nor did his son have respect for him, living under his roof and secretly selling drugs in hopes of financially taking care of his unborn child that he had yet to tell Derek about.

Fighting with himself as he sped down the highway, Derek had one destination in his mind. "Leave the city." He was more than angry, he was hurt. Why did my son not tell me he was going to be a father? Is he that afraid of me?

Fran Morgan always told Derek that he needed to put his anger in check in order to be a leading example and have a great relationship with his kids. Penelope had agreed. Derek wasn't a monster and everyone knew that, but Derek has a nasty temper and beware to whoever would be on the receiving end of it.

Shaking his head when his eyes became blurry from the tears threatening to leak from his eyes, Penelope came to mind. He seen the terror in her eyes when he accused her of knowing and not telling him.

"Who the fuck is she to keep something so precious from me?" He spat into the silent car, alone.

"I have every fucking right to know that my son, my teenage son screwed up and got his girlfriend pregnant!" He hit his hand against the steering wheel.

"And selling drugs? Selling drugs in order to take care of it?" He shook his head still in disbelief. "Where would he get that stupid idea?"

Switching lanes Derek glanced down at his phone that was vibrating and seen Hotch name appear on the screen. He picked it up and ignored his call. For all he knew, Hotch probably knew about his son having a kid on the way too. Derek felt betrayed. That day he video chatted with Penelope at the office, the way her and JJ looked so guilty. Yeah she had to of known too. So far the only person on his side and out the loop was Rossi, Reid and Emily.

Coming to a stop off the side of the road he threw the gear into park and went to his phone settings to turn off his GPS. For all he knew his wife was probably tracking him with her technical skills, he couldn't allow that. Bending down and reaching under the steering wheel of the SUV there was a box with blinking lights. Another GPS device. Derek yanked it clean from underneath and tossed it out the window.

Feeling a bit at peace, knowing now nobody could find him he drove back onto the road and continued his journey.

Penelope watched as the GPS device went dead. What the heck? She panicked thinking the worst that maybe Derek was in a wreck, but she shortly got a message from Hotch that it was disconnected. Shaking her head Penelope put her head in her hands to cry some more but Kylie walked into the room.

"Misses Morgan ?" She sounded like a wounded cat and it didn't take much for Penelope to turn to the girl with an open arm.

Kylie threw herself into Penelope's arms and sulked like a child. "It's his drugs aren't they? DJ's going to jail isn't he?"

Penelope didn't know that answer just yet but she was sure that that would be happening next.

"I'm so sorry for all of this. I'm sorry for falling in love with your son and doing this to all of you." Kylie choked out. Before Penelope could cut in Kylie went on "I should have said something but when I heard those kids in the back of my class whispering that DJ was the new dealer I was in shock and didn't believe. I should have asked him instead of allowing him to take me on shopping sprees. I knew better! But instead I was a fool and kept it too myself."

Penelope listened to her and rubbed her back. She forgot her sorrows for the moment and nurtured her sons hormonal girlfriend.

Zack the lawyer arrived and was speaking to Rossi and Officer Dale. Derek never called him off like he said he would, nor did JJ. He met with DJ and took his statement and then wanted to speak with Penelope.

Finding her in the room with Kylie he took a seat in front of them.

"Hello Penelope," he rubbed her arm in comfort. Her and Zack have known each other for quite some time now. He's been Derek's lawyer since before they were married.

Zack explained to Penelope and Kylie the situation. Both women were in shock and the silent tears wouldn't stop.

"This is all my fault." Kylie cried and Zack placed his hand on her knee assuring her that it wasn't. In DJ's confession on paper he explained that it was absolutely his idea and he knew it wasn't a good choice but he did feel cornered and knew he needed to do something fast in order to take care Kylie and the baby.

"DJ is a good boy, he just got scared and his mind thought like any other teenage boy that's hit an obstacle." He shrugged. "I can assure you Penelope, your son will not do hard time for this. Max would be 2 years."

"2 years?" Penelope repeated breathless. She felt like the world was closing in on her. 2 years is a long time and with it being DJ's Jr year of high school he will miss so much. All the plans she had wished her son would pursue would be shattered. No basketball. No college...

"He can't be gone that long, what about our baby!" Kylie freaked out again and held onto her belly.

"Shh shh" Zack tried to calm her. "I said max, now let me tell you the minimum." He pulled a paper out of his brief case to read. "Technically DJ is still a minor so he will be going to juvenile hall until the summer of next year."

"So a few months, okay. I can manage that." Penelope nodded her head in acceptance. It was going to be hard but at least she knew her son would be home sooner.

Kylie cried into her hands. Penelope rubbed circles on her back.

"DJ's gonna miss the birthing of the baby. The baby is due in March." She sniffled.

Penelope and Zack felt sympathy for the girl, as well as Zack felt sympathy for Penelope and DJ.

Back in the room JJ had just finished cleaning DJ up completely and got his bleeding to stop. He had a busted lip and a loosened tooth.

"My dad got me pretty good didn't he?"

JJ stopped and stared at DJ for a minute. Seriously? She thought. She shook her head and continued to clean up the floor with the paper towel that she was pushing around underneath her foot.

Rossi sat across from DJ and just watched him.

"So how far along is she?" He asked

DJ, uncomfortable with the the question squirmed in his seat.

"Is it yours?" Rossi added

"Hey!" DJ shot daggers at Rossi. "My girlfriend is not a hoe, are you implying that she is?"

"No, but I know that you are. And with how many times you've hurt her, it's possible she slept with somebody else."

You bas-"

"Enough!" JJ said loudly to get both of their attention. She pointed a finger at DJ and he slumped back in his chair.

"Rossi, can you step outside with me please." JJ glared at him and held the door open. Rossi got up and walked out of the room with JJ behind him.

"Rossi what the hell was that? Accusing Derek's son of being a hoe? And his girlfriend...?"

"Something is fishy about all of this. You know teenagers, they lie."

"Yes, yes they do. But why would these teenagers lie about this? Haven't you seen Kylie? She has a belly."

Rossi walks away from JJ some and looks as if he is having a conversation with himself.

JJ watches him, now concerned.

"Rossi are you in denial? Just like Morgan? You two are unbelievable." JJ pinched the bridge of her nose.

JJ was right. Rossi was feeling a bit in denial and even worse, he was feeling guilty. Rossi had caught DJ red handed the night he had fled the cops because they shut down his house party. While he was lecturing him and driving him back to his mansion to stay the night, he realized the boy was high. DJ confessed to smoking weed for the first time but he swore he would never do it again in a begging plea for Rossi to not go that far of telling his parents. He already was going to be in enough trouble for the house party. Rossi being Rossi couldn't help but feel for the boy and trusted his word. Now here in this situation of DJ being arrested for selling drugs, apart of Rossi feels betrayed but also as if this is partially his fault by it could have been prevented if he'd opened his mouth to Penelope at least.

He tried to shake off the guilt that coiled in his gut as he watched officers walk DJ out of the room with his hands behind his back in arrest. Penelope, Kylie, JJ, Zack, and the officers watched as he walked down the hall towards them.

DJ looking to his mother and girlfriend with apologetic eyes. Penelope and Kylie held back their sobs the best they could and gave him quick hugs before the cops broke them apart and ushered DJ to the end of the hall to be booked in a cell til further notice.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best. Now go home and try to get some rest." Zack patted Penelope on the back, picked up his brief case and left.

"He what?!" Emily shouted in surprise as she and Tara walked into the Morgan house. Penelope called to let Emily know what all had happened and asked if she could pick up Tara from her friends house. Emily plopped down onto the sofa chair with her mouth gaped open in complete shock. Trying to take in all the news she forgot poor little Tara was there standing in front of her staring desperately waiting for her to spill the beans.

Closing her mouth Emily patted the cushion next to her for the girl to sit.

"It's fine for you to explain everything to Tara, but tell her mommy is on her way."

"Okay" Emily said before ending the call.

Tara who was becoming rather inpatient stared blankly into Emily's eyes. Emily let out a long sigh before starting from the beginning. Towards the end, Tara was in tears. She gave Emily a tight hug and Emily stroked her hair. They sat there just like that for awhile, Emily letting the little girl let it all out.

The sound of keys got Emily and Tara's attention as they heard the front door being opened. In rushed Derek. Tara sat up immediately and called out to her father who took a glance at her then ignored her by heading up the stairs. Emily put both hands on Tara shoulders and told her to stay here. Getting up from the couch Emily sprinted up the stairs to find Derek. Finding him in his and Penelope master bedroom she witnessed him throwing clothes into a suitcase and the necessities he would need for a couple of days.

"Derek what are you-"

"Not right now Em."

That was a slight good sign. He called her by her nickname. But Emily still proceeded to try and pry information out of Derek.

"Pen called me. I know what happened. Am I mad? A little. Am I disappointed? Yes. Can I put myself in your shoes and feel how you're feeling? Definitely yes. But Derek, fighting with Pen isn't going to change or fix anything."

Derek shot Emily a glare and she did her best to hold her ground and keep a straight face.

"Screw Pen. She chose her battle."

"Der-"

"Tara!"

The sound of the door closing could be heard all the way upstairs, which meant Pen was heated.

"Daddy's upstairs mama!" Tara blurted out.

Shit.

Derek and Emily exchanged looks. Emily spun on her heel to leave the room while Penelope was entering. She looked around seeing the half filled suitcase open on the bed and her heart stopped.

"Derek! Are you leaving me?"

"Look pen, I need a few days. You hurt me!"

"I hurt you? Derek what do you think you're doing to me right now!"

Derek shook his head in anger and continued throwing clothes in his suitcase.

"Honey, I need you. You can't leave me like this. Our son is going to jail for a couple of months, probably two years." She explained as she started taking clothes out of Derek's suitcase. "We have a grandchild on the way that we need to make plans for and take care of til DJ is out. We still have our daughter to look after! You can't just leave!" She screamed

"Lower your voice!" He hissed while giving her a stern look. He walks over to their bedroom door and shut it before striding back over to Peneleope. Trying his best to keep his composure, "Our son is dead to me at the moment and you, are not too far behind. I'm leaving for a few days to wrap my head around all of this. I'm not about to pretend like everything is fine when it's not. Like I said, you hurt me and I never expected that type of hurt from you Pen."

"Derek what was I suppose to do? He confided in me and asked me not to tell you til he was ready. I couldn't go behind his back like that!"

"Yes you can, yes you could have. He's our son. Since when is he in charge and making decisions. Last I checked you were his mother. Last I checked you were my wife. I've never kept anything from you when it came to our kids. We swore no secrets. And well Penelope this was a secret.

"What about the baby?"

"What about it? Are we even sure it's his?"

"Derek how can you say that! Kylie would never sleep with another boy. She loves our son to death and you know that!"

That was true. Kylie did love his son to death and he knew the both of them were committed. Derek re grabbed the clothes Penelope just pulled out and re put it in his suitcase. Going to close the top, Penelope laid across it to stop him.

"Penelope move." Derek said calmly.

"No! I won't let you leave like this. Where are you going? At least tell me that much Derek." Tears flowed down her cheeks which broke him inside. He hated to see his wife cry, even worse when he knew he was the cause of her tears. Pumping his chest out and staying strong he pushed her off the suitcase and quickly closed and zipped it up.

"Don't worry about where I'm going. And don't go looking for where I'm going either. I'm serious Pen, no digging. Just let me be alone for a couple of days is all I ask." He said in a serious tone.

Crossing her arms in front of her and pouting like a little girl Penelope gave in and stood back watching her husband drag the bag off the bed and head for the door. Stopping in the doorway, Derek twirled the ring on his finger. In what seemed like slow motion, Penelope watched in complete shock as her husband slit it off and held onto it for a moment before shoving it into his jeans pocket.

"Don't check for me. I'll call you in a few days." Was the last thing he said to her before bouncing down the stairs. Penelope let out a whine of defeat and slid down to the floor as the tears spilled from her eyes.

Downstairs Tara was kneeling on her knees on the couch with her chin rested against the top area. Derek reached the bottom and put down his suitcase. His daughter looked up at him with foggy glasses. Unable to fight back a smirk he gently removed her glasses from her face and wiped them clear with the bottom of his shirt before placing them back into place. Placing his hands on Tara's cheeks he came face to face with her.

"I'm going away for a couple of days. But I promise you on my life I will be back for YOU," he empathized. "Daddy is just taking a break. Please take care of your mother and don't give her hell okay, can you do that? Be on your best behavior and as loving as you can be, because right now mommy needs that and unfortunately I can't give that to her."

Tara tries to nod her head but her dad still had a hold of her cheeks.

A sniffle is heard to the side of Derek so he turns his head to see Kylie sitting at the breakfast bar with red puffy eyes because she's been crying all night so far too. Emily was standing in his kitchen leaned against the countertop giving him sympathetic eyes.

Turning back to his daughter, Derek pressed a hard kiss to her forehead. "And make sure you watch after Kylie, you're going to be an auntie soon and that duty begins right now. She's going to go through hell these next few weeks and I'm sure your friendship will do the trick to keep her in the best spirits, so the little baby in her tummy will be okay." He pushed a smile to his lips as a tear welled up behind his eyes.

Excitement pulsed through Tara at the word auntie. She really was excited and couldn't wait for the baby to come but she understood what her dad meant and vowed to do her best for her mom and her brothers girlfriend.

Kylie sniffled more hearing Mr. Morgan include her. She thought he now hated her or looked at her as a whore. She knew part of the reason of him leaving was because of her but for him to tell Tara those words gave her small hope that he cared; he was just upset at the moment.

"I'm gonna miss you dad!" Tara cried while damn near leaping over the couch into her fathers arms. Derek rubbed her back and held her close for a few moments before releasing her and making her stand on her own two feet. He pushed her away from him to give them space so he could make his way out the door.

Emily saw the scene before her and made quick strides over to the pair so she could hold Tara back who was trying to follow her father out the front door. Derek felt his strength disappearing but thanks to Emily holding Tara back, he continued walking down the walkway to the SUV. Sliding into the passenger seat and starting up the vehicle he risked one last glance at his front door where he saw Tara struggling against Emily's grasp trying to break free. Derek's heart was re breaking into pieces and he threw the truck in gear to speed off down the road, determined to leave his family behind him for a couple of days


	18. Chapter 18

**With how long it's been since I've updated this story, I owe you all at least 2-3 chapters lol. I will have another one up hopefully by noon tomorrow, but no promises. My muse for this one is finally coming back. I'm eager to finish it but don't wanna rush it. Thank you to those who've stuck with me through my disappearances and even after the deletion of my epic story "Club Lion" that I didn't get to finish, nor am I gonna finish it. I don't feel comfortable with reposting it up again. I'm really sorry to disappoint and I hope in the future I will have an awesome story similar to it to share with you all. Anyways, on with the story :)**

"Ma, do we have to talk about this right now?"

Derek asked as he laid down on his mother's living room couch. He was 6ft tall so he took up the whole thing, laying on his back with his shoes kicked off in different places as he had walked in to the house.

"Yes. You need to talk about this right now. You need to get past these feeling so you can get back home to your family." Fran pressed as she sat across from her son in the sofa chair with her coffee mug in hand filled with hot tea.

Her son had drove the 11 hour stretch from Quantico Virginia to Chicago Illinois in 8 hours. How? She had no idea, nor did she wanna know. But she was thankful he made it to her in one piece. He vaguely explained to her all that had happened and he asked her to swear to keep from Penelope his location. Fran was worried for her son and his family. She knew it was a matter of time before Penelope called crying her eyes out demanding to know where her husband was, and poor little Tara probably feels she has the weight of the world on her shoulders after Derek sprawling that little talk on her before leaving the house.

Fran Morgan closed her eyes and rested her head back trying to keep her tears at bay. She was lost of words. Her grandson was in trouble. Possibly behind bars kind of trouble. He was the sweetest little boy growing up. Still was. Lately he just been on the wrong foot bumping head with his parents. But what teenager didn't? Fran could remember it like it was yesterday, when her grandson would come to visit her and help in the garden that she and the tenants had made out back to the apartment building she use to stay in before Derek bought her the house she currently lives in.

Flashback:

"Grandma like this?" DJ asked as he poured the water into the plant at a slow flow rather than dumping it.

Smiling, "that's right baby, exactly like that."

"Ooo grandma can I put the seed in the dirt?"

Handing her grandson the seeds to plant, Fran helped him dig small holes into the earth so he could lay the seeds down then cover it back up with dirt and water it.

"All finished." Fran smiled while DJ clapped.

"How long it's gon take to grow?"

"A few years, -"

"Just like me?" He cut in excited. "Mommy says in a few years I'll grow bigger."

Laughing, "Yep, mommy is right."

"I can't wait to grow bigger so I can be as tall and strong as my daddy. People say I look just like him grandma." He giggles. "But when I look in the mirror I see me." He points at himself. "People are silly." He crinkles his nose.

Fran laughs and began to tickle her grandson before chasing him playfully around the garden.

End flashback.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Derek's voice shook her from her thoughts.

"Start from the beginning Derek. Why are you here laying on my couch right now"

Derek was silent for a minute collecting his thoughts. He hated talking about things, mostly his feelings. It wasn't easy for him. He sighed.

"They hurt me." He mumbled, then paused before continuing. "Penelope kept something so serious from me when I thought we were a team."

Fran listened to her son and took another sip of her tea before setting it down on the table beside her. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "Derek. I understand your frustration with her, but what's the real reason you're here? What has you so upset son?

Fran knew her son. Derek was strong and brave. But when something hit an emotional nerve for him, he would run scared and always found himself right here on her couch laid out in exhaustion like he was at the moment.

Derek paused and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and inhaled as memories flooded his mind. When he was young, after his father died, he started hanging with the wrong group of kids. To make extra cash he would deliver things for them. Once he got older and into high school, money became a stressor. He didn't have the latest pair of Nikes or barely enough money to go to the local movies or fair -when in town- with friends. Derek was desperate and just wanted to fit in. And at home he watched his mother struggle with him and his two sisters, by trying to keep food on the table as well as clothes on their backs. So instead of doing the right thing and applying for a job, he turned toward the streets, to the same group that would send him on deliveries.

Coming back from his memories Derek gasped as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He hung his arm over his eyes to hide himself. His mother was still in the room and he didn't want her to see him breakdown. He was ashamed, and learned to put his teenage years behind him, but with all that was going on right now he couldn't help but feel guilty. Not thinking his past was gonna come back and haunt him in this way, but now his son was a replica of him. And it scared him. It pained him actually.

Seeing the frustration and sadness play across her son's face she stood up and patted him on the arm before stepping out of the room to give him some privacy to deal. Mama Fran was no fool. She remembered Derek during those days and how he felt hopeless. Like he was less of a man because he didn't have the funds to help with bills. Fran always told him when the time comes he'll be ready, but for now be a kid, be a boy, be a teenager. Enjoy it while you can because once you're an adult, you can't go back. But Derek being as stubborn as he was wanted to grow up fast and take care of his mother and sisters. It was courageous of him and generous but the situation he put himself in and landing himself a jail sentence wasn't pretty or apart of the plan. He was reckless and spent 2 years on lock down staring at four walls thinking about his actions. Luckily for him his dad was good friends with most of the local cops who adored Derek and felt they owed his mother and him for all the years they were suppose to look after them but couldn't, so they sponged Derek's record and he used that opportunity to turn his life around.

As soon as Fran stepped into her kitchen the telephone rang. Answering it immediately, not having a clue who it was, she put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"

Holding back a sob, Penelope greeted Fran on the phone. "Mama Fran."

Fran's heart cracked a little. Penelope sounded so sad and upset. It made her wanna break down and wrap the woman up in her arms.

"Penelope dear, please don't cry."

"It's Derek. We got into a fight. He left, and now I don't know where he is. Im hoping he went home to you."

Fran sat down on a stool and pondered for a moment thinking if she should disobey her son and tell Penelope the truth. She hated being in the middle but she wanted everybody to be okay. "Penelope listen to me, Derek is safe. He's here in Chicago, but I don't know where. He called me about 10 minutes ago and said he just needs some time to gather up his thoughts."

Penelope broke into a smile which pushed tears from her eyes. She was relieved for the most part to know that her husband was okay and somewhere safe. It still hurt to know that he was upset with her. Before she could respond to Fran, she started speaking again.

"Yes he did update me on what's going on and it saddens me deeply to know that my grandson is in so much trouble. But Penelope dear please listen to me..." Fran said the last part seriously.

Penelope wiped her tears and focused all her attention on her mother in law. "Yes, I'm listening." She sat on her bed and waited for her to begin.

"Do not beat yourself up about this. Derek is a bit of a ...runner. And you don't know that side of him. You only know the strong, heroic Derek. But you see dear, he wasn't always that person. What happened last night with DJ triggered something in him and has brung him back to his younger self. He doesn't know how to deal with this situation and instead of just telling you that, he acted out and lashed out on you which isn't fair. I'm not saying he isn't in the wrong because he is, and when I see him I will make sure of it to smack him upside the head. But be strong dear, and hold your family together. Derek will be back, with his tail tucked between his legs apologizing. But for now he just needs his space."

Penelope listened intently to her mother in law and was so confused. What did she mean by Derek was a runner? Tonight's situation triggered Derek's past? Did he once have a teenager pregnancy scare? Penelope had so many questions but she chose wisely not to question them and just nodded her head and thanked her mother in law for the heads up. Before bringing their call to an end, they shared "I love you's."

What Penelope knew for sure was her husband was at his mother's. Fran and her adapted a secret code way before her and Derek got together, that Fran would alert her when he's in the area, when really he was on her couch. It was a way to not break trust or have Fran going behind Derek's back about his business.

A knock at the door pulled Penelope from her thoughts. "Come in."

Pushing the door open, Tara walked into her mother's room. Looking around, seeing drawers opened and clothes a mess, unsure of it being okay to talk to her mother, Tara spoke softly. "Um, dinner is ready mom, that's if you're hungry, or up for eating." She cleared her throat. "Emily made sandwiches and salad. I helped." She smiled softly.

Penelope reached her hand out on the bed. Tara saw the gesture and ran to her mother's side, jumping onto the bed and throwing her arms around her the best she could. She was a broken little girl but she needed to be strong for her mother. Penelope held onto her daughter tight and kissed her forehead like her father would. "Thank you for making dinner." She whispered.

Tara looked up at her. "Daddy is gonna be okay mom. He'll be back. He promised." She assured her mother and was reassuring herself at the same time. She believed him and knew he would never abandon her. But then again, she never knew he would leave them how he did tonight neither.

After a few minutes, Tara got up and off of her mother pulling Penelope up with her and out of bed. She took her mother's hand and lead her out the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen to grab her plate to eat. Emily and Kylie were sitting chatting and eating their dinner. They stopped what they were doing to look at Pen who smiled weakly at them.

"Hang in there P.G. It takes a village ya know?" Emily smiles at her before drinking the juice from her cup.

Kylie gives Penelope a half smile and stands up from her spot to walk over to her. "Misses Morgan." She says, before taking Penelope's hand into hers and placing it on the side of her stomach.

Confusion spreads across Penelope features until she feels a small thump thump against her palm. She gasps in excitement and smiles wide feeling her grand baby kick for the first time. Happy tears spring to her eyes and she wipes them away quickly embarrassed at her reaction.

"Hey!" Tara rushes over. "I wanna feel my niece or nephew kick too!" She says excitedly and gently places her hand in the same area her moms is.

Kylie laughs a bit and lifts her shirt for better contact of the two hands on her belly. The baby is kicking like crazy in her belly and while usually she finds it a bit uncomfortable, right now it was the most precious thing and sprang happy tears to her eyes as well.

Emily watched the family with aw. This was a calm beautiful moment in the storm. It was much needed and she was glad it was happening. Though it made her mad inside that Derek was missing out on this because of his anger, but Emily couldn't judge him or worry. She knew Derek had his past and she was one of the only members on the team to know of it. She'd give him a couple of days before she sent him a call. It wasn't her place to educate Penelope or the team on his demons so she would keep quiet and do whatever Penelope and the family needed in the time being. She finished her juice and set down the glass, standing to walk over to the family and join in on the smiles and laughs.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took a day to get this one out there. I am free writing this story. No chapter done in advance, so my muse kicks in at random and makes my story to the way it goes lol. I'm trying my best to bring light to the story because it's been on a dark road full of drama and tears. We need smiles and laughs. Funny thing is, I'm a smiley and giggly type of person so it's really strange that I don't find a joy in writing stuff like that, but ANYWAYS I went off topic there haha whoops. Enjoy this next installment and leave reviews :) Happy Friday peeps**

A month and a half had passed since Derek left. He honestly didn't plan on being away for that long, but the team wound up having a case in the Chicago area and Derek stepped in to help. It was like he was never away honestly. But after a week they finally caught the unsub and the team was back on their plane to Quantico, without him. For the first two days in the case, Derek refused to call Penelope, handing the phone over to Reid to make the calls. JJ chewed him out for an hour later that night when Hotch released them to go and get some sleep.

"Morgan! If you don't pick up the phone and call your wife!"

"JJ you know I can't do th-"

"Enough! I don't wanna hear it. Mark my words Derek, if I get back to Quantico and Penelope is in tears because she hasn't heard from you, and she drills us on questions about how's he doing, did he look alright? Is he eating? Did he mention me? Did he mention the kids? Does he still love me? I am going to karate kick your ass to your early grave, do you hear me?!"

Before Derek could answer her, Reid cut in. "Ooo, she's serious you know. You tell him JJ" he cheered her on.

"Reeeeid." Derek warned but shutup quickly catching JJ's glare.

Throwing up his hands in surrender Derek nodded his head. "Okay okay, you win. I'll call her."

Backing down and relaxing a little bit JJ cracks her neck to show off how tough she was and grabs her bag to leave the boys.

Reid, now chewing a piece of his bagel while staring down at nothing in deep thought like he always did, have Morgan curious.

"What are you conjuring up in that genius mind of yours kid?"

"Probably a way to trump you from making that call, so he can see JJ really kick your ass to an early grave." Rossi teased as he walks by carrying his shit jacket behind his shoulder.

Reid stops chewing looking up to laugh at the comment. "Goodnight Derek." He raised his eyebrows and gave him an amused look before exiting the building.

"Serves you right you know." Came Emily's voice from the corner of the room. She was in the shadows watching the whole thing. "Do you have any idea what's going on at your home? How everyday Penelope sports a fake smile even though her heart is constantly shattering into a billion tiny pieces."

Derek puts his large hand up to block Emily's words. He knew how badly he hurt his wife, he didn't need to hear it.

"So, any luck?" Em decided to slightly change the subject.

Shoving his belongings in his go bag he paused for a second. "I'm working on it." He continued, pulling close the draw strings on the bag.

"That's all you've got? Well that's lame." She said sarcastically causing Derek to spin around and speak to her harshly.

"I don't need your shit right now Prentiss. Okay?" His voice boomed. "I have my own shit to deal with and until then, I can't come home. I can't be around Pen."

Not backing down like the others might have, Emily stood her ground and boomed her voice right back at him. "Then tell her that! Have you thought about trying that Derek? She needs to hear those words from you. She'll understand then, because with how you're doing this shit here, she knows nothing, and that's what killing her inside Derek. She's lost. You've left her nothing. No clues, no nada. I'm going insane by not ratting on you!

"Well stop going by the house!"

Silence.

Emily was shocked at his words. Was Derek saying she wasn't welcome anymore at his house. He's never said anything remotely even close to that meaning and she felt like she had just been smacked in the face. Who was he? She eyed him closely for a minute making him feel uncomfortable under her stare, when finally she pinched him.

"Ouch! What the hell Em?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure you're real." She tilted her head to the side, still studying him. "That you're the real SSA Derek Morgan; my stubborn, big headed, pain in my ass, phenomenal, door kicking, undefeated, heroic, old FBI partner."

Derek snorted a laugh. "I'm not old."

Emily smirked.

Derek wound up calling Penelope and though he kept it brief, it was what they both needed to his relief and it was enough to keep them going without each other for a little longer.

Week three of being away, Derek started calling the house phone every other night to speak to Tara, but he refused to speak to Penelope. Some nights, Penelope would answer the call knowing it was him and when she'd whisper his name, his end of the line would remain silent until she said she was going to get Tara and he'd thank her. It was torture but a part of her actually felt like she deserved it.

Penelope did her best to keep the flow of the house the same but it was hard. Everyone was internally miserable, especially her. Kylie spent most of her days locked up in DJ's room laying down in bed. Afraid that she would fall into a depression, Penelope made sure to get her up and out the house as much as possible with walks to the park or going out to eat so they can attempt to share laughs. Tara was surprisingly doing okay, from what Penelope witnessed. The pre teen was upset after her fathers departure but she managed to keep a small smile on her face and engage in genuine laughter when the three of them would go on their walks or out to eat. Tara even suggested that Kylie takes an indoor swimming aerobic class at the gym. She had read on google that it would be great for the mother and unborn baby. Tara talked to her niece or nephew every night before she went to bed and every morning before she left for school. The girl was a goddess, truly charming, and impressing Penelope more and more each day.

Penelope on the other hand was dying inside. Apart of her died that night when Derek shoved their wedding ring into his pocket. Honestly she didn't know exactly what that meant. Was he going to divorce her? The moment replayed in her mind every night before she went to bed. She did as he asked and didn't try contacting him, though Derek made that entirely impossible by leaving his work phone at the house with her, and his personal phone turned off. Penelope would call it twice a day just to hear his voice on the voicemail greeting. She missed her husband. Even though Penelope knew Derek was in Chicago at his mother's, he didn't withdrawal money from their bank accounts or make any purchases with their card at any stores. He was definitely off the grid. Penelope managed to speak to Fran in the mean time, at least once every other day for sanity and to re assure herself that Derek was somewhat okay, though Fran was honest with her and told her his condition hasn't changed.

No improvement.

That worried Penelope. Did that mean Derek wasn't going to come home any time soon? Fran told Penelope again to stay strong and focus on her kids in the mean time, and that Derek would be home when he was ready. Penelope believed her. She knew Derek wouldn't seriously abandon her like this... Or would he?

Two weeks after DJ was arrested, his lawyer got him in for a speedy trial and with it being his first offense the judge only gave DJ an 8 month sentence. It wasn't forever, but it still was a really long time, to be away from home, from his family. He was going to miss the birth of his child and at least two months of his or her's life. It saddened everyone, including the BAU family. But DJ took the sentence very well and had a sit down talk with his mom, sister, and girlfriend about how sorry he was for putting them through this and to not worry about him. He promised to do his best to stay out of trouble while in there so he can get back home to them sooner possibly, because the judge said with good behavior he could be out within five months.

DJ was a delinquent, disobeyed the law, and got caught. But he was going into juvenile hall with pride, ready to serve his time. Penelope was really proud of her son's attitude. He wasn't whining, crying, or lying to get out of this. He accepted his punishment and was determined to get it over with. He was just like Derek in so many ways, brave, fair, and driven. If anything, this experience was needed. It humbled their son and hopefully set him straight, so he'll know to never make this mistake again.

DJ asked about his father, wanting to know why he didn't show up to court for him. Penelope had to be truthful and let him know his father had left that night. Penelope wished she didn't say anything though because it left a bitter taste in her son's mouth and she wanted nothing more in this world than for her boys to get along again. The news of how Derek cut out, angered DJ and if anything made him rebellious towards his father even more.

"Okay Kylie, I am going to apply this gel on your tummy. Now it may feel cold at first but it will warm up quickly." The ultrasound technician Joy, said with a smile on her face as she sat beside the bed on her stool.

Penelope was in the room with them and couldn't wait to hear her grandchild's heartbeat.

Joy set the transducer against Kylie's stomach and glided it across her belly smoothly. Penelope took a step closer to the monitor squinting her eyes to get a better look at what was happening.

"Ahh. I see we have a sleeper." Joy laughed lightly.

"Aww man." Penelope whined disappointedly.

"No worries Ms. Morgan, let's wake he or she up shall we?" Joy began feeling around Kylie's stomach where the baby was laying. The baby fluttered a little obviously moved by the different weight in its surrounding but it kept on snoozing.

"Oh god." Kylie complained. "It must be a boy, stubborn like his father." She mumbled.

Penelope snorted a laugh at that. Just like her husband she thought.

Joy laughed again and re sat on her stool. "One more option, Kylie give me a few good coughs." She smiled.

"Huh?" Confused, Kylie faked a few coughs like the technician said.

To her and Penelope's surprise, the baby kicked it's legs and waved its arms.

"There we go. Good morning baby." Joy cooes. She begins to glide the transducer again and continues the check up appointment while Penelope and Kylie are glued to the computer screen in aw at the baby.

"Oh my god, look at its hands!" Kylie beams. "And it's wittle feet!" She was in absolute aw, seeing her baby for the second time. The first time there weren't distinct features, to where this time everything was in view.

Penelope traced her hand against the screen outlining the baby. She was just as excited as Kylie and it all became so real to her. She was going to be a grandma. She never thought that far ahead, so it was all new to her.

"Are you interested in knowing the sex of the baby?"

Kylie and Penelope locked eyes. Both of them in shock, not knowing what to do. They hadn't talked about amongst each other, and Kylie hasn't talked about it with DJ either. After a moment Kylie shook her head no. "No thanks. Me and my boyfriend want to be surprised. We'll love him or her just the same." She smiled and placed her hand on her belly where there wasn't any gel.

Giving her a nod in understanding, Joy jotted some numbers of measurements down on the paperwork. The baby was the right weight, length, and size. Absolutely healthy so far with no signs of any birth defects.

"Alrighty, just one more thing left to do. This is one of my favorite parts of the appointment. Are you ready?" She asks them.

Joy had the both of their undivided attention. Suddenly the room filled with the noise of a loud thumping healthy heartbeat.

Happy tears sprung to Penelope and Kylie's eyes. It was the most beautiful sound, like music to the both of their ears. Again, reality sunk in and Penelope was in shock that in a few short months she was going to be a grandmother.

Kylie did her best to hold back sobs as the sound of her child's heartbeat overwhelmed her with different emotions; joy, sad, thankful, and scared. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be a mother. That she and DJ made a baby together. It was becoming tougher and tougher by the day, with him not being there with her. It tore her up inside because she still quietly blamed herself. She felt like she failed her man. Her first love. The only guy that mattered. They sent letters to each other constantly and he'd call twice a month -spending all the money his aunt Des put on his phone to call- to hear her voice and remind her of how proud of her he was and how much he missed her. Even from the inside, he was her rock. He kept her level headed, grounded, sane, and happy.

Cleaning the gel off her belly and allowing her to slip back into her clothes, Penelope followed Joy out of the room to retrieve a live disc of the heartbeat on the ultrasound video as well as four print outs for everyone.

"It's so tiny!" Tara shrieked in excitement as she placed the picture up on the refrigerator door with a magnet. "It's gonna be cute! Just like its auntie" she said happily whole pointing to herself.

Kylie and Penelope couldn't help but to laugh. Tara was so into her self these days it was funny. She definitely was on her way to her teenage years.

At work, after the team was finished with briefing, to lighten the mood some before her do workers boarded the plane to fly out to their next destination, she pulled out the sonogram and placed it in the center of the table. JJ went to snatch the picture first.

"No way! Is this the baby?"

"Awww, let me see!" Emily said while snatching the picture from JJ and grinning.

Reid and Hotch huddled to the side of Em to get a good look and they smiled at the picture as well.

"I think it's a girl" said Hotch

"What?" Emily looked at him like he had five heads. "It's definitely a boy.

JJ folded her arms. "You sound so sure" she chuckled.

Emily smiled proudly.

"Studies show that if you can tell the sex of a baby from the size of their hands and feet..." Reid started throwing out facts but was cut off by a clap on the back from Rossi. "Ok kid, that's enough, let's not spoil the surprise, shall we?"

Everyone laughed in agreement and got up ready to head out to the air strip.

Hanging back, Hotch approached Penelope before she padded down the hall to her lair.

"Garcia."

Turning around Penelope frowned. Usually, she didn't mind still being referred to her old last name, but with everything going on, it hit a sensitive spot and she wants to crawl under a rock.

Seeing the emotion spread across her face, Hotch back peddled and started over. "My apologies, Penelope."

"It's okay. My apologies too sir." She looked down at the floor, not able to make eye contact.

"Penelope, you know.." Hotch wasn't too good at speeches or pick me up's for friends. But this was Penelope. His good friend. His family. "I know you're tired of hearing everyone say it's going to be okay... But I know Morgan, and believe me. He is going to be okay. He loves you, so much. He might risk it all, what he has with you. But he would never let go of what he has with you. You and I both know he will return, and the reason it's taking him this long is because he doesn't wanna return to you broken. He's not gonna come back until he's the Derek Morgan that we've all gotten to know over the years."

Penelope wiped a tear that spaced and was falling down her cheek. She smiled weakly, embarrassed that she was emotional. It's all she did lately and it was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Thanks boss man. You're the best. And nobody could have said those words better than you. Again, thank you." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before wiping it off with her thumb and chuckling at herself.

Hotch laughed too shocked at what she did and how quickly she did it. He wanted to ask why she wiped it off when he thought of the answer and he let out another short laugh. Derek would have chastised them for that and held it against them for the rest of the day. He was so territorial of his wife it was cute.

"Hey Garc..Penelope. Have a good day." He smirked at her then walked out of the room.

DJ was laying back on the bench doing sit ups when one of the other boys that shared a bunk with him slapped the Mail at his feet to get his attention. Coming up for a stop, DJ took the two envelopes and ripped them open. Smiling at the card in hand, it read:

"Hi daddy, today I'm 16 weeks old. I'm the size of an avocado. I'm developing bone and my skull is maturing. Mommy is showing and she has the cutest baby bump. I've learned a new activity which is kicking mommy. I prefer at night while she's trying to go to sleep, but she starts to talk to me and I settle down. She has a lovely voice, but not lovely enough to sing. Haha don't tell her I told you that. But Anyways, I love you and I gotta go.

P.s. Check out my hands and feet in the next envelope. My gender is still a mystery and I'm not revealing til my birthday so don't try investigating because you won't find it :P.

DJ laughed at the card he was sent and excitedly ripped open the next envelope. Seeing his baby brung a feeling of peace, hope, and love through his body. He clenched it tightly to him and inhaled a heavy breath. He was going to be a dad. And he vowed to be the best dad. And that wasn't behind bars in this jail cell. He swore to the gods above the he would never ever be stupid enough to be on lock down again.

"Derek can you retrieve the mail please?" Fran asked her son from the kitchen.

It was early evening. The sun was setting in the sky, on its way down, so the colors in the sky were a nice shade of orange and red. Derek opened the mail box, grabbed the mail, then headed back inside. Throwing it down onto the kitchen table without force, he walked to the fridge to grab a water.

Fran went over to the table, sorting bills from junk mail, when she came across the envelope addressed to her in cursive handwriting. It was her daughter in laws handwriting. She remembered. "Oh my."

Getting Derek's attention, he put down his water bottle and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed in front of him. "What is it ma?" He asked.

"I don't know." Fran said nonchalantly fumbling to get the darn thing open. Once she finally was able to pull out the ultra sound, her breath caught in her throat and she placed a hand over her heart. "My word..." She smiled.

Derek went to her side thinking she was having a heart attack or something and held onto her shoulders. "Ma-"

She placed her hand over his on her shoulder cutting him off. She held up the ultra sound with the hand holding it, in front of Derek. He took it from her and studied it. There before him was his grandchild. He couldn't control the swelling in his heart at the sight. It wasn't much of a picture but it was touching. Not able to hide his feelings from his mom on this one, he looked at her mirroring the same grin as her and gave her a hug. "Ma, I think we're gonna make some fine grandparents."

Fran chuckled and gave her son a squeeze. "That's the first time I seen you grin since you've been here." She reminded him. "And that I do agree son. First time grandparent for you, while its to the 2nd power for me." She joked. "But don't think I'm slowing down. I still have some life in me to fall back in the snow and make snow angels with my grandbaby."

Derek laughed at the thought of that and it was a good laugh. For the first time in a month, he felt semi alive, forgetting the demon he was battling within. Padding over to his mother's telephone, he dialed his house phone and waited for an answer.

After a few rings, he started to frown thinking nobody was home. But to his reward someone was home and they answered the phone.

"Morgan residence, you've reached the oracle of all knowing."

Grinning, Derek used his baritone voice. "Baby girl."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your patience :) Sorry it's been a week since the last update. This story still has at least 5-6 more chapters to go before the ending as well as a prologue. Stick with me, my muse went a little left again and it's going to be a tear jerker within the next few chapters. Fluffffff 3**

Penelope was not expecting that phone call from her husband, and even though she was angry with him for leaving her for this long, she couldn't help the pang of excitement and the feel of the juices flowing in her heart, all the way down between her legs. This was her husband, the father of her children, her best friend, her chocolate Adonis, her world, her Derek Morgan.

A smile crept onto her face and tears welled in the back of her eyes. Ever since his departure from her life temporarily, she has been an emotional mess. She could shed tears at the drop of a dime. Kylie had joked with her a few times for being the pregnant one rather than her with how emotional she was.

Hearing Derek's voice hurt, so instead of screaming at him and asking him why, she hung up the phone.

Derek wasn't expecting that reaction from his baby girl at all but he knew he deserved it. It was going on 2 months since he left her alone to deal with everything. He was a selfish asshole and a complete fool. He's made a lot of stupid choices in his life but he never thought he'd fuck up as a husband too. He missed his wife, he missed his home, he missed his kids, he missed his friends. He needed to get back to Quantico fast and fix the mess he created.

Hanging up the phone receiver to its base, Derek turned to face his mother who was leaned against the arch in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Ma,"

"I know baby." Fran nodded.

Derek walked over to her and gave her a hug. A hug that held many thanks and apologies at the same time. His mom had harbored him and his demons and had to deal with the slight stress that every mother endears, which is worrying about their child.

It was a good time spent because Derek actually accomplished a few things. Way more than he's ever accomplished with the shrink at his job. He actually talked things out with his mom, from the day his father was killed, to Carl Buford, and the drug dealing that lead to his lockup. He never opened up with her about any of that, so it was a huge step. He really did feel better, like a chip had been taken off of his shoulder.

Packed suitcase at his ankles and waiting for his plane to board, Derek watched a family across from him. It was a mother and father with their two children who seemed happy. The girl and boy were chasing each other running circles around their father -kinda like how DJ and Tara would do when they were that age- while the mother held onto her husband and looked at him with fire of desire and love in her eyes. Seeing that family made Derek reminisce on his own and how things use to be, back when his children were innocent.

"Now boarding flight 57" announced the woman over the loud speaker.

Derek grabbed the handle to his luggage and headed towards his door with two mission in mind, and that was to apologize to his children and to earn his wife's trust, smile, and adoration for him back.

Tara wiped her face with the sleeves of her coat as she stood from the spot where she was hiding from her peers. It was lunchtime and she often would finish her food, then go to a secluded area in the back of the school to sit and silently cry her eyes out. Ever since her father left she's maintained to keep her tears at bay while at home. He told her to stay strong for mom and Kylie and that was what she did, but she needed to let her feelings flow too. So at school during lunch was her cry time. It helped a lot.

Walking up the hallway to her next class, she stopped at the drinking fountain. She bent over to take a drink when a girl that went by the name of Jessie gave a low whistle. Scrunching up her nose in confusion, Tara stood up straight again and turned to see who whistled at her.

"Hey boo." Jessie winked.

Tara rolled her eyes and bent down again to get her drink of water.

Jessica, known as Jessie, was in a grade above Tara and they had the same lunch period. They immediately became good friends which Derek and Penelope didn't agree with simply because of the bad influence they believed Jessie had on their daughter. Once, Jessie had convinced Tara to cut class with her so they could go to the mall. After being caught, that landed them in detention for a week. Penelope and Derek were furious and it was Tara's first time being grounded. Not happy with their daughter on her choice of a friend Derek tried banning her from hanging with the girl but Penelope thought it wasn't fair and that they needed to trust their daughter. And ever since, Tara hasn't been in trouble or caught doing something she wasn't suppose to. Was she using her noggin because she didn't wanna get in trouble with her parents again? Or because she wanted to protect her friendship that her parents disagreed with?

"Hey have you been crying again?" Jessie asked her.

Tara tried to walk pass Jessie and ignore her question but Jessie blocked her and wrapped her arms around her giving her a hug.

"Babe, listen to me.." Tara tiled her head up so Tara could look her in the eyes. "It's gonna be alright. You know I don't like your dad much, but I promise you he's a man of his word and he'll be back."

A tears escaped Tara's eye and rolled down her cheek. Jessie wiped it away with her thumb and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Tara and Jessie. Break it up. It's time for you two to get to class." Said the voice of principle Schwartz.

"Yes ma'm." They said in unison as they backed away from each other.

Their school had a no kissing or cuddling rule and because they were a couple, in the faculties eyes, they were a little too close.

At the Quantico juvenile facility, DJ was in his cell laying down on his bottom bunk with his ankles crossed staring up at the ultra sound picture his mom had sent him.

He'd stare at it for hours and tried his best to see if he could define the sex of his child but he couldn't, just like the note in the card had told him.

He was about to roll over to his side to try and take a nap when a warden approached his cell door and it rolled open.

"Derek Morgan Jr. You have a visitor."

Confused, but surprised at the same time, he got out of bed and put his wrists up to be cuffed. It was protocol for everyone's safety while walking the halls so no one can attempt escape. He followed the warden to the visiting room area where there were metal tables and chairs lined up along the walls. In the middle of the room was an empty space for the guards to stand and watch.

Standing in the visitor room was Aaron Hotchner. DJ wasn't expecting to see him out of all people and it worried him that maybe Aaron was here to try and convince him of writing or calling his dad, like his mother had tried many times after she told him his father left. He almost told the warden that he didn't wanna see the man and to take him back to his cell. He knew his rights and he was willing to exercise them, but who he saw next nearly knocked him off his feet. Just like she did every time he saw her.

Kylie spotted him and continued to wait anxiously for him to step into the room. DJ put his wrists up again never leaving eye contact with her as the warden un cuffed him. Once free, he nearly ran to her and regardless of her size now, protruding belly and heavier breast, he lifted her off her feet and twirled her like a ballerina before bringing her in front of him and giving her lips a heated kiss.

Hotch smiled at the pair and found himself sitting at the farthest table away from them, to give them their space. He knew the couple hasn't seen each other since the day DJ was arrested and if he were in one of their shoes he's sure he would have gone crazy by now.

Kylie pulled back from the kiss and put her hands on her boyfriends cheeks to hold him still and study his face. He looked like he aged a couple of years but that was understandable with the circumstances. He had wrote to her many times telling her that he was worried about her and their baby everyday. He knew they were in the great hands of his mother but it wasn't the same as it would be if he was there with her every morning holding her hair back while she's suffering her morning puke, or massage her every day swollen feet, or kiss her every chance he got to remind her she's loved.

"Baby I've missed you so much."

"We miss you too." She clung to him.

Penelope had just left Hotch's empty office. She had a folder full of the latest case crime scene photos that needed to be taken down to storage for records. She waved hello to JJ before stepping into the elevator.

Meanwhile, Derek was on his way up the stairs. He would have taken the elevator but he was anxious to see his colleagues and his baby girl.

"And those crime scene photos we saw today," JJ said while making eye contact with her colleagues standing around the bull pen before continuing." I wasn't aware people could come up with more ideas worse, then what we've already seen."

Emily and Rossi nodded their heads in agreement.

"You should see what comes up when you type 'death' into a search engine." Reid added.

"Reid, no wonder you can't get a date." Derek's baritone voice surprised them all as he smirked walking up behind them.

"Derek." Reid and Emily said in unison happy to see their friend. Em approached him with a hug, while Derek reached out to give Reid a fist bump, but he caught it instead, wrapping his hand around his fist.

Rossi couldn't hold back the roar of laughter that escaped from his belly. It triggered Derek into laughter too, which made Reid more clueless to what he did that was so funny.

JJ shook her hear at Reid but kept her eyes on Derek. Yes she was happy that he was back but she was still upset that it has taken him so long to come back. Everyday JJ had to witness Penelope breaking and withering by the day from the absence of her husband. A part of her wanted to walk over to Derek and smack him across the face, but she stayed put.

Derek felt her watching him and after the outburst in Chicago he wasn't really sure how to approach her. He was now here, so JJ shouldn't still be that mad. Right?

"Is Hotch in his office?"

"No, he left early for the day. Not sure particularly to why. We didn't question him." Rossi shrugged as he put his hands into his jeans pockets.

Remembering Penelope, Derek focused his attention to his wife's lair. He saw the light on and a glint of excitement flashed across his face making him grin.

"I'd wipe that look off your face Morgan, because if you think Garcia is going to be 'uberly' happy to see you, I would say you truly are a moron." JJ said dryly snatching a chart off Reid's desk and headed down the hall towards her office.

The bull pen remained silent for a moment.

Derek sighed. He was speechless. He knew Penelope wasn't going to be delighted to see him, but he hoped his friends would be at least. Clearly JJ was pissed with him, and her friendship meant something to him, so he made sure to make a mental note that he needed to apologize to JJ as well. He's sure that she was there for Penelope the most; emotionally during his absence. He needed to thank her.

"She's not up there at the moment. She went down to the basement to check in crime scene photos, but she'll be back up. Hurry and get to her room so you can talk." Emily whispered loudly trying to give Derek some advice.

"Make her listen, but remember, to be gentle." Reid added before quickly leaving the floor to go to the break room to make himself another cup of coffee.

Rossi rocked his head in an encouraging manor for Derek to take the steps to his wife's office. He also gave Derek's shoulder a squeeze and whispered to him, "if you ever pull a stunt like this again on my kitten, I will hunt you down." before walking away to his own office to finish up some paper work.

Alone, Derek bounced up the steps and down the hall to Penelope's room. He punched in her password for the door to unlock and stepped inside.

Moments later, Penelope exited the elevator and the sound of her heels clicked against the tile floor to her lair. She punched in her password and opened her door. Not paying much attention to the figure leaned against her desk with his arms folded, she turns to close the door.

Immediately she paused in her movement and got a waft of that familiar scent in her nostrils. It made her breath hitch and the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. Swallowing a lump in her throat, and turning back around slowly, her jaw dropped open when she saw who was in her room.

"Penelope."

Closing her eyes shut tight, from hearing her name in the sound of his voice, and reopening them, she was surprised to see that he was still standing there. She tried again and this time attempted to wiggle her nose like 'I dream a Genie' wishing she had magic and he would just disappear.

Derek chuckled and stepped to her. "Sweetness," came the his voice dripping like honey.

Penelope pressed herself against her door afraid that if he'd touch her she'd melt away. "This is just a dream Penelope snap out of it." She told herself out loud.

Derek was amused that his baby girl was acting like this and gently placed his hands on her hips and brushed his lips against hers invading her personal space. He felt her stiffen to his touch so he figured he needed to coax her to relax, so he gently pressed his lips against hers in the same way he did when they had their first kiss 18 years ago.

Penelope didn't want to allow this, but her body was saying other wise. She felt Derek's tongue swipe her bottom lip for entrance so she opened her mouth for him. Bad idea.

Derek dipped his tongue into her mouth and drank from her like he was famished. Their tongues danced along each other to the perfect rhythm like it always did. Penelope was melting and felt herself withering away to heaven so she reached up and gripped Derek's shoulders for dear life as she made out with him.

Needing to part for air, Derek pulled back slowly sucking on her bottom lip just as she liked it, and enough for the both of them to inhale air.

"God." She breathed.

"Nope, just me darling."

Her eyes shot open and flashed with anger. With all thoughts rushing back to her mind, she pushed Derek away from her. "No. You have no right." She barked. "You can't just walk into here and do this, as if you weren't gone for the past 2 months." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Derek stepped back watching her. Damnit. Just a few minutes ago he was sure he had her going, but just that quickly she did a 360.

"Baby I-" he was silenced by her hand.

"Penelope." She corrected him before giving him a hand signal to continue.

His jaw dropped slightly. He was stunned. Did his wife just disapprove him of calling her baby?

"Penelope, I'm sorry. I-" Derek couldn't find the correct words. There really weren't any right words for what he did.

Penelope waited for him to finish. She wanted answers. She desperately wanted to know why he bailed like that. More so, she was worried sick about him, but until he came clean to why he left so sudden she wasn't going to tell him that.

Derek let out a sigh and went to sit down on her couch. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve some of the stress he's been carrying. Looking up to meet eyes with his wife again, the corner of his lip quirked into a quick fake smirk.

"I was afraid." He finally admitted.

Penelope saw the hurt in his eyes and wanted to rush to him and caress his cheek but she needed to stand her ground and let her husband explain himself if they planned on moving forward with things.

"Afraid of what Derek?"

"Everything. I was hurt, jealous,-" he was cut off by Penelope's door being pushed open. It was Reid.

"Oops. Sorry guys. Penelope, you're needed by group B." He informed before closing the door as he left.

Penelope turned her attention back to her husband who was now standing again. She wanted to cling to him and continue to hear his reasoning but she needed to get upstairs.

"We'll finish this later. I have to go." She said before grabbing her laptop and fuzzy pen off her desk. "Tara gets out of school in 20 minutes," she said once she reached the door. "Maybe you should go and see her." She suggested taking a last look at Derek before leaving the room.

Derek felt his heart skip a beat. He missed his ladybug as he called her since she was 2 years old. But he knew seeing her and explaining things to her wasn't going to be easy neither. But he was her father and it was important that he made amends with his family.

The dismissal bell rang and students filled the halls. Tara shoved her notebook into her backpack and was last too get up from her desk. Ms. Honey, her 6th period Science teacher had been watching her closely ever since Penelope had informed her that they were having family issues at home. She convinced Tara to confide in her and she offered her a shoulder when needed, but always was careful not to pry.

Jessie was outside of her girlfriends classroom waiting for her in the hall. Glancing down at her watch for no reason then looking back up to look down the hall, she noticed a familiar face approaching. A smirk appeared on her face, then a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"SSA Derek Morgan." She greeted with a fold of her arms across her chest.

Derek stopped in front of her, "Jessie." He returned the greeting with a head nod.

"I told her you would be back." Jessie switched weight onto her other foot. "Ironically I'm glad that you are." Derek quirked a brow to her statement. "Because I was beginning to think that my encouragement to keep her sane was starting to become a lie."

Derek gave Jessie apologetic eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. He really didn't know what to say to the girl, unsure if he should tell her to run off or thank her.

Just then the classroom door was pushed open and Tara's eyes went wide like saucers. "Daddy!" She said in a hushed tone laced with pure surprise, while without skipping a beat she threw herself into his arms, while he caught her right on time, wrapping his arms around her and cradling her head against his body.

Immediately she started crying which worried Derek for a moment until he heard his daughters muffled voice. "You came. You came back for me like you said. I know you told me you would but I-I wasn't sure.. And-"

"Shh shhh" Derek soothed her while rubbing circles against her back. "It's okay sweetheart, I'm here."

Jessie leaned in to whisper something into Tara's ear then patted Derek on the side as a silent "goodbye" before walking away down the hall to leave the father and daughter alone.

The hallways were empty by now, so Tara didn't have to worry about having an audience, but Ms. Honey witnessed the moment from her room. She gave Derek a warm smile as she pulled close her classroom door.

Derek gave Tara a kiss on the top of her head. "Come on ladybug, it's time to go."

Tara breathed for a minute inhaling the familiar scent of her father. She nodded against his body before pulling away to look up at him. She saw the glistening tears on the brim of his eyes threatening to fall at any time and it impacted her in a way she didn't understand.

"Can we get ice cream... Before we go home."

Chuckling a low chuckle, Derek threw his daughters back pack onto one of his shoulders and began the walk down the hall with Tara beside him.

"Hmm." He grinned. "I don't see why not?" He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him.

Tara smiled and bent her arm up to touch his hand on her shoulder. A small gesture, but it spoke volumes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all :) I am so so sorry for my disappearance. It seems like its been ages since I've been active on here. Life has gotten in the way but I will never forget about writing. I appreciate you all who have read my story so far and are sticking with me during this long journey lol. My apologies for the long wait, it won't happen again. I have about 10 more chapters for this story. I also have 3 other stories in the works that will be posted eventually.**

 **Has everyone balled their eyes out from the departure of our beloved Derek Morgan on Criminal Minds? I have. He will truly be missed, but with FF he will forever be apart of the BAU team - so put a smile on. Xoxo**

"JJ what do I do?" Penelope whined as she plops down in the chair sitting in front of her desk.

JJ stops what she is doing to lookup at her best friend. She sighs and walks around to the front of her desk and sits on the corner of the edge with her arms folded.

"Honestly," she pauses. "You go home and talk to him." She answered simply.

Penelope just stared at her blonde friend.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" She asks unconvinced.

"Garcie, I am your best friend. And I will always be here for you and try my best to stir you in the right direction. Derek is your life. A big big part of your life. You miss the hell out of him, you know that." She leans down to pat Penelope's knee.

Taking in her words Garcia inhales a long breath before letting the air rush out of her mouth making her blonde bangs fly up.

JJ gives her an amused look knowing she won her case and Penelope had no come back of a comment.

"Hate you." Penelope mocked.

JJ stood up and padded across the room to re open her door. She held it open and faced Penelope with a smile.

Sucking her teeth, Penelope got up to leave and as she was walking through the doorway she heard JJ say in a sing song voice, "love you too."

JJ went back to her desk and took a seat. She reached for her phone and started typing.

"Penelope is on her way home to talk to you. Behave or I'll gladly help her wipe you off the face of the earth."

She pressed send then set the phone down. Sending up a small prayer she hopes Derek doesn't mess things up further than he already has.

The ice cream parlor was full of people surprisingly for the middle of the week, but Derek and Tara found a booth near the back corner slightly away from the crowd. They both took their seats sitting across from one another and began eating their tasty treat.

Halfway into the ice cream sundae, Tara's bites slow down. Derek noticed her change of mood and slowed down his bites as well.

"I know this was my idea, but Daddy you can't take me out for ice cream and expect for me to just pretend that everything is okay." She stressed. "I'm 13, not 3." Tara mumbled as she played with the spoon in her cup.

Derek sighed. He knew damn well ice cream wasn't going to fix anything. He put down his spoon and cup and sat up right before folding his hands in front of him placing it on the table.

"Tara baby, I'm sorry. What I did was the wrong. And there's no right explanation for my actions. I'm going to have to live with this forever and pray to god that you, your mother, and your brother will find it in your hearts to forgive me." He said in a soft serious tone.

Tara processed his words for a moment and eventually looked up to meet his eyes. Derek saw unleashed tears welling up behind her eyelids and he stood up, sliding into the seat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

His daughter was so broken inside that it broke his heart, but remembering they were in public he held his emotions in check.

Seeing a waitress a few tables down handing out waters, Derek waved his hand for the lady who soon glided over to him on her skates.

"May I have these," he gestured towards the melting unfinished ice cream. "Bagged to go."

"Yes sir, be right back." She said before quickly gliding back to the counter area.

Just then Tara felt the vibration of her fathers pocket and raised up some from his hold.

"Sorry bout that." He said meekly as he pulled his phone from his clip to check it. It was a message from JJ sent thirty minutes ago. He gulped then made eye contact with his daughter.

"You have a case?" She asked

Derek shook his head no then smiled unsurly. "It's time that I go home and face your mother."

Tara sat up right and wiped her face of tears. She began to giggle.

"What?" Derek cocked his head to the side

"It might as well be a case, the danger you're about to face.

He laughed.

Penelope rushed into the house to begin her quick cleanup. The house wasn't a mess, but their master bedroom was. Seeing that Derek's car wasn't outside, she figured she had a little bit of time. Kicking off her heels at the bottom of the stairs, she began her ascent up the staircase.

Kylie who was in the hallway bathroom heard the slam of the door, so she peeked her head out the doorway to see who was coming.

"Penelope? You're home early?" She frowned a bit. "Is everything okay?"

Pen looked in the girls face and a million thoughts zapped through her mind.

"Yes, well no." She began to ramble. "

"Oh my god, is DJ okay?" Kylie feared.

Realizing how she sounded she shut her mouth so her brain could catch up and she could back pedal to not scare the young girl into a frenzy.

Putting her hand on her shoulder to calm her and assure her, "I'm sorry, it's just that... Derek is back."

Kylie's eyes got wide. Penelope wasn't sure if it was a happy wide or scared wide.

"Do you uh, want me to go?" She hitched a thumb towards no where in particular but indicated to leave.

Penelope thought about it for a moment then nodded shyly with a wolfish grin.

"Just for tonight. You'll be right back here tomorrow. I hate to do this to you but I don't know how things will play out once Derek steps foot in this house. I need to speak with him and I don't want you in the line of fire if he truly still isn't okay with this." She rubbed Kylie's stomach referring to the baby that no matter what, Derek had no say about.

Kylie nodded in understanding and gave Pen a half smile. "Not a problem Ms. Morgan, I'll be at Lindsey's." She walked past her to DJ's bedroom to begin packing an overnight bag.

Pen continued on to her room. Once inside she leaned against her closed door and roamed her eyes over her tornado of a room. The morning after Derek left, when Penelope woke up, she went on a bit of a tyrant and threw everything around the room like a troubled teen who just lost a boyfriend. She almost went all the way to ripping wedding pictures if Emily hadn't ran in at the moment to stop her.

Tara pushed the key into the hole and turned it to unlock the front door. Pushing the door open wide Tara stepped inside then turned her head to look at her dad. He looked a little hesitant, as if the home wasn't his anymore. The house was quiet and warm, the scent of vanilla flowing through the air.

Sensing her fathers unsteadiness, Tara made a come here motion with her hand. "It's okay dad. It's home." She said softly.

Reconnecting eyes with his little one, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. She was his Penelope #2 in the flesh. Another god given solace, as she coaxed him into relaxing. He took a step forward and entered the place he once called home.

Tara shut the door behind them. Moving past her daddy who stood in the foryet as if he weren't welcomed, she set down her backpack at the foot of the stairs.

"Mom!" She called up to her.

Derek gave her a look that said "not so loud" which got a chuckle from her because she missed having her dad around.

Penelope inhaled a deep breath to prepare herself for the unbearable. She really didn't wanna do this, but she knew she needed to. They needed to. Opening her door, she walked down the hallway to the railing and peered over it.

Seeing Derek's beautiful face once again made her heart melt but she needed to hold her ground. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality a few seconds before Derek got the courage to raise his finger signaling "1 min". He turned his attention on his daughter who was looking back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and talk to your mother. You stay down here and tackle your homework." He looks back up at Penelope and sees the worry in her eyes. "And whatever happens up there, know that I will NEVER leave like I did again." He assured his daughter with a kiss on the forehead.

Tara gave him a smile with happy tears that he wiped. She gave her dad a big hug before pulling away and heading towards the kitchen to put away their ice cream.

With each step towards his wife Derek gained more confidence. Waiting at the top Penelope watched him.

"You mean it?" She asked in a whisper once he reached her.

Confused Derek asked "mean what?"

"That you'll never leave again."

His heart shattered and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let go but he wasn't sure he had that right or how she'd respond.

"Penelope I promise you I will never do that again. You are my wife, the mother of my greatest accomplishments. You're my life and I threw that away the day I walked out those doors and got in my truck. And I regret it every second and forever will. I am so so sorry. It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair to anybody. I was a coward Penelope, a straight wuss."

Penelope jerked her head towards their bedroom silently telling him to follow her, which he did.

Standing in the bedroom, Penelope leaned against the door. She was speechless, not sure what to say or where to start.

"You left me. I can't believe you fucking left me."

Derek was taken aback. He knew it was gonna go down between them but cursing? Pen never cursed.

"Baby I-"

"No! Do not call me that, Morgan."

The room went silent. In all the years of them being married Penelope never referred to Derek by his last name. When they were best friends she called him that when she was mad at him, but not once while they've been married.

"You know when we were just friends," Derek began, "I'd come home from a case, and after what I'd seen I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and wrap your arms around my waist and you'd look me in the eyes. You'd say it's okay Derek."

Penelope's eyes got watery.

"Penelope I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She wanted to hear him explain.

"You shouldn't of had to say that to me. I should have been saying that to you. I put too much on your shoulders. I made you worry about me constantly, you took care of the team and you took care of me. For the past 16 years you've taken care of our family. Our children. You did that. And you didn't complain not once."

A stream of tears flowed down Penelopes cheeks.

"I just want you to know that I am so proud of you baby, and I love you so much."

Penelope wiped the tears from her cheek. "Then why'd you leave? You were that mad at me for keeping our sons business from you? Derek I-"

"Penelope stop!" Derek interjected. His voice silenced the room. He stood stalk still trying to collect himself. He hated being interrupted and worse he hated arguing with the love of his life.

"You are an amazing women Penelope, truly a goddess. My god given solace that I've almost lost too many times because of my stupid head on decisions." He finished.

Derek swallowed back his emotions though Penelope could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I really don't wanna argue with you. Not because I don't want you to get your feelings out, no that's not the case baby. I want you to scream and shout and tell me how terrible you really feel, though I can see it all over your features. I hurt you in one of the worst ways and I will make it up to you."

Penelope nodded.

"I know it's gonna take time, you're not gonna just allow me to kiss you to make up, and I know you need answers to why, and I'm willing to explain everything. I'm gonna let you in. But right now can we not do this"

If looks could kill Penelope just slit cuts into her husband's face. Was he avoiding their situation. Here Penelope thought tonight would be the night for them to get it all out and get past it, but no, Derek wanted to skate around things and dismiss it.

She was going to say something when Derek cut her off once again.

"I'm going to be sleeping on the couch tonight, And every night until you want me back into our room with you."

Confused and heart broken Penelope watched as Derek walked towards her at the door. She remained speechless and moved aside to let him leave the room.

He swung the door open slowly then turned back to her before making an exit.

"And Penelope, your husband is home."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again :) So sorry for another disappearance. My muse kicked in these past couple of days and I'm excited to say I this story is almost complete. I wanna thank my loyal readers for sticking with me on this stretched journey lol. After this chapter, we have about 6 more to go til finished. Enjoy. Xoxo**

The next morning Penelope woke up in her bed, still alone. It seemed like pure torture to be sleeping alone in her big ol bed while the man of her dreams was just down the hall and down the stairs from her. He was so close, yet so far. She swore she could hear him snoring, but that definitely was her mind playing tricks on her.

To say she was unsatisfied would be an understatement. She had hoped Derek would explain himself. She needed answers. She needed to know why he really just took off like that.

Rolling out of bed and standing on her feet, Penelope pushed back the curtains to let in the day light.

Frack. How long had she slept?

Checking the alarm clock on the nightstand, Penelope's eyes went wide seeing it was 10:46 a.m. Tara was suppose to to be at school by 7:30, so she could be to work by 8. They were running beyond late.

Wrapping a robe around herself, Penelope rushed from her room to Tara's. Finding that the room was empty a panic feeling almost came into play until she noticed her daughter's backpack was missing.

Siting at the foot of her daughters bed, Penelope let out a breath of relief then laughed. The thought of Derek returning to Quantico to kidnap their daughter was definitely worth laughing at. Her and Derek have been working for the FBI for too long. She's seen too much. Her mind was always on high alert thinking the worse. But she knows for a fact Derek would NEVER do something crazy like that.

Penelope walked back out of the room going to the stairs. The living room was tidy as if Derek never slept there. She sighed and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Penelope started a pot of coffee when she noticed the note hanging from the fridge.

"Morning baby girl, I'm dropping Tara off at school then will be by the BAU for a couple of hours to meet with Hotch and talk about me gettin re instated since my leave of absence. Don't worry about calling into work, I already told Hotch you had a rough night and might be running late. See you later, love your hot stuff."

Penelope scoffed at the whole note. Who did Derek Morgan think he was? Assuming she'd be late to work because she had a rough night? Penelope snatched the note from the fridge and crumpled it up. Yeah a rough night tossing and turning because the man she silently mourned for night after night was down the stairs from her. She wanted to get the whole argument and answers out of the way so they could be a happy family again and go on with their lives, but noooo, he insisted that he sleep on the couch and didn't wanna argue.

Now sipping her coffee, Penelope headed back up the stairs to get showered and dressed for the day. She knew Derek would more than likely be at the office when she arrived so she made a vow to herself, if Derek wanted to avoid their problem, then she was going to avoid him.

Knocking is heard at the door. Hotch looks up from his paperwork and says "Come in." Derek enters his office and closes the door behind him. The men stare at each other and the tension in the room is spiked slightly high. Derek feels like a child who was called into the principals office as he sits in front of his boss who he feels scrutinized by.

"Morgan. How was your," he pauses. "Trip."

Derek snorts a laugh with an eye roll. "Come on Hotch, we all know what you really wanna say."

"Derek there isn't really anything I can say about your behavior or actions,"

Derek went to cut him off but Aaron continued.

"But welcome back. You are back right?" He ask.

Derek wasn't expecting that to come from Hotch's mouth at all. He thought he was gonna get chewed about abandoning his job, his team, and his family with no warning.

Tilting his head to the side to get a good look at his boss and long time friend Derek found the gleam in Aaron's eyes saying that this was real and the man in front of him missed him as much he had missed him.

"Yeah mean, I'm back. For good. I won't be pulling any stunts like that again, unless my wife wipes my identity off the face of the earth." He mumbled the last part.

Aaron gives Derek sympathetic eyes for a moment then returns to his usual stoic expression.

"Good. Because we missed you around here."

Derek waited to hear if Hotch would correct himself and say 'he' missed him, but he didn't which made Derek smirk anyways.

"As far as your wife goes, You deserve whatever she throws your way. You really hurt her Morgan."

Morgan slumps back in his chair and all his raw emotions play across his face. Aaron watches in 'aw' because this is a rare sight to see of his friend. He grows concerned for a moment thinking Derek is going to cry when Emily interrupts them by walking in the room rather than knocking before hand.

"Oh oops," she says which brings the emotional moment to an abrupt halt.

Both men look in her direction.

"Sorry, JJ needs to speak with you in her office. Something about the last case." Emily shrugs.

Aaron nods and excused himself as he leaves the two in his room. Emily stands in the same spot for a moment before going to sit in Aaron's chair in front of Derek.

Confusion written on his face, Derek raises a brow. "Uhh, Prentiss what are you doing?" He asks referring to her sitting in their boss's chair.

Emily smirks and folds her hands in front of her. "Well, since you've been gone some things have changed, like moods, weather, statuses..." She winked.

Derek wasn't following. He still looked confused and Emily had to laugh. She pulled open one of Aaron's drawers and pulled out a Polaroid picture of her and Aaron out to dinner and showed Derek.

Derek's jaw dropped open. "Whaaaat?" Was all he could silently mouth which made Emily laugh more with an excited grin.

"Me and Aaron are finally dating." She clapped. "So technically I can sit here if I want."

Derek though about it for a moment. "No you can't." He simply said which got an eye roll from Emily.

"Same ol Derek, such a party pooper." She put the picture back in the drawer while Derek chuckled at her.

"Haha I'm kidding princess. Congratulations, it's about damn time you guys get together. You two were driving me and Pen crazy, not admitting your true feelings for one another." He smiles.

Em smiles shyly. "Thanks Morgan."

He stands to leave when Reid pops his head into the room. "Emily there you are. Garcia is looking for you."

Derek's face lights up. "She's here? Did she say anything about her delivery?"

Spencer raises a brow.

"I had some flowers delivered to her room this morning so she could get them once she got in."

"Morgan if you think flowers are gonna fix this mess with Penelope, you're in for endless nights on that couch." Emily joked as she headed for the door.

Taken aback, Derek put his hands on his hips. "How do you know about me sleeping on the couch?"

Reid disappeared from view before it got ugly.

"Just a wild guess." Emily shrugged before leaving the room and heading to Pen's Lair.

Garcia was busy moving flower pots to one side of the room. Emily walked in with caution and observed the place. "Wow! Pretty swanky."

Garcia shot daggers at Em. "What did he do? Go and order the whole got damn floral shop?" She asked in annoyance. "Every freakin flower grown to man is in here." She whined.

"Aww PG, it's cute. He's trying." Em tried.

Penelope stopped what she was doing and pushed up her glasses on her nose. "Trying is coming home and explaining to your wife your reason for leaving, or your reason for coming back!"

Emily threw up her hands in surrender.

Derek stood outside of Penelope's door listening to the whole conversation between the two. His wife wanted answers and he understood that. Sighing, Derek was about to knock on her door to join the ladies but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around he faced the last person he wanted to see right now which was David Rossi. Closing his eyes briefly for what was about to come, Rossi smirked at Derek and lead him to his office.

"Have a seat kid." Rossi began which made Morgan roll his eyes in annoyance. He was in no mood to be lectured right now.

"Rossi do we have to do this right now?"

"As a matter of fact we do. That is if you wanna be sped up with news on your son." He shrugged.

Derek took a seat. He hadn't forgotten about his son's situation but he was more focused on fixing things with his wife first.

"Have you seen him?" Derek asked.

Rossi shook his head no. "After you stormed out of the police station me and him had a bit of a disagreement,"

Derek tilted his head to the side eyeing Rossi in disbelief as if he could see right through him, which caused Rossi to rephrase his words. "Ok, more like I did and I might of said some rather rude words of choice."

"Dave!" Derek growled.

"Wait a second, let me finish."

Derek folded his arms and gave the older man his attention.

"I'm sorry."

The room was silent. Only thing heard going was the hum of the air conditioner. Derek didn't understand what Dave was saying and he sure as hell wasn't in any mood to play the guessing game.

"The night I caught your son running from the police, he was high Morgan. He was honest with me and begged me not to say anything... And I didn't. I shouldn't have listened to him, I should have but told you or Penelope. Because of me keeping my mouth shut and letting my god son slide one time, it's cost him this jumble of a mess."

Rossi sounded hurt and defeated. It was clear the old man had been holding that in for some time. Derek wanted to yell at Rossi for keeping important information from him, but he also felt bad for the man because he knows what he's going through since he's blaming himself about DJ's actions as well.

"Rossi man..."

"Being crowned the god father was the best day of my life. All I ever wanted was a kids of my own. The relationship me and your son developed was a great one. I knew someday it would all change though... I just didn't think it would be this soon ya know?

"Rossi it's not over man. My son is stubborn and might say mean things when upset, but you'll always be Papa Rossi. He probably already forgives you, or is feeling guilty himself for whatever it is he said to you. He knows better. He might have been making really bad decisions lately, but he still has manors."

Rossi nodded his head an swiveled in his chair some. "Thanks Morgan. So you're not mad?"

"Woah, I didn't say all that. I mean, I wish you would have told me... But," He waited for a minute watching Rossi hang his head in defeat once again ready to hear the wrath. Moments later a low chuckle escaped his mouth with a grin. "Joking."

Rossi snapped his head up and returned the grin. "Morgan don't ever play with my emotions like that again, ya hear me? I'm too old for the ups and downs."

Both men shared a laugh.

"But really man, I am sorry. That will never happen again. I will never keep something important from you or Penelope, ever. You can count on it."

"Thanks."

"But on to other news..." Rossi began. "Your wonderful lawyer Zack got him an even 6 months. He'll be let out the 1st week of June."

Derek looked down at the calendar Ross had laid on his desk. He counted the days in his head before meeting eyes with Rossi again.

"But the baby is due in March." He frowned as realization of the issue hit him like a freight train. His son was going to miss the birth of his child and that made Derek's heart ache for him.

"Is he aware of this?"

Rossi nodded.

"Maybe there's something we can do?"

Rossi shook his head. "I've already tried it. This is the shortest term the judge was willing to consider. She originally wanted him to do the max of 2 years. But Zack talked her out of that ruling."

Derek nodded in acceptance of that. That definitely would have been much worse. He sat there thinking about how his son got himself into this mess, but Derek couldn't help but to feel guilty for not being the dad of guidance so his son wouldn't end up here.

"You can't beat yourself up Derek." Rossi voice broke him out of his thoughts. "He's a teenager. They make dumb choices all the time. You did what you can and you did a great job. DJ for whatever reason thought this was the best choice at his desperate time in need. Yeah it backfired on him but it's not ruining his life. Once he gets out of there I guarantee you he won't go back. He's a good boy with great parents. This is just a huge life lesson he needed to go through in order to move up the totem pole in this thing we call life.

A tear slid down Derek's cheek. He didn't realize he got emotional from Daves words until he saw the older man passing him a tissue.

"I love him with all my heart Dave. He's my miniature all the way down to the T, and it kills me because at his age I wasn't the best child either. I gave my mother hell. I was defiant, cocky... I thought I knew everything. I thought I was smart. But boy was I wrong. I was-"

Derek stopped talking and stared blankly out the window in Rossi's room. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he had a twinge of guilt, sickness, and fear tickle at his gut. "Oh god." He whispered.

"Morgan, you okay? Where'd you go just now?" Rossi tried to get his attention.

Derek turned his head back to Dave. "I gotta go" he rushed as he shot up and damn near jogged out of Rossi's office. He passed up JJ and Reid who were sitting in the bullpen watching him with concern. He almost bumped into Prentiss who was exiting Penelope's office. He didn't have time to apologize to her, she'd understand. He whizzed into Penelope's room slamming the door shut behind him and locking the bolt.

"Baby girl!" Derek took long strides over to her nearly knocking her over as he spun her office chair around to face him.

"Derek what the hell?-"

"Penelope listen to me. I know you're pissed off with me for not giving you answers to why I left or why I came back, but right now I need to ask you something very very important so please talk to me."

Garcia bit her bottom lip. Apart of her wanted to kick her husband away from her and yell at him to leave but the desperation in his voice scared her, and had her worried. She simply nodded.

"When did our little boy start to change?"

"Huh?"

"Focus Penelope, I need you to think. I know my question is left field but right now it's very important."

She nodded again.

"Think back to DJ's childhood. He was playful, happy, vibrant and asked every question under the sun about anything and everything.

"Remember we use to tease that Spencer rubbed off on him while he was in the womb." He tried to joke but failed since he was focused.

Penelope nodded her head to let Derek know she was following him.

"Ok. So when did that stop? What age did our happy son turn to gloom?"

Penelope thought about it for a moment. She wasn't entirely sure where Derek was going with this but she needed to comply and that she would so.

"Middle school. He would come home from school and not be enthused."

"Ok we're getting somewhere."

Derek began pacing the floor in front of his wife. The gears in his brain were rotating a mile a minute. His gut was telling him he missed something tremendous and he had an idea of what, but his mind didn't want him to believe.

"Baby." He stopped mid walk to turn to look at her. "Remember I told you when I was a kid, after my father died I started hanging with the wrong group of people?

"Yes."

"And how my mother told Emily an Reid during the Buford case that I would sometimes make runs for them?"

Penelope gulped. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well I did, but she didn't know the truth. They were drug dealers and I wasn't old enough to sale the drugs myself so I acted as delivery boy to drop off their product."

"This went on for about a year or two before I proved to them that I could be trusted and sale drugs too. I needed the cash. Mom was struggling to keep food on the table for me Sarah and Dezz, so I thought it only made sense that I help out. Being the man of the house you can imagine how it tore me apart knowing I was nothing."

"Derek don't say that! That's not tr-"

"Let me finish."

She motioned for him to continue.

"I got started. Money started coming in consistently. I told myself to never get greedy because that's how you get caught which was the last thing I wanted to happen because I knew the truth would kill my mom."

"But Carl Buford happened. He swooped in and fucked up my life in one of the worst ways. Not only did he physically abuse me, but I let him emotionally abuse me as well. He knocked me off my game and on a bad day, I wound up being caught. Gordenski was thrilled that he finally got something on me and made sure at my court day to show the judge other small offenses around the neighborhood I had that he tallied up. They were all small misdemeanor things like fights and vandalism, but they still added up and contributed to my jail sentence."

Penelope inhaled a breath of shock. She never knew Derek did time behind bars. The thought of her husband behind bars broke her heart. She wanted to get up from her chair and hold him close to her but she knew he was obviously telling her this story for a reason. There was more. She needed to listen.

"Penelope I spent two years locked up behind bars for my stupid decision. Mom and my sisters tried to fight for me to be either let free or have a shorter sentence but I begged her to leave it alone and let me do my time. She thought I was being humble and wanted to deal with what I deserved because my father would have been so disappointed, but the truth was, I was finally safe.

The look in Penelope's eyes told Derek that she didn't understand.

"In jail, Carl couldn't touch me. For 2 years I could close my eyes and not fear of him attacking me tomorrow or the next day or the day after that. Yeah jail is scary, but in jail I was scary, so nobody really messed with me. Once my time was finished and I was released, I was 20 years old and not Carl's type anymore. The day I was rejected by him was the happiest day of my life."

He chuckled. "Can you believe that, me being happy about being turned down for once." He tried to joke again.

"Baby when I got that call that our son was arrested my stomach dropped. When I saw the little baggies of weed I saw red. But once DJ looked me in the face and told me they were his and he was selling, I lost it. I saw a mirror image of myself and the defiance in him..." Derek shook his head. He couldn't finish what he wanted to say. That gut feeling was still nagging at him.

Penelope got up from her seat this time and brung Derek into a hug. The feel of his body against hers sent shocks of relief and happiness to her brain. She missed her husband and her body was telling her so. Penelope rubbed his back to comfort him and try to get him to relax. She could physically feel him trembling from his nerves and she didn't wanna risk the damn in him to break right here in the office.

"Baby baby, it's okay. I'm here. I'm still listening chocolate drop. It's gonna be okay, relax." She coaxed.

Derek did his best at holding it together. He knew his wife was in tune with him again and he still had her attention. He needed to pull it together to continue and get everything off his chest.

"The reason I fled is because I'm a coward. I felt like I failed our son, like this was all my fault. I didn't direct him in the right path. We sold drugs for different reasons, but the same motive. I've been hard on him. And because of that, he's afraid of me and felt that he couldn't come to me and seek help or guidance. That's my fault Penelope, I did this."

"Derek honey, Our son loves you. It might seem that you are hard on him but tough love is the best love and because of it our son is a strong boy. He's surviving in there. He's okay. If you had sugar coated and spoiled him over the years, he would have been dead." Penelope finished before holding her husband's face in her hands and making him look at her.

"This is not your fault hot stuff. Our son made his own choices. Yes we do not agree with them. And he truly fucked up, but we have to hold it together and be strong for him. Our love for him is what is going to bring him home. He's sorry. He's so very sorry. He's written me a whole page apology in one of his letters. All he wants is to know that we forgive him and still love him."

Derek tries to nod his head while it's still being held by his wife.

Penelope surprises him by kissing his lips quickly. His heart beat speeds up and he wants nothing more than to crash his lips against hers to feel that electricity of love hope and safety again but a jiggle of the door knob grabs their attention halting the moment.

She pecks his lips once more before letting his face go and walking quickly over to her door. She unlocks it and swings it open to see Hotch standing in the doorway.

"Garcia, Morgan. Take the rest of the day off. We're alright here, we don't need you two." He glances over at Morgan briefly before looking at Garcia again.

"Oh ok." She says cautiously.

Hotch gives them a nod then walks away.

Penelope re shuts the door and turns to her husband who looks more relaxed than during his confession. She smiles softly at him and goes to grab her bag.

"Sweetness, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I knew eventually you would. We all make mistakes Derek, you aren't the only one you know."

He watches her shut down her computers and turn off the over head lamp to her desk before walking over to stand in front of him.

"You ready?"

He rests his hand on the small of her back and guides her out the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Next installment. Brace yourself. Hold your breath, we're diving into deep waters ;) Lol**

"Derek I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby." Penelope said as soon as her and her husband walked through the front door of their home.

"I really wanted to but DJ was so afraid of your reaction and-"

Derek sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Again, guilt was licking at his gut. He knew his son feared him and the reality of that was beginning to take a toll on him. "Penelope it's okay. I get it okay, I'm a big bad scary monster."

Penelope shook her head and grabbed onto his arm. "Derek listen to me, you aren't a big bad scary monster. It's just when you're mad, you tend to get really loud and your voice booms and well, it can be quite scary..." She trailed off. "But! You wouldn't be the mocha chocolate god that you are if you weren't the regulator of our home." She finished in a hurry hoping he wouldn't take her words the wrong way.

He cocked a brow at her before relaxing and chucking low in his throat. "Baby you have quite the imagination.

She smirks. "Its quite colorful too."

He shakes his head and returns the smirk.

Penelope drops her purse on the couch and heads towards the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah I can go for a bite to eat." He continues to stand.

Penelope stops mid walk and watches him. "Derek you can sit. This is still your home."

The air is thick with emotion. Derek can't understand why he feels like a stranger in his own house. He did this to himself and it's up to him to feel comfortable again.

"I'm sorry baby, it just doesn't feel right."

Tears burned the back of Penelope eyes. She had high hopes that everything would be back to normal quickly but it appears that wasn't gonna be happening anytime soon.

Sensing her emotions Derek glides over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He held her close and kissed her on the head while she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Penelope. I'm so sorry." He said huskily. "I never meant to step out on you like that and hurt you the way I did. I never in a million years pictured myself being the one to pack up and go. To run..." He shook his head trying to find the words. "Not feeling comfortable in my own home has nothing to do with you sweetheart. It's all me. I messed this up. I'm the one that ran off.

"I want things to be like how it use to be. I miss you Derek. A lot a lot..." She sniffled.

He cups her chin and tilts her head up to look at him. "I miss you too Penelope. I missed you every single day... But I was too upset to call you and tell you. I let my pride get in the way and because of it I have a broken heart to mend. And I promise to do everything possible to get us back to where we left off before that night."

Penelope believed her husband's every word and hugged him tighter. He walked them to the couch and sat them down. Penelope laid in Derek's arms for awhile to allow them both some quiet time to bask in the moment.

After a quick dinner of sandwiches and soup, Derek went upstairs in search of his mail. He knew nothing too important would be in there but he wanted to check it and dispose of it as soon as possible. Stepping into his master bedroom once again, a swarm of memories rushed through his mind. Many of them happy, like from the first night Derek and Pen bought their house, to painting their room the color they wanted. He smiled at the memory of Penelope coming to bed surprising him with the pregnancy test in her hand or months after that her sitting up on her side of the bed breastfeeding. The list could go on of great memories they shared in this room but of course to haunt him the bad memory of the night he packed up his things and Penelope begging him not to go... As well as him removing his wedding ring from his finger and shoving it into his pocket before walking out the door.

Derek shook his head and opened up the top drawer to his dresser where Penelope said she stashed his mail. Thumbing through it, a letter sent from Quantico Juvenile Detention Facility caught his eye and he ripped it open.

Dear Dad, it's taken me FOREVER to finally get the courage to send you this letter. I've had time to think a lot of things through. Mom told me about the fight and how you left... I know you're already upset with me but how dare you make the same mistake I made.. You're probably confused to what I mean so let me explain. I am your son. In a lot of ways I'm just like you and you can't stand it because you know it! Instead of dealing with it, you run from it. How coward of you. That's not the dad I know. That's not the dad I looked up to growing up. Matter of fact, til this day, I still look up to you. I use to wanna grow up to be just like you. But now I'm questioning that. Mom is a mess. She's barely hanging on. You and I both know she's fragile. You're her rock. She loves you, with all of her being and will do any and everything for you to see you happy, to remind you that you are loved. Yeah, she's told me a few things over the years about you that she knew you would never open up to me about. It hurts dad, and the memory will never go away. I've been trying to fight this demon for a long time now and clearly I haven't been winning. But being locked up in a jail cell and seeing a counselor on site twice a week has helped me a lot. But this ain't a pitty party... The reason for this letter is to not attack you dad. I'm writing you for the sake of mom and Tara. My litter sister came to visit me the other day and I didn't recognize her. You know why? Because behind her glasses she's developing dark circles. And yeah, I'm no genius like uncle Spencer, but that means lack of sleep dad. Do you have any idea how terrible that is? She's a child. She shouldn't be losing sleep because of us! That's right, I said us because I'm at fault here too, I know. I fucked up and I've brought my family sorrows. I will never forgive myself for doing this to everybody, including you. I'm sorry dad. I really am. I thought I was doing the right thing, but I was wrong. Entirely wrong. I was scared and a coward too, for not coming to you and being honest with you or myself. I guess we're just a bunch of fucked up Morgan Men. Grand dad is turning over in his grave on this one. I ask myself everyday How do we fix this? And the only logical answer I can come up with is to go forward. I'm not saying leave the past in the past, because it's our past that's important and we need it to learn from. But in order to go forward we need to sit down, reflect, and accept what we been through, and then we can move forward into a new day and prosper. I love you dad, and I can't wait to get out of this hell hole to see you and my family again.

By the way, I hope grandma gives you a good wack when she sees you.

A few tear drops paint the letter. Everything inside of him wanted to crumble up the piece of paper in his hand and throw it to the corner of the room. Not because he was mad, but because he was disappointed in himself for abandoning his son through the worst of times when he refused to listen to his gut feeling.

Derek thought he didn't know his son anymore, when really he's been there all along, just hidden behind his own demons that he didn't try to understand. Instead he yelled at him or sent him to his room. But everybody knows that doesn't solve anything. It only makes things worse.

In so many ways DJ was just like Derek that it frightened him. He prayed the whole 9 months that Penelope carried their child that he would come out and be just like her. In his son's first years that's what he got, but then around age 12 it came to a halt, and DJ slowly started becoming like Derek.

Flashback:

"Ma, I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"DJ got into a fight.."

"At school?!"

"No, well yes. At basketball practice. He strangled the coach."

"WHAT! Oh no, there must be a mistake. Is the coach alright?"

"Yeah ma, he's fine. But DJ isn't"

"Is he expelled? Is he going to jail?"

"No, the school cooperated with me but they want him to get help, saying he's been moody and had bad behavior lately.. but he's shaken up ma. He doesn't know what came over him." Derek quieted his voice. "He said he saw red, then acted out."

Fran gasped in surprise. When Derek was younger, after his encounter with Carl began, that's when Derek's anger came into play and he would fight kids around the neighborhood. When asked by a counselor what happens before these fights, his answer would be the exact same thing.

"Derek, you don't think..."

"Don't! I don't wanna talk about it. It's probably just coincidence. Ma, I gotta go."

End flashback.

Derek never asked his son what was bothering him. Some days were good, while other days were bad. Everyone noticed his behavior change. Penelope thought it was teenage behavior while Derek saw a different sign but he was in denial. Not his son. What he went through as a child couldn't possibly be happening to his son. Satan was sure pulling a sick joke on him if it was. Derek ignored the signs like the inner coward he was and let his son keep quiet, just like he did. If he didn't wanna talk about it or bring it up, why should he?

"Hot stuff, Rossi called and wanted to know if you wanted to join him tomorrow on a fishing trip." Penelope said to her husband as soon as she walked into their bedroom and began pulling out clothes to change into after her shower.

Derek didn't answer, not really hearing Penelope. He didn't mean to ignore her but a voice in his mind was screaming for him to go to his son and talk to him. It's a little too late to protect him, but it's never to late to assure him that he's not alone.

"Derek?" Penelope asked cocking her head to the side. He was staring blankly at the piece of paper in his hand. Turning her attention to the opened envelope beside him on the bed she understood.

"What is it baby? Did DJ write something crazy? I didn't open the letter because it wasn't addressed to me and I wanted to respect your privacy.." She rambled.

"Penelope." Derek said to quiet her. His mind was moving a thousand miles a second and he didn't know where to begin, so he chose to talk to her later, but for now he needed to get downtown to the juvenile hall and meet with his son.

Getting up from sitting on the bed, Derek pulled his jeans on before re sitting back down to pull on his boots.. Penelope watched him, not sure if she should speak. Derek noticed and gave her eye contact.

"Derek.. whats going on? Talk to me please."

"I gotta get to the jail. I need to see DJ. Right now."

Penelope grabbed her keys. "I'm coming with you, is he okay?"

Turning around suddenly, Derek bent down to eye level with his wife and placed both hands on her shoulders. "No, you stay here. I need to speak to him alone. He's fine, I promise. I just need to talk to him in person about something."

Penelope nodded. She wasn't sure whats gotten into Derek after reading that letter and she wanted to know badly what it said but Derek still had a hold of it in his hand.

Reluctantly nodding her head she floated into Derek's arms and gave him a hug along with a sincere lingering kiss on the lips. Derek welcomed her body against his and savored the moment of the kiss. If he wasn't so focused on the situation at hand with his son, he would have deepened their kiss and been ready to ravish her body into pure bliss. But, with not a lot of time to spare, Derek pulled his lips from hers and rested their foreheads together. "Stay up for me. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"I love you Derek Morgan."

"I love you too Penelope Morgan."

Hearing his last name with her name still gave her butterflies and the best feeling in the world. She felt so honored to have been able to marry her best friend after the 11 years of friendship.

"Hotch, can you set up a visit on short notice for me to see my son?"

"Uh.. It's going on 5:00 Morgan, visiting hours were over at 4."

"I know, but this is important. I think we have a case."

Hotch was quiet for a second. "What kind of case? Has DJ been hurt?"

Sighing and gripping his knuckles around the steering wheel tighter Derek tried to figure out how to say it lightly. "I think so. When he was 12. I ignored the signs Hotch, he's been hurting"

Putting two and two together, realization smacked Aaron in the forehead and he slumped back into his office chair. Rubbing his head in frustration, a bad feeling in his gut washed over him.

"You're on your way to the detention center now?"

"I'm about 20 minutes out."

"I'll meet you there in 15."

"Thanks Hotch."

"Oh and Morgan, we will get him through this." Was the last thing Hotch said before hanging up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Have your tissues ready... I hope you enjoy this next installment :)**

Arriving at the detention facility a half hour later, Derek walks inside, shows his badge to be excused and in the clear to get a private meeting with his son.

DJ is forced to leave his cell and go meet with his father, though he has no idea it's going to be him.

Sitting in the metal chair in the room with a guard on standby, DJ watches as his dad appears in the doorway. In that moment a flood of mixed emotions over power him and he doesn't know which one to act on. Either anger because of how things went down during their last time with each other or excitement because he simply missed him.

Unable to read his son's expression, Derek takes a seat in front of him.

DJ doesn't feel tension like he expected.

Both men are quiet.

The hum of the air conditioning broke Derek's silence and he conjured up words to say.

"Growing up in my hood of Chicago, you weren't shit if you wasn't paid." He began. "Grandma Fran was raising me and your aunties on her own. It was hard and a constant struggle. She needed help and I desperately wanted to help, so I sold drugs."

DJ's eyes grew big. He was not expecting that to come from his fathers mouth. Derek saw the shock in his sons eyes and continued.

"I did my thang for 3 years before I got caught. 3." He repeated the number while putting up 3 fingers.

"I didn't do it because I thought it was cool, I didn't do it because I wanted to fit in. I did it because I felt I had no other choice. I needed to help and take care of my family so I chose the easiest thing I could get my hands on."

DJ nodded his head to let his dad know he understood and could relate because that was the only reason he was selling drugs too.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

DJ's face fell into a frown and he stared down at the table for a minute.

"Because I was afraid that you would kick me out the house. I was in such a rush to grow up. To not be treated like a kid anymore... And then the night Kylie was in that car accident... Wanting to grow up back fired on me. She told me she was expecting." He looks back up at his father. "Dad I was in so much shock I passed out."

Derek chuckled a bit remembering that night at the hospital. He knew there had to be another explanation for his sons condition.

"Me and Kylie never talked about becoming parents. Financially we weren't ready. I wanted to tell you and mom so bad but I knew you would kill me and possibly feel guilty for giving me the go on having sex..." He said sheepishly ducking his head some.

His son had a point. Derek did give him permission to have sex. He didn't see the harm in it believing his son would always protect himself and his girlfriend. But things happen and now there's a baby on the way.

"Dad I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell you, I swear. Mom only found out before you because she found Kylie sick in the bathroom throwing up one morning. I begged her to not tell."

Derek was a little shocked at that. He didn't know that was why his wife knew before him and with that bit of info some tension rolled off of him. It was childish but he really didn't appreciate being left out.

"Why were you in such a rush to grow up?"

The room fell silent again and the hum of the air conditioning was all to be heard. DJ began wringing his hands together in nerves. Derek noticed his behavior and waited patiently. When he realized he wasn't going to get anywhere without a push, he pulled the letter from his back pocket and sat it down on the table in front of him.

DJ's eyes got teary, then he wiped it away. He sniffled and Derek reached out his hand resting it on top of his sons.

"When I was 12 Mom told me about Buford. She told me that he was a terrible sonovabitch that hurt you badly. I asked what it was that he did to you and she wouldn't go into detail, saying it's something no adult should do to a child. I was a kid myself so of course she wouldn't elaborate. I took it into my own hands and decided to search him up the next morning at the school library."

"What did you find?"

DJ cleared his throat before continuing. "You. I saw headline news clippings of you and your team taking down this man who been molesting kids for decades. You didn't look too happy about it pops. In fact, in the pictures you looked kind of hollow. Like you've been hurt. I wasn't big on reading back then but I needed to know... So I read how Carl ran the youth center in the neighborhood you grew up in and how he coached an elite football team that you played on."

Derek was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable but he needed to hear his son out.

"Then the bell rang and I had to get to class. I sort of forgot about it as the day went on, until after school I had basketball practice with Coach Huron..." His voice trailed off and he stared blankly at a random spot on the wall.

Derek waited a bit for him to come back around, knowing that he got lost in a memory fog. Til this day, thoughts of Buford come and go with him at random times and there's not much he can do about it but sit it out til it passes.

He gave his sons hand a squeeze to pull him back into the now and to let him know it's okay.

"Auntie Dezz told me what happened to you. How that man used and abused you." He said with anger and disgust.

"Did you tell her what happened to you?" Derek asked with desperation in his voice.

"No sir, I didn't tell anybody. This is my first time."

The blood that was boiling in Derek bubbled down to a simmer.

"Dad why did these men think it was okay? Why did they do this to us?"

Derek swallowed his dry throat and struggled to find the correct wording. There was no answer. What these men did to them was unexceptable.

"Their sick. Something went wrong with their chemical balance or something traumatic happened to them during their childhood that made them snap or believe that what they are doing is okay."

His son shot daggers at him in disbelief. Was his dad defending these monsters?

Derek caught his sons glare and put up his hands in surrender. "I joined the BAU in hopes to arrest every bastard in the country that molests children, in hopes that it would settle my mind knowing that I'm finally doing something right and stopping this since I kept quiet for so long about my abuse. Before that, I went to college to learn about these psychopaths. Learning about their reasoning for what they've become settled a blazing fire in me. Knowledge is key and it does help out in some ways."

DJ relaxed a bit and nodded his head.

"So coach Huron, your middle school basketball coach?"

"Yeah. It started out with him smacking my ass. Everyone said it was normal, that coaches did that in sports. So I excused it. But that day, he tried to take me in the locker room and I wasn't having it. I strangled him dad."

"Oh I remember. It was one of the most scariest moment of my life. I thought you gone mad and me and your mother were gonna have to lock you away in a looney hospital."

DJ had wide eyes.

"Joking." He grinned.

DJ let out a breath and relaxed. "Not funny dad." He returned the grin.

"A few weeks later he cornered me in the gym and took me behind the bleachers." DJ said in a hurried breath. He was so embarrassed and couldn't believe he finally told someone, that someone being his father. He covered his eyes with his hands in shame.

It took a minute for Derek's brain to process what his son said. His anger came to a boil again and he wanted nothing more than to chop the dick off of that coach and feed it to him. Jumping up from his seat and slamming his fist onto the table, Derek began pacing the room.

"That explains everything. The mood swings, the fights, the random tears." He rubbed his hand over his bald head. "When you got to high school you were so set on fucking every girl, I thought you were just going through a phase. God how I could be so stupid. I was the exact same way! Constantly trying to prove to myself, to remind myself that I wasn't gay. Because every time Carl would touch me I'd get hard..." His voice trailed off to a whisper at the last word but DJ heard him loud and clear completely understanding.

"I forgot it all. I worked so hard to leave it in the past when I should have dealt with it and got help. At least then I could have had a sit down with you and explain what to be cautious of and how to handle it. I failed you DJ. I didn't lead you in the right direction. Maybe this is God's way of punishing me for being a coward and keeping quiet all those years, by cursing you." Derek finished with a strained voice to hold back his tears.

Tears were streaming down DJ's face. As many times as he tried to wipe them away, there were too many and they just kept coming. He didn't blame his father at all. Finding out his father went through the same thing sort of made him think it was 'normal' to a degree until his mom explained to him it was wrong.

Derek re took his seat. This time DJ reached out his hand and rested it on top of his fathers. Both men shared glances and mourned for the other in silent tears.

"I wish you would have came to me..." Derek broke the silence some minutes later. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"The same reason you didn't tell anybody." He defended with a fold of his arms on his chest.

Father and son gave each other challenging looks.

"We have different reasons and you know it."

Now it was DJ's turn to slam his hand against the table. "I couldn't tell you! I just couldn't!" He inhaled a deep breath and tried to relax so he could finish. "I thought I was being punished for begging you to let me play. I love basketball and you were so against letting me play on a team that I would cry to mom. It would have crushed her to find out that something she was on my team about back fired on us and hurt me. I couldnt watch her go through that." He shook his head. "I'm sorry dad, I really am. I never meant to hurt neither of you guys. I never meant to be your broken son."

In that moment the last piece of Derek's heart cracked and it shattered to a million pieces. Unable to contain his emotions any further, Derek swooped in and hugged his son. After a few seconds DJ leaned in and returned the hug. DJ missed the safe haven of his fathers arms. It had been a long time since they hugged. Growing up, Derek wasn't one to not show affection. He hugged his kids as much as he could which was surprising with the abuse he went through. When Penelope teased him one day about being so affectionate with the kids he simply told her because unlike his father, he knows at any moment he can be killed and he didn't want his kids to forget how much they are loved by him.

"You're not broken. You're strong. You're brave." He released him and looked him in the face. "You attacked your attacker. I never once dared to try and put Carl in his place. Instead I hid behind bars." He shrugged. "The day I got caught and was thrown in jail was bittersweet because I knew being inside there Carl couldn't get me. 2 years later when I was released I was grown. Not a target of his anymore. It was the happiest day of my life."

"See dad, that's why I was in such a rush to grow up. I feared that I would be a target to the next coach because I was still a child. If I were an adult already I wouldn't have to worry as much."

"That's not true. Creeps are out there preying on all ages, but I do understand your train of thinking."

DJ relaxed back down in his chair. "So what now?"

Derek looked over at the door across the room. DJ followed his gaze, then looked back at his father.

"Who's here?" He asked with trepidation in his voice.

Derek motioned for his boss to come into the room.

DJ watched Aaron enter the space and pull up a chair to take a seat next to his dad. His eyes were gentle and DJ knew right then that he heard everything.

"You let him listen? You knew he was out there listening this whole time? Why didn't you..." DJ was furious and new tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"DJ... DJ, listen to me." Derek said trying to relax his son. "Aaron is my best friend. You know I trust him with my life. He was there for me when my confession went down and he's here's for us now during yours. I only called him up here because I figured we would need his help. To catch the bastard that did this too you."

Aaron came with a box of tissue and held it out for DJ to take, which he did in thanks and wiped his face.

"Sorry I just freaked out for a minute Uncle Hotch, please don't take offense."

Aaron nodded and put his hand up as if he were about to recite an oath. "None taken."

"But I'm sorry to say there's not much either of y'all can do. Coach Huron is dead.."

The room fell silent and Aaron exchanged a look with Derek.

"No need to panic, I didn't kill him ...if that's what you guys are thinking."

Both Derek and Aaron released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. It amused DJ.

"Huron died a year ago from prostate Cancer. Ironic huh?" He quirked a brow at the men.

Derek's heart dropped. Once again, a child molester got the easy way out with death. What sick curse was placed upon him and his son like this. He made a mental note that maybe he needed to pay a visit to a priest or witchdoctor and see if someone can lift the curse from him and his family.

"DJ was Huron ever caught for what he did?"

"Not that I'm aware of." He thought about it briefly. "To my knowledge I was the only kid he touched. Although there were multiple cases against him for being caught staring at some of the boys in the locker room."

"A peeping tom" Derek said quietly.

"Yeah that's it. It got the attention of the schools principle so they fired him within the next month."

"That explains why you guys got a new coach in the middle of the season. The school explained it as coach Huron had to take a leave of absence due to a family emergency." Derek made air quotes, pissed that he was lied too.

"Yeah an emergency to calm his tits. I bit him." DJ smiled smugly. "I fought him every time pops. There was no way in hell I was gonna have that done to me without putting up a fight."

"How many times did he attack you." Aaron asked.

He began counting on his fingers in front of the older me. "Six time." He blinked back unshed tears. "The day I strangled him was time #5. The next time he attacked me was the worst though, because he was so mad at me for drawing attention like I did, he finally conquered and penetrated me." DJ twisted his lips in disappointment and hung his head in embarrassment.

Aaron nodded his head then looked over at Derek who's nostrils were flaring in anger, yet he looked like he was going to be sick. Aaron gave him a pat on the back and stood up. DJ followed suit and stood with Hotch to welcome the rare hug he gave him.

"You did great DJ. You survived this. Only allow it to make you stronger from here. Don't let this eat at you or take over. You have a whole life ahead of you and regardless what you or anyone thinks, you are one of the strongest people I know. I'm proud of you." Aaron whispered in his ear quietly enough that Derek didn't hear a thing.

DJ smiled and thanked Aaron. They separated and he went to sit back down once again.

"Congratulations on the baby by the way." Aaron shot him a rare smile and proceeded to leave the room. Once he shut the door he sagged against it and did his best to hold it together. He couldn't believe this shit. First Derek, now his son. Satan was one sick sonovabitch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Smut for the Morcia Lovers ;)**

It had been over an hour since Hotch called Penelope informing her that Derek was on his way home. She heard briefly that the visit left both of her boys in tears and that worried her. She knew Derek wasn't one to show much emotion, but when he did a dam broke and there was no stopping it.

Looking out the living room window like a little girl eager for her father to come home, relief flooded through her when she finally saw the headlights of Derek's truck pull into the driveway. Penelope jumped up from her spot on the couch and rushed to the door to pull it open. She weakly smiled at her husband before stepping aside to let him in the house.

"Baby are you okay?"

Her husband didn't move nor make eye contact with her. Alarm bells went off in her head. She knew Derek was an emotional mess inside and was in desperate need to let it all out.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower."

Derek had a routine. Crying wasn't something he regularly did, but when he needed to, he would do it while in the shower. Penelope never questioned her husband's method, she just simply accepted it.

"Tara." He mumbled.

Penelope understood what Derek was getting at immediately. Her husband didn't wanna risk getting too emotional if their daughter was home, afraid that he might scare or concern her.

"She's spending the night at a friends."

Derek was relieved to know that.

Penelope got him to take four steps towards the staircase before he halted again. His mind zipped back to his visit with his son. The thought floored him.

"DJ was molested."

"What? How!? ...when!?" Penelope shrieked. The weight of what he'd just told her took her completely by surprise and she wanted to throw up.

"When he was 12 years old... The day he strangled his basketball coach." His tone was flat and straight to the point.

Penelope swallowed down the bile in her throat processing the news her husband just told her.

"Where is the bastard? Cause I swear! As soon as I get my hands on him I-!"

"He's dead. The fucking bastard died of cancer. Can you believe that?" Derek finally made eye contact with her and his eyes looked so hollow. Like a shell of himself.

Penelope was furious. Yes her son's attacker deserved to suffer but death? She felt death was to easy of a way out.

Feeling hot tears begin to drip down her own face, Penelope reached out and took Derek's hand. She lead him up the stairs to the bathroom in their bedroom. Wiping the tears from her face, Penelope could use this shower.

Derek stood in the doorway of their bathroom. His eyes roamed over his wife's body as she leaned into the shower to turn the water on letting it wet the back of her hand until she found the right temperature.

Penelope turned back to Derek who hadn't moved from the spot she left him in. His face still wore a blank stare and he didn't make any move to removing his clothes. So she decided to take matters into her own hands and take off his clothes for him. She began untucking his shirt from the front of his pants.

Derek opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He wanted to comfort his wife knowing his revelation just tore her up inside. In the car on his drive home, he had came up with a better plan to inform her gently, but standing there in the foyer he couldn't stop himself from speaking. He simply watched a mix of emotions swim in his wife's eyes as she unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt one by one. Though she clearly was broken by the news of their son being molested, she seemed to be more focused on his emotional needs before hers.

Penelope pushed the shirt off his body exposing his heated skin to the cool air of the bathroom which caused the muscles on his stomach to tighten. Derek felt the stirrings of an erection when Penelope lightly ran her fingertips along his chiseled abs before her hand came to rest on his belt buckle. Locking eyes with her momentarily, Derek saw the reflection of his own feelings with hers; hopeless, shocked, broken, and desperate for answers to why this happened to their son out of all people.

He needed to touch her. He needed to feel contact with her that he hadn't felt in months.

Derek leaned in slowly to lock lips with is wife. The kiss was soft, merely a brush of the lips.

The sensation of Derek's lips against hers made her body tingle.

"Derek..."

She managed to say his name with some authority though their lips were still in close contact. Her voice was shaky because with him being so close it was becoming difficult for her to resist him. If he kissed her again, she would melt into a puddle of goo.

As he looked into her eyes and listened to her say his name, Derek could tell she was trying to be the voice of reason but the shakiness in her voice told him as much as she was trying to deny him, she wanted it as bad as he did.

Again, Derek crashed their lips together while he pulled her body flushed against his. She resisted for a few seconds but eventually gave in, shortly seeking entrance to his mouth so their tongues could melt together and do a wild tango. It's been months since they've tasted each other's lips so to say their kiss wasn't a sloppy teeth scraping bliss would be an understatement.

Breaking apart for air, Derek slid her shirt over her head exposing the red lace bra she was wearing.

They both wanted to go slow, to take their time savoring the joy of this moment, but the desperate need in their hormones was making that impossible.

Throwing caution to the wind, Penelope grabbed Derek's belt and began backing her way toward the shower pulling him with her.

Derek allowed himself to be led toward the shower by his belt.

Their lips reconnected passionately the moment they were under the hot spray. Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck while he cupped her ass.

Letting the hot water fuel his desires, Derek yanked her skirt down her legs with so much force she nearly fell over. Thank god he caught her before he tossed his remaining clothes on the floor outside the shower.

"Shit Pen, where are your panties!" He hissed at the sight of her sex bare before him.

She merely shrugged and Derek couldn't help but to think maybe his little vixen of a wife already had plans for when he returned home. He made a mental note: "oh she's gonna get spanked."

Married 18 years, Derek was still amazed and knocked stupid at the sight of his wife completely naked. She was exquisite, busty and luscious.

His primal urges were taking over so he grabbed Penelope and spun her around so her back was pressed to his front. His erection poked at her ass while one of his hands roamed over her double D breasts while the other played in the blonde curls covering her sex.

The idea of him dominating her during the love making they were about to have, sent a pang of anticipation in her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to help him forget all about the asshole coach that attacked their son.

Penelope wanted Derek to fuck her hard.

She secretly wanted him to make her forget too. She tried her best to protect her children from harms way knowing about the sick wackos out there thanks to her job. The only reason DJ got to play sports back then was because of her. Because of what Buford did to her husband as a child, she had to 'fight' Derek to allow their son to play. So for this to have happened to their innocent child, Penelope felt entirely at fault.

Suddenly, feeling the need to 'dominate'. Penelope spun around to kiss and suck on her husbands neck. To channel her shattering emotions, she needed to be in control of something, so like being directed home by the North Star, she kissed and licked a path down her husbands chest and stomach, beckoned to his dick.

Derek closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His mouth was agape at the sensations his wife's mouth was giving him. He began chanting names of the players on the Chicago Bears NFL team to concentrate on not shooting his load. Though it felt like a piece of heaven on earth, he knew her sucking him off wasn't what he needed right now. He needed to be deep inside her for the both of their sake.

He stopped her and pulled her back up to kiss her hard on the lips.

Derek pushed her back up against the wall of the shower while Penelope arched her body into his. Her hardened nipples scraped against his solid chest.

"Fuck me" she breathed as her body became impatient for what he had to offer.

Hearing those words made Derek growl in response. Deciding enough was enough that they needed to stop teasing each other, he quickly spun her back around and pressed her against the wall. Reaching down between her thighs, he felt that she was wet and ready for him just as he was hard and ready for her. He spread her legs apart with his knee and pulled her lower body towards him as he positioned his member at her entrance.

Penelope rested the side of her face against the cold tile. She closed her eyes and waited in anticipation for her chocolate Adonis to ravage her body with his.

"What do you want?" he whispered running his lips along her ear lobe.

"You" she replied.

He circled the tip of her clit with his index finger and repeated his question in a deep huskier tone "what do you want?"

Penelope thought she was going to die from need. "You! I want you..." She tried to concentrate on catching her breath so she could continue "Inside me."

"Yes" he growled as he thrust deep inside her.

Penelope balled her hands into fists as she moaned out his name, partially in pain at how deep he'd managed to go in one thrust, while the other part was in ecstasy because his thrust sent every nerve in her lower region on fire.

She missed this. She missed him.

Derek closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck as he rolled his hips until his strokes found a steady pounding rhythm. Their wet bodies slid against each other as he poured all his love and appreciation for her in each thrust.

He slid his hand down her body to rub on her clit as he adjusted his strokes from long and hard to short and pounding which had her moaning and gasping for air.

Derek smiled. "Do you like that baby?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy. Penelope simply nodded unable to speak as she bit down on her bottom lip in an effort to hold back her screams.

Moving his hand away from her pussy, Penelope moaned in disappointment, but Derek gave her ass an open handed slap causing her to gasp and her body to shudder.

"How about that sweetness? You Like that too?"

When she didn't respond Derek thrust upwards and held himself deep inside of her causing her to yelp.

"Hot stuff yes!" she moaned tossing her head back against his chest.

Derek closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nostrils. He gave her ass another slap before he pulled back, leaving just the tip inside, then slamming himself back into her with wild abandon. The erotic sound of their bodies clapping against each other echoed in the bathroom.

"Mmm. Fuck." Derek grunted with pleasure.

"Oooo so good!" she moaned as her orgasm neared its peak.

Penelope rested her hand on his cheek, and Derek leaned into her palm peppering it with kisses before their lips met again in a tongue tangled kiss.

Shortly after, he felt his wife's pussy muscles clench around him. Derek knew she was at the edge. He wanted to see her face as he filled her with his seed, so he stopped moving and pulled out of her making them both grunt in disappointment at the loss of contact.

Penelope's sex fogged brain didn't have time to fully process what was happening. All she could comprehend was how empty she felt. Blinking several times to focus her vision, Penelope reached out to wrap her hands around Derek's erection making him hiss out in pleasure. He nearly came all over himself.

To regain control, Derek smacked her hand away and hooked one of her legs around his waist. He grabbed both of her hips to steady himself and hold her against the tiled wall. Again in one thrust he entered her.

Penelope dug her nails into his shoulders. She unconsciously was climbing the wall to run from his powerful "Oh so good" thrusts.

"Oh god I'm so close!" Penelope called out in a voice she didn't recognize.

Watching her eyes roll into the back of her head Derek began pounding into her again with wild abandon, this time pouring all his determination to wipe away the anger and guilt he felt towards the bastard that took advantage of his son with each thrust.

"Oh fuck Pen!" he moaned screwing his eyes shut and clenching his jaw as he struggled to hold back his orgasm wanting to be sure she went over the edge first.

Just then, she felt her body shatter into a million pieces as her her orgasm took over her with the force of a dam bursting. She literally saw stars. Her body trembled as it rode out its release. She raked her nails down the front of his chiseled abs to just above the spot where their bodies were connected in an effort to encourage him to release. Not just to release his orgasm, but to release his pent up guilt.

The sensation of his wife's nails being dragged along his skin sent him over the edge. His vision blurred and he could hear ringing in his ears as his body exploded spurt after long spurt releasing his seed deep inside her.

Derek pulled out of his wife and the both of them slid to the floor in a tangled heap where they both rode out the last waves of their orgasms. They stayed like that for a few minutes catching their breaths and enjoying feel of the water from the shower still beating down on them.

Penelope's body hummed with satisfaction. She had a smile on her face that felt foreign to her ever since Derek left... Shortly, her smiling face switched to a concerned one when Derek picked up his head. She couldn't tell if the water streaking down his cheeks were tears, or from the shower, but when the sound of a low sob escaped his lips, she had her answer. Her own tears began to fall from her eyes again as she placed a hand on each side of her husbands face. She leaned forward and placed gentle kisses on each eye lid.

Derek tightened his hold on her waist and pulled her close so she could damn near sit in his lap.

Penelope pulled his head to her chest and wrapped her arms around him like a cocoon as he finally cried out all the years of torment he'd experienced and the guilt of his sons torture.

Knowing there was not much she could do for him at the moment, Penelope held him tight against her, rubbing circles on his back in a wordless effort to calm him.

Penelope silently prayed for her husband. Derek had endured enough bullshit and also has overcome it. She prayed to the gods that this won't send him back to that dark place she once rescued him from. She also prayed for her son. That he wouldn't hold a grudge against the lord for allowing this to happen to him, and better yet a grudge against her for getting him permission to play a sport and not noticing when he was hurt.

After what felt like an eternity Derek's sobs began to subside before stopping completely.

Lifting his head from his wife's chest, Derek lightly kissed Penelope before muttering something she couldn't make out over the sound of the water beating against the floor.

"What baby?"

He was silent and refused to look her in the eye.

"Derek speak to me." She demanded softly.

Still avoiding any eye contact Derek sighed heavily and repeated his earlier words "I'm sorry."

He whispered the words so softly she'd almost missed what he'd said a second time. What in the world did he have to be sorry for? She thought.

Suddenly the explanation hit her on the head like a ton of bricks. He was apologizing to her for crying. He still completely blamed himself for everything that had happened.

"Listen to me Derek." Penelope made sure she had his attention. "You have nothing to be sorry for... Ever. Buford is gone. Huron is gone. They can't hurt you or DJ, or anyone else anymore."

Looking deep into her eyes Derek let his shoulders slump forward letting his body completely relax. All the years of pain and pent up guilt soon faded away.

Similar to what his son said in the letter, "In order to move forward you have to let go."

A few hours later Penelope woke up to the soft sound of her husband snoring. She laid still for awhile mesmerized by the rise and fall of his bare chest and the feel of the warmth that his body was radiating. She loved her husband dearly but his body was like a human furnace. She needed to cool off.

Penelope slid out of Derek's embrace, careful not to wake him. Her feet dangled over the side of the bed as she drank the cold water from her water bottle.

Her iPhone began to vibrate, so she reached for it on the nightstand. Gratefully it was a text message from Kylie and not her blonde beauty JJ informing them that they have a case. The text message read if it was okay that she comes back home in the morning. Penelope eagerly typed the teenager back, apologizing for not calling to check on her or update her on coming back to the house or not. She put her phone back down on the nightstand and fluffed her pillow before she went to lay back down.

"Who was that?" her husband asked in a sleepy voice.

"Kylie.." she said as she lyed back down and adjusted her body snugly against his.

"At this time of night? What does she want?"

Penelope laid there staring at a random spot on the wall. Was her husband annoyed?

"Nothing baby, go back to sleep." she tried.

Derek huffed in annoyance.

After a moment Penelope pulled up to look down at her chocolate god. "Baby are you jealous?"

Derek snorted a laugh. "Psh, jealous? What's there to be jealous of when I'm here and she's there... Wherever her home is."

"She lives here."

"What?"

"I kinda ... Sorta ... Let her move in after you left."

He groans. "Penelope..."

"She had no where to go Derek. I couldn't let her be homeless."

Derek didn't respond.

Penelope rested her chin on the middle of her husbands chest. She rose and fell with his breathing and she couldn't help the dreamy look on her face as she stared at his delicious strong jaw line.

"Stop looking at me like that." Derek broke the silence.

"Like what?"

"Like you're studying me."

Penelope giggled some. "Why can't I do that?"

"Because it's turning me on."

Before Penelope could respond, she felt her husband's erection poking at her soft belly.

"You're a badddd man, agent Morgan." She said seductively as she reached down to rub circles against the head of his erection with the palm of her hand.

Derek hissed from her touch and closed his eyes. His wife was going to be the death of him. But he wasn't complaining.

"How long do we have til Kylie gets here?"

Penelope stopped her movement momentarily to think. "4 hours." She smirked.

Derek was relieved to know they didn't have to rush.

"Proceed." He smirked.

Penelope wrapped her hand around his member and gave him a squeeze, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. That sound always turned her on.

"Ya know baby, it's been too long since I've heard you lose it. Too long since I've had you under my control." She finished with a lick of her lips.

Derek felt the movement of the bed as his wife positioned herself on her knees hovering over his lower half. He draped his arm over his eyes and waited in anticipation.

Derek was an alpha male at heart. He loved to be in control most of the time, but then there were moments like these where he surrendered under his wife's magic spell. Penelope had the best lips in the world and her mouth felt like pure heaven. He would be a fool to not surrender control and let her have her wicked way with him.

Penelope darted her tongue out to give the base of his erection a long lick before swirling her tongue around the head like a lollipop.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan, but he lost the battle once she wrapped her lips around his member and swallowed him whole.

"Yessss... just like that mama." He thrust his hand into her hair.

His wife was a pro. His wife was a true goddess. And for however long he could hold back from shooting his load, his wife was going to enjoy the erotic sounds of her mocha chocolate Adonis cursing and moaning in pleasure.


	26. Chapter 26

Ignoring her screaming muscles from the night before, Penelope unlocks and swings opens the front door for Kylie. The teenager walks into the house and shimmies off her sweater draping it over her arm.

Derek stands on the middle step of the staircase. The first thing his eyes land on is how huge Kylie's stomach has become since he last saw her. He couldn't believe his eyes, his sons baby was growing in there.

His grandchild.

It still didn't sound right to him. Derek was pushing the age of 50 in four years, but being called 'grandpa' made him feel officially old.

"How did you sleep last night? Is the baby alright?" Penelope asked Kylie.

"Eh, I tossed and turned most of the night. I couldn't get comfortable." She felt embarrassed.

Penelope rubbed her shoulder. "It's okay love, DJ will return home soon and you'll get peaceful sleep again."

"Not with the baby waking up at all times of the night wanting to be fed or changed."

Kylie's head snapped up in the direction of Derek. She knew Derek was back at home but she wasn't necessarily ready to face him, on her own without DJ.

She gulped.

"Nice to see you too." Derek joked as he began his descent down the stairs.

Penelope gave Derek a warning look, silently telling him to behave.

"Hi Mr. Morgan." Kylie said shyly. Derek always made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Though DJ was a boy, Derek still protected him like he would his daughter when it came to dates and such.

Derek came to stand by his wife. He leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Penelope knew her husband was doing this on purpose to make Kylie feel unwelcome which wasn't cool.

Penelope rolled her eyes and was embarrassed at how her husband was acting. She had hoped that he would behave, but it seemed he was still going to be childish.

"Come on honey, let's get you and the baby some breakfast." She ushered Kylie to walk towards the kitchen.

Derek opened the door and stepped out front to go and fetch the mail. It was chilly outside but the air was crisp and fresh. He welcomed in the breeze and was slightly hypnotized by the sound of the wind chimes dancing in the distance.

Thumbing threw the few letters of mail, he heard the sound of a garage door opening. He looked up to see his neighbor Emily, across the street, driving down her driveway.

"Morning princess!"

Emily spotted him and smiled. She stuck her head out the window. "Well aren't you chipper this morning" she teased giving him that knowing smirk.

Derek blushed a little though he's grateful she can't see thanks to his skin color.

"It's early, where you off too?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She parked and stepped out of her car.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind. You're no fun."

Emily bends down and balls up a fist of snow. She throws it at Derek landing it square in the middle of his chest.

His jaw dropped and he looked at the spot where the snow landed. Was she serious?

Emily had a mix of amusement and uncertainty on her face. No fun? She'll show him some fun. She wasn't sure of the reaction Derek was going to give her, but whatever the result she was prepared for it.

"Emily Prentiss, don't start something you can't finish." He bent over and quickly made two snow balls that he sent sailing her way hitting her with a smack.

"Oh it's on!"

Kylie noticed the snowballs flying back and forth across the street from the living room window and stopped what she was doing.

"What the..?" She began to giggle and Penelope was curious to know what was so funny.

"Penelope look." She pointed. "It looks like Mr. Morgan has found his inner child."

Penelope laughed with Kylie. "Good lord. They've gone mad."

The women hurried out of the house to join in.

A dust of snow came flying Derek's way from a side angle, halting him. He turned to see his wife who had guilty written all over her face.

"Penelope Morgan," he wagged his finger back and forth as he took steps toward her with a grin on his face. "If you're gonna be on my team, you're gonna need to know how to properly make a snowball!"

"PG! I call Penelope, Derek. Now leave her alone." Emily laughed.

Penelope stuck her tongue out at her husband and dashed across the street.

Kylie wasn't sure where she got her courage from all of a sudden but the pleased look Derek gave her when he saw her standing to his right with a huge snowball in hand, made her smile.

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Go!"

More snowballs whizzed across the street. The four of them were having a blast, not paying much attention to their surroundings unless a car was passing by.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked her girlfriend as her mom was pulling up to the curb watching the snowball fight in front of her.

Tara smiled from the backseat and was eager to jump out of the car and join in on the fun.

"Oh my god, Is that your dad?" Jessie's mouth hung open in shock. She never seen this side of Morgan, accept only when her girlfriend would talk about him.

Tara giggled and opened the car door. "Come on Jessie!" She jumped out the car. "Bye Ms. Issac." She waved off Jessie's mother and sprinted off.

Jessie watched Derek stop what he was doing and give his daughter a big hug. The grins on their faces were identical and the sight warmed her heart.

"Maybe Mr. Morgan isn't so bad." She shrugged and stepped of out of the car.

"Bye mom. I'll be home later."

Penelope was freezing but the fun she was having temporarily blocked that feeling out. She saw Tara run to her daddy with a grin on her face that she hadn't seen since he left.

If she wasn't in the middle of a war, a happy tear drop probably would have slid down her cheek.

"Oh no ya don't, Jessie! Get over here!" Prentiss waved her over with conviction.

Jessie laughed and jogged across the street.

"That's it, let's move in on him." Emily signaled for the girls to make steps towards Derek on the other side of the street.

Sensing the change in his opponents, Derek motioned for his teammates to move in behind him. Whether he's out in the field with a loaded gun and a pysco unsub on the loose, or in his front yard in a friendly war of a snowball fight, Derek Morgan will always be the hero, putting himself first in harms way so he can protect those around him.

"Kylie now!" Derek shouted out to focus the girls attention on her as a decoy.

Immediately, Tara jumped out of nowhere and pushed a wheel barrow full of snow and dumped it in front of the ladies blocking them from coming any closer.

Derek and Kylie threw more snowballs at the offending team and it was safe to say they had won the match.

Everyone laughed and agreed to go inside to get warm. Penelope and Emily made way towards the kitchen while everyone lounged around the living room warming up.

"Daddy that was such an awesome plan. We creamed them!" Tara finished with a punch into her hand.

Derek chuckled and couldn't help but to notice how close his daughter and Jessie were sitting next to each other on the couch.

"That was a lot of fun Mr. Morgan. I must admit, I didn't know you had it in you..." Kylie mused.

Jessie looked over at Derek expecting him to say something to shut her down. She knew Kylie didn't mean for that to slip from her mouth.

Derek rubbed his chin for a min and grinned. "You know, I didn't know I had it in me either. It's been rough these past couple of months and I've become more of a monster than I normally am-"

"Ah come on dad, you're not a monster" Tara whined.

"Just a minute baby. Let me finish baby."

Tara relaxed some in her seat and rested her hand on Jessie's thigh.

"I owe you ladies an apology..."

It seemed the room became quiet as Penelope and Emily stopped their movement in the kitchen and turned their attention to Derek.

"For the rest of my life I will be apologizing in more ways than one for my actions... No I'm not beating myself up over this, I'm just not in denial about the pain I've caused my family. I was selfish and acted like a child instead of the big bad wolf I normally am." He teased which got a giggle from Tara who got up from her seat to come and sit next to her father.

"Kylie, you're a sweet sweet girl. A beautiful intelligent girl at that ...and I wouldn't want anybody else pregnant with my sons child. I've treated you with nothing but disrespect ever since I heard the news and that is not fair, nor my character at all. I honestly don't know where that attitude and behavior came from. I guess it's just fear of losing my little boy who's becoming a man now and denial that he messed up." He shrugged. "I'm not calling the blessing growing in your stomach a mistake," he continued. "I'm saying I made the mistake of giving my son so much damn freedom and not being hard on the both of you when I knew what you two were doing behind closed doors."

Kylie's cheek flushed red of embarrassment. Being pregnant made it clear that her and DJ were sleeping around, but it still was an awkward subject to go over with a parent.

"And Jessie,"

Jessie was shocked to hear her name. She had no clue what Mr. Morgan was gonna say.

"I wanna thank you for being here for my little girl, keeping her company and such..." He flashed her his trademark smile.

Jessie's heart warmed, but to not show emotion, she squinted her eyes towards him. "Mr Morgan is that you? What did you do with the guy I know?" She laughed and her joking made everyone else laugh.

On the under, Derek liked this girl. She was brave, blunt, and bold. The triple B's. He liked that in a female. Especially, in this case, a female that has the hots for his daughter.

"Breakfast is ready!" Penelope said cheerfully walking into the dining room with a tray of already made plates.

Derek went to get up but was tugged back down by his daughter who whispered in his ear. She said she needed to show him something later which heightened his curiosity. Before he could ask any questions, Tara jumped up and grabbed Jessie's hand so she could lead her to the dinning room.

"Did you mean it?" What you said just a minute ago? That you wouldn't want anybody else pregnant with your sons child?"

Derek nodded his head affirmative and reached out his hand gently placing it on Kylie's shoulder.

"I know I've given you a lot of shit ever since you came into my sons life and I'm sorry for that."

"I thought you hated me. DJ swore to me over and over again that that wasn't true. He told me you were afraid that I'd distract him."

"That's true. I know what it's like at your age. If Penelope was in my life back then, I probably would have never went to college or worked for the BAU. And I'm sure we probably would of had about 5 kids by now." he chuckled.

"I never meant to ruin DJ's life..." she bowed her head in shame.

Derek made her look up at him. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good. You didn't ruin anything. He's in there because of his own choices. Like I said earlier, you're an intelligent woman and regardless of having a baby during your teens or later, you're not gonna let it get in the way of your education and future career."

Kylie bit down on her lip and couldn't meet eyes with Derek.

"What?" Concern what written on his face.

"Um..I..Uh.." She didn't know what to say.

Like any father would look at his child when demanding an answer, Derek folded his arms in front of him and waited.

"Well," she wrings her hands together. "I sorta ...dropped out of school?"

For a split second Derek saw red. He had to bite his tongue to hold back from cussing. He debated if he should ask her to repeat herself. Give her a chance to redeem her words. His face must have shown his anger because Kylie looked a bit terrified.

"Penelope!" he called out. "Penelope get in here!"

Penelope came rushing from the dining room. "Yes baby?" She asked cautiously hearing the anger in her husbands tone.

"You let her drop out of school?" He barked over his shoulder not turning to look at her.

Penelope locked eyes with Kylie and was slightly taken aback.

"Is that what she told you hot stuff?" She placed a hand on her hip. "I would never-"

"She didn't know. I didn't tell her. Technically I didn't tell anybody.." Kylie ended her words in a whisper.

"Kylie what's going on?" Pen asked gently, throwing a warning glance at Derek to not speak as she moved in on the teenager.

"Everybody hates me! The students, the staff.. They're all so mean!" She cried. "Just a few months ago I was the popular girl, running student council, being treated with the utmost respect. And then this happened" She holds her belly as the tears begin to stream down her newly chubby cheeks.

"Aw sweetie" Penelope enveloped her in a hug. Derek felt bad for her because he knew kids at school could be cruel, but he couldn't get over the fact that she thought it was okay to drop out of school.

He remained quiet for a little while longer, letting her get it all out before taking the floor.

"Kylie."

"Derek" Penelope voiced in another warning.

"No Penelope, stop it. Quit babying her for just a moment. She made the conscious decision to drop out of school, she's grown.."

Pen released Kylie from her arms and backed away.

"Whats your plan?" he asked bluntly.

"What?"

"Your plan, come on, don't act stupid.."

"Derek!" Penelope hissed.

He put his hand up to stop her. There was a method to his madness.

Kylie didn't like the tone Derek was using on her, but it reminded her of how her father used to discipline her.

"I'm not stupid." She mumbled.

Derek put his hand up to his ear. "What was that?"

"I'm not stupid! I'm smart. I'm so smart I'm going to own a chair at city hall and be apart of their team!"

"And how do you plan on getting there?"

"College of course!"

"Oh! Ya don't say? So in order to be accepted into college don't you have to uh, whats it called baby?"

"Get a diploma"

"That's it, a diploma. Where are you going to get that from?"

Kylie swallowed her tongue. She didn't see that coming. She understood what Derek had just done. Now she felt stupid.

"You sure are quiet all a sudden. Can I buy a vowel?"

"Stop it." She whined. "Okay I get it, I need to finish school."

"Mhm, so Monday morning you will be going back to school, do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"Staying under my roof has rules, and school is the main one."

"But the teasing. What do I do about it?"

Penelope cupped her chin "You ignore it. You're going to be a mother in a few months. Do you think mom's have time to pay attention to negativity from others? No, they ignore it and take care of their business."

Derek added, "I know it hurts...when people you thought were your friends change on you, but instead of dwelling on their words, turn their negatives into positives. Allow their ignorance to push you through so you can succeed by getting A's and B's, to be closer to graduation and your goal career."

Penelope rubbed Kylies back and silently agreed with her husband.

"Better yet," Derek continued. "Next time someone says something crazy to you, tell them to shove it up their ass!" He said with no care in the world getting a laugh from Kylie and a shake of the head from Penelope.

"Excuse me, but the food is getting cold." Prentiss stood by the arch that lead into the dining room.

Kylie turned around and hugged P, then walked over to Derek who opened his arms for her to give him a hug as well.

"Thank you for putting my butt in gear." she whispered.

"No problem. You got a hard head like my son. You need some authority every now and then."

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before waddling into the dining room.

"Everything okay?" Em asked

"For now." Derek answered.

Penelope rubbed her arms and turned towards the window looking out. Derek was going to go to her side when Em stopped him and silently told him to allow her.

He nodded and patted Emily on the back before heading into the dining room for his breakfast.

"You okay PG?"

Penelope didn't respond immediately but she shrugged. So much was going through her mind. She wondered if Derek blamed her for what happened to their son.

"Is all of this my fault?"

Prentiss mouth flew open. "Honey, NO.." She gave Penelope a side hug. "Nobody blames you ...but you, and you need to stop it or else it will eat you."

Penelope rubbed her arms faster as two tear drops slid down her cheek.

Em rubbed her back and leaned her head against hers. She hated to see her friend down and out.

After breakfast, Derek was sitting on the couch watching football. He was in his favorite chair and had the tv volume turned up so loud, his family knew that he was not to be bothered.

Penelope had walked back across the street with Emily and rode with her into town to run some errands, while Kylie had went upstairs to take a nap.

"Okay dare." Tara said as she stared her girlfriend in the face.

They were upstairs in her room playing an innocent game of truth or dare, but little did Tara know, it was about to become intense.

"Hmm.." said the 15 year old who tapped her finger against her chin. Jessie had many ideas in her head of what she wanted to dare her girlfriend to do, from prank calling a boy name Collin who she knew she had a crush on before they started dating, to daring her to make out with her against the wall.

Tara cocked her head to the side. Usually, she was good at reading Jessie but the flash of heat in her eyes confused her.

"Syrup. I dare you to lick chocolate syrup off of my body."

Tara's eyes went wide. Was she serious?

"Right here? Right now?"

Jessie snorted in amusement. "No baby, tomorrow.. duh!"

Tara wasn't the one to throw in the towel during games, dares, or challenges. Though she knew better of it, since she was at home and her father was just down the stairs, she stuck her nose in the air and got up off her bed to head downstairs to get the syrup. She was going to do it.

Jessie was floored. She wanted this badly or else her mind wouldn't of came up with it, but she didn't think it through and thought her girlfriend would for sure refuse.

"Baby I-"

Tara was already out the room and jogging down the stairs as lightly as possible. Her dad was heavily focused into the game, sitting on the edge of his seat with his hands in fists and a scowl on his face. The ref had just blew his whistle rolling his hand in front of him indicating a fumble. Derek was irritated.

Once in the kitchen, Tara opened the fridge and grabbed the chocolate syrup off the door. She closed the door quietly and began to creep back towards the stairs.

"Sweetie can you bring me another beer." Her father requested.

It stopped her dead in her tracks cause she thought she was unnoticed, but she rolled her eyes at herself. Her father was an FBI agent for god's sake. His senses were always on alert.

Tara re opened the fridge and reached down to the bottom shelf for a beer. Once again closing the door behind her, she sat the chocolate syrup on the counter, not wanting to be questioned for it, and opened a drawer for the bottle opener. She made way to her father and stood beside him as she popped open the top with the bottle opener and handed him the chilled beverage. He looked at her in aw for a moment then tipped the neck to her in thanks and continued watching his game.

Jessie was becoming worried upstairs. With how long it was taking Tara to return to the room, she figured they already were caught. She was about to get up and see what was up when she saw the shadow of her girlfriend sprinting up the stairs.

"Sorry," she whispered. "My dad wanted a beer."

Jessie smiled warmly seeing the syrup bottle and ushered her into the room, closing the door behind them.

Tara turned around and had a glint of a tease in her eyes. She removed her glasses and set them down on her nightstand. "Ready baby?"

Jessie couldn't hide the grin on her face. She pulled her t-shirt up and over her head tossing it aside on the floor. She wore a black sports bra. Though she was young, she had the beginnings of a 4 pack due to pumping iron in the garage with her dad on the weekends.

Tara's eyes raked over her girlfriends perfect stomach and semi muscled arms. She blushed when she made eye contact with Jessie, realizing that she was being watched.

Jessie smirked. She was happy to know that her girl was pleased with what she saw.

"You never specified where you wanted me to lick the syrup off of you" Tara simply said as she began to put her hair in a pony tail so it won't get in the way.

"You're right, I forgot that part." Jessie lied down on her back and folded her arms behind her head.

Tara smirked a knowing smirk. They've never experienced with sweets, but she knew her girlfriend loved to have her breast sucked. Tara wanted to spice things up and she figured since they were here, they might as well enjoy the dare to the fullest, so she reached up and tugged on Jessie sports bra to reveal her breasts.

"Baby no.' Jessie protested. She didn't want to get caught. Derek just admitted to liking her, she didn't want him to have to take that back already.

"Its okay, it'll be quick. You know you want it." She wiggled her brows like her father.

Jessie let out a breath of exhaustion telling Tara she wasn't in the mood to argue so she won the battle.

Tara had a toothy smile. "Great, now where were we?" She pulled open the top and squirted the cold syrup onto Jessie's right boob.

Jessie sucked in a breath of shock, not exactly ready for contact with the cold syrup which made Tara giggle. "Oops, I guess i forgot to say ready" she shrugged and straddled her girlfriends hips before leaning forward on her chest.

Jessie was going to make a smart remark when she was silenced by the flick of Tara's tongue against her nipple. It was nice and made her breath hitch in her throat. Oh yeah, she had picked a great dare.

Tara swirled her tongue around her breast to get chocolate in her mouth before sucking her nipple it into her warm mouth.

Jessie moaned, from being overly sensitive, and Tara whipped up her head giving her a death glare.

"Sorry, sorry.. Go easy on me!" Jessie hissed.

Tara licked and sucked clean all the syrup drawing out moans from her lover. She tried to shush Jessie up by covering her mouth with her hand but it was to no avail.

"Baby you have to be quiet!" Tara hissed, but quickly began to giggle because Jessie licked her hand.

"You try having chocolate sucked off your titty and see how quiet you can be!" Jessie sat up, leaning back against the headboard. She pulled her bra down to cover herself.

Tara smiled feeling proud of herself by bringing her girl pleasure.

During Tara and Jessie's dare, the football game was in halftime so the game was going to commercial. During the flip of programs the tv went silent, which was just enough time for Derek to hear the faint sound of what he thought was a moan. Smashing the mute button to hear better, Derek listened intently to see if he could hear it again.

Jessie was leaned back against the headboard of the bed with Tara in her arms. They gave each other open mouthed kisses with short nips. Jessie wanted more so she coaxed Tara into opening her mouth for her tongue to slide in. Their kiss exploded from sweet and soft, to hard and frantic. They drank from each other like experienced lovers.

Another moan was heard from upstairs. "Oh fuck no." Derek muttered as he tossed the remote control and took the steps two at a time in a hurry to get to his daughters room. Once at the door, with no knock of a warning he damn near ripped the door off the hinges as he swung it open.

Jessie immediately froze.

"Tara Lynn Marie Morgan!" Derek's voice boomed. It brooked no arguments.

Tara felt all the blood drain from her face. She pulled away from Jessie quickly as possible and jumped off the bed.

"Daddy I-"

"Downstairs. Now!" He pointed towards the stairs.

She sprinted towards the door but hesitated for a moment afraid to pass him. She's never been hit by her father, but she was sure this moment called for a good wacking. His eyes flashed with anger and she slithered by nearly running down the staircase.

Jessie visibly gulped. She was shirtless in front of her girlfriends dad. While it should be completely embarrassing, the total fear that crept up her bones had her mind elsewhere and body rooted to the spot. She barely breathed a breath.

"Get dressed and come downstairs." Derek said sternly and walked away towards his bedroom.

Jessie's heart panged in her chest. She crawled off the bed and found her T shirt. She pulled it on and headed for the door. As soon as she hit the hallway and stood at the top of the stairs, she heard the whimpers from her girlfriend. Her heart broke in half and she wanted to rush down the stairs to comfort her but the other part of her wanted to rush down there and bolt for the door.

They were in deep trouble. This was not how either of them intended for her parents to find out they were a couple. The Morgans didn't even know Tara was bisexual. Jessie was sure that Derek was going to put an end to their relationship, as well as friendship - and she was sure he was going to put the blame all on her, for daring his daughter, and badly influencing her ever since they became friends.

Jessie bowed her head in disappointment and began her descent down the stairs. She felt highly guilty and wanted to kick herself. She never meant to set her and her girlfriend up for trouble today, especially since it was going so well. Jessie started praying like hell that Derek would magically say "Congratulations guys, I wish you two the best, no kissing in the house, Now go off and have fun."

She would have laughed at her thoughts but she had reached the main floor of the house and saw Derek standing with his arms crossed in the center of the living room.

Tara had her head hung and was sniffling. Jessie without thinking smartly went towards Tara to sit when Derek blocked her.

"Nuh uh. Over there!" He pointed across the room in the opposite direction for her to sit.

Jessie nodded and slinked over to the sofa couch.

Derek sighed and raked his hand over his bald head. He didn't know where to begin. Did he just catch his pre teen making out with her female friend?

God he needed Penelope. Hurry up P, he thought as he began to tap his foot.

After he sent the girls downstairs, he walked into his bedroom and grabbed his cell to make a call to his wife. Penelope had said she was a few blocks away which settled his nerves a bit. Was he mad? Hell yeah. Once again, another child of his was engaging in a sexual act which obviously had consequences. Of course what Tara and Jessie were doing couldn't do harm nor could she get pregnant from it but still, it was wrong. Not because they were the same sex, god no - Derek wasn't homophobic. He had nothing against the LGBT community, but it did take him by surprise that his daughter was lesbian? He shook his head, nah that cant be right. His daughter danced around the house for quite some time confessing her "love" for some boy by the name of Collin that she crushed on. He rolled his eyes.

Just then the lock to the front door turned and Penelope pushed open the door. She walked in carrying a few shopping bags, but hearing sniffles from her daughter and seeing a sad puppy look on Jessica's face, she looked up at Derek and knew something was terribly wrong. Not necessarily the sad wrong, but a trouble wrong.

"P, we need to talk." He held her eyes with his. "To them." His eyes darted back and forth between the two.

The way her husband waggled his eyebrows and had a teasing glint in his eyes she was completely confused to what he was getting at.

"Okaaay. " She drug out cautiously, sitting the bags down on the floor.

Derek was about to continue when his daughter beat him to the punch.

"Mom, Jessie is my girlfriend.." Tara mustered up the courage to say.

Penelope's eyes went wide as saucers and Derek just blinked.


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm baaaaack :) It's about time right? My life has been busy and this story once again fell to the back burner. So sorry for the delay ! But I'm excited to say it's FINALLY complete.. (Well almost lol) 30 chapters total and yes they are done ... I'm just reading over and editing where I feel is necessary. Thank you for your continued interest and support .. I hope you all find the interest that you have in this story with my other stories. Xoxo**

Still jaw dropped Penelope and Derek didn't say a word. They both were in shock, more so Pen.

Being patted on the shoulder from her husband, Penelope regained her senses.

"Derek, can I uh, talk to you in private."

He looked back at his daughter and her friend. He gave them the eye, daring them to move one muscle before they got back.

Both girls got the message and continued to look down at the floor.

Derek guided his wife to their laundry room. He closed the door behind them, then held onto Penelope's arms at arms length.

"Baby."

"Our daughter is Gay Derek." She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Ehh, I think the correct term is bisexual." He shrugged.

Penelope locked eyes with him which gave him an unsettling feeling. He wasn't sure if his wife was upset, content, or sad.

"How could we not know?" She pulled away from him and began pacing. "We're her parents. We raised her. We are suppose to know these things Derek."

"Sweetheart, you can't put the blame on us." He gave her an incredulous look. "Tara was going to tell us when she was ready."

He hoped he was right.

"But why now? Cause she got caught?"

Derek laid the palm of his hands on the edge of the washing machine and leaned back. He knew where his wife was going with this, and honestly, she had a point.

"Why does this keep happening to us? What did we do wrong that our kids feel that they can't speak to us when it comes to important matters?"

Her husband's silence was deafening to her ears and started to make her upset. First the kids, and now him? She was going to blow a gasket in .25 seconds.

Luckily, right on time, Derek spoke up.

"I honestly don't think Tara intended on getting caught so sudden. It's a new relationship baby."

Penelope stopped mid walk and looked at Derek with shocked eyes.

"How do you know?"

"I noticed earlier today, the way they instinctively had to be touching one another, and how they stay in close proximity together." He shrugged. "I saw the light in Jessica's eyes, she's pure smitten over our daughter.

Penelope studied the floor for a bit trying to go over today's scenes in her head. She caught a few smiles that they shared but it didn't register in her mind to be curious of them having a secret relationship.

"Maybe they wanted to enjoy their secret for awhile." Derek continued as he pushed himself off the wash machine and took a step closer to Pen. "You remember how exciting it was to keep our relationship hushed away from our teammates at the BAU."

Penelope grinned with a small giggle remembering perfectly. When her and Derek finally got out of denial about their true feelings it took the team a little over a month before they started putting two and two together. It had been so much fun, them sneaking around the office, sneaking kisses, secret glances, and occasionally naughty rendezvous in Morgan's private office.

Derek gave his wife's shoulders a squeeze, bringing her back to the present, while smiling a knowing smile at her.

"I hate to feel that we're failing once again with our parenting." She frowned.

"Me too goddess."

A moment of silence passed over them, each in their own thoughts.

"So what do we do now?"

Derek rubbed circles with the pad of his thumb on the front of his wife's shoulders.

"We go back out there, hear what they have to say, let them know that we support their relationship and You my dear, possibly give them the sex talk."

Penelope's eyes went wide as saucer as realization settled in. Derek waggled his brows in amusement knowing she wasn't expecting him to say that and that she didn't think that part through, but she was a female and could break it down better for them than he could.

"Derek." She complained while hitting him playfully on the chest.

He chuckled and brung her into a hug, giving the top of her temple a solid kiss.

Outside in the living room, Tara's crying had come to a stop and she now sat on the couch with her knees pulled into her chest.

On impulse, Jessie had thoughts of jumping up and running out the front door more than once, but she thought better of it to stay put and be strong for her girlfriend. Who knew what the Morgan's were talking about or how they were going to cope with the news.

Tara and Jessie had planned to tell her parents in a couple of weeks at Tara's championship soccer game, but that's all changed now!

The sound of the door opening grabbed the girls attention and made them hold their breath as they waited for what was to come.

"Tara, Jessica." Penelope started. "It's not exactly my right or business to wonder or understand why you two felt that you couldn't come to me or Derek and inform us about your new relationship, but I want you young ladies to know that Derek and I support you all the way."

Tara's eyes went wide behind the frame of her glasses like her mothers did earlier, then she locked eyes with Jessie who had the same look

Jessie mustered up the courage to speak, but cleared her throat first. "So you guys aren't mad?"

Derek shook his head. "We didn't say that. I'm upset that it took for me to run up the steps and catch y'all in the act to find out about the news."

Tara bowed her head and Jessie nodded in understanding.

"It's my fault sir."

"Jessie no." Tara looked up then.

"It doesn't matter who initiated what, you both were in the wrong."

"Derek." Penelope said quietly, giving her husband a pat on the shoulder to back down a little.

"Mommy, can I say something." Tara asked with new found confidence.

Everyone gave Tara their attention.

"Jessie and I been officially dating since the day before daddy left. I lied to Jessie," she looked over her girlfriend with apologetic eyes. "about coming out to you guys about my sexuality so it wouldn't be awkward or too much of a surprise when we finally announced our news.

"We were going to say something at Tara's championship game." Jessie added.

"Jessica I'm so sorry for telling you that lie. I did it so you would feel comfortable coming over to the house."

"Mom, dad.. I was going to confess my liking to girls, but everything with DJ happened so I kept quiet."

She looked like she was on the verge of more tears so Derek swooped in for the save and went over to his baby girl and brought her into his arms.

"It's okay angel, Shh shh." He cooed.

"I just wish things woulda happened differently."

"We all do. But it's out now and me and your father accept it."

"So I'm still allowed around the house?"

Derek shot Jessie a pointed look and Tara squeezed her fathers shoulders. "Dad." She complained.

He simmered down his stare and relaxed his ticked jaw. Jessie meant his daughter no harm and she was a sweet kid, though she often got herself into trouble at school. Derek needed to trust that his daughter knew right from wrong and wasn't pressured into this, going into all of it on her own.

"Yes, you're still allowed around the house. But don't make me have to unscrew the hinges on your door to feel comfortable that my soon to be teenage daughter isn't being naughty under my roof." He pointed an accusing finger at Tara pulling back from her, walking back over to the spot next to his wife.

"Yes sir." Both girls nodded their heads eagerly with a smile on their face.

Derek gave Pen yet another squeeze on her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out some seran wrap.

Walking back over to Penelope he put it up to his mouth and stuck his tongue into it making her gasp as she snatched it away from him quickly and he rumbled with laughter.

Tara and Jessica didn't get the joke but the way Penelope blushed told them that it was something embarrassing.

"I can't believe you." Penelope shook her head in amusement.

"Bye bye ladies." He waved as he began his trip up the stairs.

A few weeks later, Penelope had just finished up doing the wash and was now folding the laundry. Tara was across the street at a friends and Kylie was upstairs taking a nap.

The house phone began to ring, grasping Penelope's attention. Rushing from the room Penelope glided into the living room area to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Mom"

Tears welled up in the back of her eyes and Penelope smiled. "Deej. How are ya?"

Chuckling like his father, "Well how do ya think mom?" DJ said. "I'm starving for your cooking, I miss my bed, and my freedom. But other than that I'm okay I guess. How is everybody? I miss you."

Listening to her son speak, Penelope couldn't help but to feel awful. She hated the situation her son was in but she did believe him when he said he is okay.

Penelope had doubts about that in the beginning because he's a son of someone in law enforcements, but it turns out that because he's a son of an FBI agent the kids in their stand clear of him, in fear that he has an upper hand or something.

"We miss you too baby boy. I miss you. A lot."

DJ could hear the strain in his mother's voice when she said she missed him. It kinda threw him for a loop because he swore he wasn't gonna break down or get emotional. Taking a deep breath trying his best to remain calm he smiled and started telling her memories of fun times they had together that were secrets of their own. It's been a long time since they chatted like that and Penelope enjoyed every moment of it, laughing and smiling like an idiot. This was the side of her son that she missed. This was the side of him that she had lost.

It's amazing how a bad situation can bring out the good in someone.

"Remember that time we got caught in the grocery store racing the cart?"

Penelope gasped before she started cracking up. DJ took that as a go to re tell the story so they both could get a good laugh.

Flashback:

They had just ran out of groceries and DJ was home alone with his mother an hour or two before she needed to have dinner ready for the family. Stuck going with his mother to the supermarket.

Following behind his mother pushing the cart, he pouted and said, "Ugh, this is boring."

Penelope turned to face him, "Welcome to a woman's world."

After a couple of more steps, DJ stopped and put a mischievous grin on his face mirroring his fathers incredibly.

"Let's make it fun, huh?"

The uh oh sensors went off in her head and she shook her head no, a little too soon, because before she knew it, her 15 year old son was hauling her up with a little bit of a struggle, sitting her down into the shopping cart.

"Deej what are you..." She began to panic.

DJ started pushing the cart with all his might, running behind it, making sure his mother would be safe.

After making the sharp turn onto the next aisle that was clear, DJ jumped onto the back of the cart and they glided at ease.

Penelope was clutching onto the cart fearing for her life, but giggling uncontrollably at the same time.

Other shoppers stayed clear of them, standing up against the shelvings on the aisle so they wouldn't get hit.

"How ya hanging moms?"

"Weeeee." She sung as she threw her hands up in excitement and felt a whole bunch of joy.

A few minutes later they came to a stop and DJ helped his mother out of the cart.

"Mom you were awesome!" DJ exclaimed.

"Oh my god, I can't believe we did that!" She shrieked with pure joy. "That was so much fun!"

DJ smiled proudly, glad that his mother enjoyed herself.

"But I can't believe you did that and almost got us in trouble!" Her mood did a 360 quickly, shocking him when she smacked him upside the head.

"I wouldn't say almost," DJ instinctively moved his mother behind him to protect her, all too much like what his father would do.

An angry store manager with his arms folded stood in front of the two with a scowl on his face.

After Penelope profusely apologized for their unsafe action, and the manager agreed to let them finish shopping and purchase their items. But he made it very clear that they were never to step foot into that grocery store again.

END flashback.

DJ and his mother continued to laugh until they both had tears in their eyes. The phone call was much needed and before she ended the call, she made sure to let her son know that she loved him dearly and will be alright until he gets back.

She knew her son was worried sick about her, but with Derek back at home she was solid as a rock again and trusted that their relationship was only going uphill from here.

Sitting in the living room a few hours later, Derek came home from work and shrugged off his jacket. He made way over to his wife and sat beside her on the couch, bringing her over to where he was so she could lay her back against his chest.

"How's my god given solace this evening?"

"I'm fine pudding pop."

Derek stiffened a bit. He knew his wife used silly nicknames on a regular, but referring to the phrase pudding pop meant one thing.

Penelope Garcia-Morgan was hiding something.

"Penelope." He warned.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him with a shimmer in her eyes. It looked as if she had been crying and he cupped her chin immediately.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing D, I'm just... I'm just so happy."

"Happy?" His brows furrowed together.

"Yes." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I'm so got damn happy you're back. I was seriously lost without you! You're my other half!"

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked them side to side. He loved the feeling of his original baby girl in his arms and comforting her always gave him spirit.

"I'm so glad to be home and simply honored that you took me back." He whispered.

Penelope pulled away from Derek and twisted her body again so she could look at him.

"Took you back?"

Derek nodded now feeling unsure.

She did take him back right?

"Derek you left me, I didn't make you go."

"I know, but the way I hurt you and the kids... It would have been understandable if you told me no."

Penelope squinted in confusion then shook her head. "Baby.. You are my life. I could never not want you to be here. No matter how crazy the situation could be. You could have murdered our next door neighbor and told me you burried them underneath the floor boards and I'd still let you in the house, ...will even hack the system and say they put up their house for a speedy buy and moved to Sicily Italy.

"Italy?" He quirked a brow.

"I gotta make it sound believable. Timbuktu is too commonly used."

He agreed.

"Anyways, please don't let that happen again. It's too much and this sensitive tech kitten can't handle it again."

Derek kissed the top of her head and gave her shoulders a rub. "You got it mama."

"I love you Hot Stuff."

"I love you too baby girl."


	28. Chapter 28

"So how are things coming along?" JJ asked as she reached into her bag and pulled out a jar of jelly, along with some crackers.

Emily was stuffing her mouth with potato chips and Penelope was surfing the net for a crib and stroller.

It was lunch time at the BAU so both ladies were sharing the hour with Pen.

"Everything's actually coming along fine." She beamed, looking over at her friends before turning her head back towards her office PC.

She felt the need to give them eye contact so they would know she was sincere. It was true, Derek and her relationship jumped back on board as if he never left, and that was because they agreed to move forward guilt free. Penelope was sure a small piece of Derek would never fully forgive himself, but as long as he vowed to live in the now and stay positive, they'll have nothing but happy days ahead of them.

"That's great Garcie." JJ smiled, very happy to know that she didn't have to kick her big brothers ass. He was a big guy and she was a badass agent, but the thought of actually having to go up against Derek Morgan made her bones sore.

"He still hasn't put his wedding ring back on." Emily muttered out loud though it was suppose to be a thought.

JJ smacked her chair to get her attention and Emily's eyes went wide when she realized what she did.

"Oh my god PG I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to come out like that."

"No, it's okay. You're right." Penelope said as she slouched in her chair with her head hung.

"Well have you asked him?"

"Of course I did!" She defended. "The 1st time I asked he said it was too soon and that he didn't deserve to wear it."

JJ and Emily had to agree.

"And the 2nd time," she continued. "He said 'when the time is right baby girl'." She mocked in his voice trying to imitate his eye brow wiggle.

The girls couldn't keep a straight face and burst into giggles at Pens attempt to sound like her husband She did pretty good, but it wasn't quite Derek.

"Well... maybe he has something planned?" Emily shrugged as she reached to scoop her chips into JJ's jelly jar.

Penelope and JJ shared a quizzical look, then both smiled a knowing look turning their attention back to Emily.

As they remained silent watching her eat, eventually Emily looked up.

"What?" She asked mid chew.

"Is someone, craving?" Pen asked.

Emily tilted her head to the side.

JJ eyes twinkled at the chip in her hand which made Emily look down at what exactly she was eating. It didn't register to her that she had dunked her Original Lays potato chips into the strawberry jelly.

"Em are you pregnant?"

Emily didn't say anything for a short time but eventually spoke up with uncertainty in her voice.

"Me and Aaron haven't exactly been trying because of my age ya know? But we had the talk that if it miraculously happens, we'll be ready."

"What has you so, smiley?" Rossi asked as he stepped up beside Aaron who was looking down at his agents in the bullpen.

Aaron turned his focus onto his colleague briefly before looking down at his team once again.

"Emily." He simply said.

Rossi smirked. "And?"

"We think she's pregnant."

Shocked, Dave pats Aaron on the shoulder.

"We're seeing a doctor tomorrow." Hotch smiles.

"One of the best profilers in the nation, so if you both think that's what it is, then congratulations my friend." He extends his hand out.

Aaron shakes it with another rare smile.

Derek sat in his favorite leather chair staring at the television in front of him. The house was oddly quiet for a Friday afternoon, but Derek wasn't really complaining.

Bending over to pick up his beer that was set on the floor beside him, when he sat back up and looked straight ahead, he was greeted by his daughter in front of him.

"Can I help you?"

Tara continued to block the view of the tv and Derek could see the gears in her brain rotating. Realizing his daughter wasn't going to move any time soon, and needed a bit of a push, he picked up the remote and clicked the tv off.

"There. You have my full attention." He set the remote on the table. "What is it sweetheart?"

Tara walked around to the other side of the coffee table and sat down on it in front of him. She began wringing her hands together like her mother does when nervous.

Derek visibly gulped mentally preparing his exposed mind for yet another blow of something obscured or crazy coming from his child.

"Daddy...I.."

"Yep, here it comes." Derek thought. His daughter was gonna drop another bomb on him.

"In my room...DJ..uh..."

"Go on." He thought to himself as he unconsciously leaned forward towards his daughter, eager for her to spit whatever it was out.

Tara sighed in annoyance with herself and slapped her hands on her thighs before standing up.

"Just come with me dad." She finished as she began to lead the way to the stairs.

Derek did as told and followed his daughter up the stairs to her room. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it. She gestured for her dad to sit down on her bed, so he did, to brace himself for what was next.

Tara slid open her closet door and pulled out a wooden step stool. She stood on top of it and pushed aside boxes of shoes, getting to the back of the closet where she picked up a wooden box. She brought it down with her and sat it on her bed next to her father.

Taking a deep breath before speaking, "Please don't be mad." is what his little girl said.

He nodded.

She opened the box and a large amount of hundred dollar bills were neatly stacked inside the box. There had to be at least over $5000 in there from what he could visibly see.

"Tara, where did you get this money?" He asked hesitantly.

"DJ.."

"What?"

"I had a bad dream one night and I went to his room, so he could make me feel okay. I caught him in the middle of counting, this, and when I asked where he got it, he just told me that he messed up really bad and he planned on moving into his own apartment."

"His own apartment?" Derek questioned out loud.

His brows furrowed as he tried to come up with a reason in his head to why his son was saving up to move out.

Suddenly it hit him like a light bulb was switched on.

Looking back up at his daughter who was staring at him as if she were trying to read his mind, he tweaked her nose with a warm smile.

"Under other circumstances I should arrest you for withholding evidence from your old man."

"Daddy." She giggled lightly.

"But I guess this time around I'll let it slide."

"But don't let you catch me in these streets again or punishment will be enforced." She mocked in his stern FBI agent voice.

"Exactly." He nodded, getting up and bringing the box to his side.

"The boys name is Jamal."

Derek had just reached the door and turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"The guy that supplied DJ with his product. He goes to his school.."

Not ready to fully discuss the reason DJ was locked up behind bars, Derek sighed and walked back over towards his daughter accepting that he couldn't keep the truth from her any longer.

"Okay, where do I start...?"

Penelope entered her quiet house a few hours later. She stepped out of her killer heels and wiggled her toes in appreciation of flat ground. She loved her hot red high heels something tough, but beauty was pain.

Walking into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine, Penelope noticed the backdoor slightly open and wondered who was out there.

"Derek?"

Her husband stopped what he was doing and stood up straight from being crouched down on one knee leaning over a blazing fire coming from there outdoor fire pit.

She noticed that he didn't turn around to face her, and that worried her a bit so she slowly approached him and stood beside him staring into the smoke of the flames just like he was.

"D, what are you doing?"

He reached for the box beside him and opened it up revealing a few dollar bills left inside.

"Our son," he pulled out the money. "Was saving up to rent an apartment." He closed the box and sat it down again.

"He sold drugs to 'get ahead', when the ugly truth, is that it sets you back." He growled as his jaw ticked.

Before Penelope could say something, Derek tossed the last of the money into the fire and it went up in flames instantly.

Any other day she would have been in complete shock, jaw dropped, and ready to beat up her husband for being so careless with 'free' money.. but not this time. This was the devils work. If her son thought he truly was going to get away with something illegal under their roof he was nuts. They would have cornered him with questions if he all of a sudden out the blue had money saved up for an apartment.

"I'm meeting up with the boy."

"Boy? What boy?"

"Tara gave me a name. I did some research..." he stopped talking and smirked looking over at his wife briefly. "Yeah, I know how to use your babies too." He said, referring to her computer.

Penelope cracked him a grin and rolled her wrist for him to go on

"And the kid goes to DJ's school. He has a bit of a record and his attendance has holes... but I just wanna know why my son, and if he came to him or the other way around?"

Penelope understood where her husband was coming from but she didn't understand his need to know.

"Baby, isn't that... maybe dangerous? You said he has a record. You're FBI. What if he, I don't know.. shoots you."

Derek teetered his head side to side weighing out the odds of that happening.

"Why don't you just ask Deej?" She added.

Derek sighed. His wife was right ...like always.

"Okay baby girl. I will. I'll ask DJ." He assured her.

"Thank you." She wrapped an arm around his body and rubbed the middle of his back.

"How much money did you burn?"

"$2300"

Her mouth formed an 'O', and she was speechless.

Derek let out a whistle. "Tell me about it."

"Jeeze. He was trapping his butt off."

Derek pulled away from her and gave her a look she couldn't identify.

"What?"

"Trapping?" He asked

"Yeah. Don't tell me you don't know that word."

"I know what it means. But you? Who would have thought.."

She smiled proudly as if she just scored cool points.

"It's trending in the rap community right now."

Derek chuckled and pulled her into his side again.

"Women, you never fail to amaze me."

"That's my job sweetness, always here to keep you on your toes." She kissed him.

Kylie closed her textbook and held her head in her hands as she rubbed at her temples. The public library had announced that they would be closing soon, so it was time for her to go home.

While gathering her things to shove in her book bag, two girls appeared out the shadows from one of the aisles with a devilish grin on their faces.

"Hey Ky-slut!" One of the girls shouted.

Kylie froze and didn't look up from her bag as a million thoughts ran through her mind. One of them was to call the girl a name back while the other was to flee.

"Yo! She's talking to you." Said the other girl.

"Leave me alone." Kylie said tiredly as she zipped up her bag and went to sling it over her shoulder.

Tina was quicker and snatched it from her hands as she unzipped it and turned it over to dump it of its contents.

A couple of text books, some pens, a bag of chips and a water bottle fell out of the bag along with a stack of envelopes that were held together by a rubber band.

Kylie bent over to pick up her belongings when Tina held her hand out scooping up the stack of envelopes. "Not so fast!"

"Give it back!" Kylie shot back.

Flipping through the envelope seeing the label read Quantico Juvenile Facility, Tina grinned.

"Aw, the poor little sluts baby daddy has been writing her." She teased.

"Haha yeah, maybe telling her she was a mistake and to abort their bastard child." Sally added as she now held Kylie back

"Stop it!" Kylie shouted, obviously affected by their cruel words.

"Oh what's this?" Tina asked. "Does the slut have feelings? She put her hand to her mouth in shock. "And all this time I thought sluts and whores didn't feel anything, that's why they're good at their job."

"You bitch!" Kylie stomped on Sally's toe and was released.

She sprang forward for the girl and was just about to knock her in her face when she was grabbed by someone with a familiar voice.

"She's not worth it!"

A library security guard had snatched up Tina in the same instance and had her arms held behind her back.

"Did you see that! That slut was going to attack me!"

"I also saw you harassing a pregnant woman. The words that came out your mouth were disturbing and disrespectful. The police have been called and you are coming with me."

And away they went as the security guarded dragged Tina away with Sally following closely behind.

Kylie turned her head to see who it was that had grabbed her and was relieved to come face to face with a familiar friend.

"Spencer." She whispered as she completed her turn and nearly jumped into his arms the best she could with her pregnant belly in the way.

"Shh, shh. It's okay now. They're gone." He said softly.

"I wish people would just leave me alone." She cried.

Spencer guided them to the nearest seat and sat her down. The teenager was clearly upset in many emotions and this wasn't Spencer's strongest subject.

To give the girl time to breathe and calm herself down, he offered to pick up her things and put them back in her bag for her.

Kylie reached for a tissue that a librarian had set on the table for her giving her a smile of sympathy.

"Here you go. Everything's back in place..."

Kylie smiled a small smile. "Thank you."

Spencer sat down in front of her and looked her over. "So what happened?"

Kylie sighed, "those girls came outta nowhere and started calling me names. They do almost everyday at school; in front of the class, in the locker room for P.E. They just won't stop and I don't think they ever will." She shook her head and looked down.

"Hey hey, don't let them win. People are always gonna talk, whisper. It's what they do, all they know how to do. It sucks and it's definitely not right but genius people like ourselves expect it."

Kylie looked up at him with a brow quirked. "Genius?"

Spencer mildly blushed as he reached into her book bag. "Sorry for intruding by reading your book titles, but anyone that reads about the scientific part of politics and does numerical analysis and abstract math for fun is a genius in my mind, because I'm sure they don't offer this for extra credit, let alone a class in high school. Or maybe the curriculum has changed since my day?" He finished with a quizzical look on his face.

Kylie couldn't hold back her small giggle at his expression and felt sorta bad for confusing the poor genius. She reached her hand out to rest it on top of his.

"Well, now that my secret is out..." she smirked.

"Secret?" Spencer didn't understand.

"Well yeah... being smart or overly curious to learn isn't something you exactly go showboating around. People will tease, or expect more from me."

Spencer couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just like a teenager Kylie had the same mind frame that he had. Sure his 'secret' was exposed when he jumped to high school at a young age but before then he kept it tucked away, afraid of the attention that would come with it. The teenager was right, he did get teased and people did expect more from him. It was hard and overwhelming but he overcame and found a place for him in the FBI, where his smarts is greatly used and appreciated.

"Even my own boyfriend teases me and said to 'dumb it down' to keep it a secret so they won't put me in harder classes and give me more assignments." Kylie continued with a chuckle, recalling the day he witnessed her solving a trigonometry problem in less than 40 seconds. He was completely jaw dropped and impressed at the same time.

Spencer was shocked and if he didn't know Morgan's son, he would have been outraged, that someone's other half would say something like that to hold back ones beautiful trait.

"Kylie, never ever let anyone make you hold back from letting the amazing you shine, be seen, and be heard."

Kylie tried to cut in but Spencer kept going.

"What you have here is pure brilliance and you should someday share it with the world."

"Reid." She finally said to get his attention.

"Relax. I am. I mean, DJ is encouraging me. He found some organization for me with a group of people that show interest in the same studies as me and ever since I've joined it's been great. It's where I've got the books from." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh." He was speechless.

She giggled. "I appreciate you for sticking up for me and telling me what I needed to hear. But my boyfriend sorta beat you to it. He's got it covered." She smiled proudly.

"Well that's great Kylie and I'm glad he understands."

Kylie stood up and went to sling her bag over her shoulders. "Yeah, he's great. He's really good to me these days."

"What does that mean?" He asked as he too stood up.

"Nothing." She regretted her previous choice of words promising herself that she would leave the past in the past and move on from the days when DJ cheated on her here and there and didn't appreciate her.

Spencer let it go and knew there was more to it but he knew it wasn't his business what they went through. They began the short walk towards the double doors of the library to exit when the librarian had called out 'Goodnight'.

Kylie waved to the older woman as Spencer pushed open the door. When he turned back to see Kylie he noticed that she had stopped moving and was clutching her stomach with a pained expression on her face.

"You okay?"

She didn't answer verbally, just heavy pants as she cried out in pain and a puddle of water spilled onto the tile floor.

DJ laid uncomfortably in his bed in his jail cell. It was a little after 9 p.m. so all the inmates had been escorted to their 'rooms'. Earlier in the day his best friend had managed to get by security and pay him an unannounced visit. It was silly and refreshing to chat it up with someone that understood him like no other. Because the inmates are assigned chores weekly, DJ was announced winner of the month award for having the cleanest cell as well as leaving the kitchen area and dishes spotless, thanks to his wonderful mother who engraved cleaning into his head since he was old enough to understand the usage of a mop. So with that being said, he got to have a steak dinner with a side of a Cesar salad while everyone else ate Saturday surprise which was nothing more than the facilities famous chili. aka have you on the famous throne, the toilet. So to say his day was pretty good was an understatement. It was one of the best he's had in awhile, last one being when his Kylie came to visit and he got to devour her with kisses, but aside those thoughts he was sure he was going to get a good night's sleep ...when as soon as he closed his eyes he heard his name being called abruptly from one of the warrens.

"DJ! Derek Jr, wake up man. I got an important message for you!"

"Oh boy." DJ said to himself as he worried his mind about what it could be.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello hello hello... :) Due to being MIA again for so long, I felt that I would surprise you all with TWO chapters back to back. We're just about finished with this story. My 1st CM fanfic story must I add. As usual, thank you to those of you that have stuck with me during this long journey. Xoxo**

"Okay Kylie, I'm gonna need for you to push." said the encouraging nurse as Kylie laid with her legs splayed in front of the doctor.

"No! Not without my boyfriend." She cried as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she tried to close her legs.

After Spencer called 911, he next called The Morgans in a slight panic to tell them that she was in labor. Derek had made a mental note to ask Reid what he was doing with Kylie later, as him and his wife rushed into the house, ran up the stairs for Tara and grabbed the baby bag they had pre packed for when this time came, then ran out the house as quickly as they could.

Derek wasn't of much help to Penelope when both of their kids were born. Not because he didn't wanna be but because he seemed to always end up more nervous and anxious than his wife, so it was best he stayed out of the delivery room and keep everyone calm and updated in the waiting room.

Penelope stood beside Kylie. She held her hand, in place of where her son should be standing and doing his supportive duty. It saddened her that he would miss out on this beautiful life changing moment but one of the nurses had agreed to filming the whole ordeal for him to see later on when he was freed.

"Ky sweetie, you have to do as the nurse says. I know you want DJ here, we all do, but this baby is coming tonight, rather he's here or not." Penelope explained in a sympathetic and stern tone at the same time. She didn't want to be harsh to the teen but Kylie needed the truth and to understand how serious this could be if she didn't comply.

"Make it stop Ms. Morgan. It hurts." She whined.

"Isn't there anything you can give her? An epidural?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Morgan, but when she came in here she was well past dilation for that." The doctor frowned. "She's dilated fully, and the baby is ready. If she keeps refusing to push when her contractions hit, we will be forced to either clamp her legs in the stirrups to keep them open or an emergency c section because it's dangerous to her and the baby for he or she to stay in there longer than needed."

"Oh dear." Penelope said with a sigh as she re adjusted her glasses and resumed her position beside Kylie.

She noticed that Kylie looked flushed and her body wasn't producing any more sweat.

As soon as she looked up to ask a question,

"She's dehydrated." Voiced tech in the room who was getting ready to hook her up with another I.V.

"Here. We'll give her this for the mean time." Said the doctor as she got a needle ready.

"What's that?" Pen asked

"A drug that will temporarily relax her and slow down the contractions. She needs rest. She's young and her body isn't necessarily prepared for pain and strain like this. She's not only physically tired, but mentally as well. In order for a smooth birth, we need her to be completely here and coherent."

Penelope nodded in understanding and pushed back the sweaty hair from Kylie's face as she gave her a tender kiss to the noggin. In the few months that they've met each other and lived together, they grew a bond like mother and daughter and they both were thankful for that.

"Sleep now. I'll be right outside. When you're awake and ready again, just scream for me."

Kylie heard everything her 'mother in law' had said but was too tired to respond.

"How is she? Is the baby here yet?" Derek rushed to his wife's side once she had stepped foot into the waiting room with the others.

"No baby yet." She sighed with a hopefully smile. "But soon... she's taking a little bit of a break."

"A break?" Derek questioned. "Is that even possible?"

JJ gave Derek a look that shut him down and she went to Pen's side.

"She'll be okay Pen, she just needs some time." She gave her a half hug.

"I know JJ, I just wish there was something I could do. The poor girl is alone technically.. she wants DJ & she wishes her aunt was here."

"Forget her aunt. That women threw her out like trash." Emily chimed in looking up from her cell phone after pushing send on the text message she typed up to her boyfriend.

"Emily! Children." Penelope gestured to the vacant spot where her daughter once was sitting.

Her eyes flashed to her husband.

"Her and Jessie went down to the cafeteria for some snacks." He said in a calming tone that eased her.

She let out a breath of relief and continued her conversation with JJ.

Tara and Jessie had finally found the cafeteria after somehow going down to the parking garage. When they had got into the elevator the letter on the button said 'G' and Jessie somehow figured G was short for Grub and pressed it.

Jessie will never hear the end of it, as Tara rolled her eyes and laughed hysterically at her girlfriend's perception.

Now as they stood in the checkout line, Tara was busy pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"Uh, aren't y'all a little too young to be drinking coffee?"

Tara's breath got stuck in her throat and Jessie was jaw dropped in shock.

Forgetting about the beverage on the counter along with Jessie dropping their bags of chips and cookies, both girls leaped into DJ's arms, excited to see him.

"What the heck ! How did you get here !" Tara exclaimed.

"I missed you bro!" Jessie spoke right behind her.

"Hey hey, one at a time." DJ chuckled. "I missed you guys too. Where is everybody?"

"Upstairs in the waiting room! Come on!" Tara grabbed her brother by the arm and dragged him to the elevators, Jessie right behind them.

Derek had lead his wife by the hand out of the room and brung her into his arms in the hallway. Penelope let the tears that she was holding back slip from her eyes as she clung onto her husband who whispered sweet nothings into her ear to soothe her. He knew his wife, she was feeling hopeless. Penelope Garcia-Morgan had a love for helping people. She was great at it and found pleasure in it. But at times when she couldn't, it messed with her feelings big time and it became Derek's job to remedy that feeling.

"It's okay sweetness, everything's gonna be fine."

She shook her head with conviction. "No it's no hot stuff, I'm failing her.

"No you're not." He said before cupping her face in his hands and making her look up at him. "You're doing everything that you can to help Kylie through this. I'm not saying she's stubborn, but she's scared and feeling hopeless. That's something only she can remedy, not you. So let it go and continue to do what you know you can do." He smiled. "You're the best honey and because of you, our grandchild will be born soon." He finished with a kiss on her forehead that made her smile so big like a kid that just received candy.

"I love you Derek."

"And I love you goddess."

"...I just wish," Penelope started, but was cut off by the rumbling sound of sneakers hitting the tile floor coming full speed towards her and her husband, along with a loud,

"MOM!"

Pen and Derek turned their attention to the voice knowing it was their daughter, and they didn't get the chance to worry of what Tara's holler could be, once they saw their son following right behind her with a grin on his face.

Penelope inhaled a breath of shock.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Derek said with a gleam in his eyes, very happy to see his son.

"Mom! Dad!" DJ cried happily as he launched himself into their arms. It felt amazing to be in his parents arms again, more so his mother who he hasn't seen since the day he was walked out of the police station.

"My boy. My sweet boy." His mother said while giving him kisses all over the face like she did when he was five after coming home from being at grandmas for long weekends.

"Penelope.. he's a man, not a dog." Derek tried to pull his wife away so there son could breathe.

DJ laughed as his mothers eyes got huge and she pulled herself away looking slightly embarrassed.

"I missed you too mom!" He wiped a stray tear from her cheek and just smiled at her.

So much wanted to be said and they all wanted to bask in the delightful moment, but It was a reunion that became short lived when a nurse rushed out of the delivery room to say that Kylie's awake and she's ready.

"The baby's not here yet? Whys it taking so long?" DJ asked.

"Because Kylie refused to push, waiting on you."

"Me? How did she know I was coming?"

"She didn't. None of us did."

"So she was being defiant." DJ frowned.

Derek nodded in silence as Penelope just stared at her son with a smile. She was as so happy to see him and though just seconds ago her mood was sad and hopeless, she now had renewed strength and was ready to help with this delivery.

Penelope guided her son towards the room as DJ took a glance back at his father who nodded his head in encouragement while his son blew out a breath to calm his nerves and prepare himself before entering the room.

Kylie laid in the bed focused on her breathing with her eyes shut as a familiar scent wafted into her nose. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks on her, until she heard a nurse greet the man that stepped into the room.

Her eyes shot open and she sat up some to get a better look, and sure enough walking towards her was the love of her life.

"DJ!" She called out in excitement, despite the pain she was in. If she could slide off the bed and walk to him, she would jump in his arms and scream with glee, but the look on his face spoke volumes to her that he wasn't quite so happy.

"I oughta spank your ass for being defiant and not listening to these doctors." He told her forcefully, but his features softened once he put his hand on her belly and looked her in the eyes. "But we have a baby to deliver, so I'll hold off til later." He leaned in to kiss her.

"You ready mama?"

"Ready." She answered him back giving him another kiss that gave her new strength.

A new wave of tears rolled down Kylie's cheeks as she began to push for the first time since she was wheeled in here.

Penelope watched from the sidelines and was deciding to quietly walk away now that her son was here, but DJ locked eyes with her once he noticed her moving and silently begged her to stay.

It amused her that he was doing such a great job of seeming calm and supportive, when Penelope could see right through his armor that he was a scared chicken, shaking in his boots.

"Father like son" she sang to herself as she grabbed Kylie's other hand and talked her through the contractions.

Derek and the others, now accompanied by Tommy, stayed put in the nearest waiting room, waiting on further news. They new the baby would be here any minute now and that was both exciting and a little scary at the same time.

"Wow! I can't believe my god son is going to be a father." JJ said excitedly.

"I knoww. It was just like yesterday when Pen shared the news with us that she was expecting! I remember thinking, damn! Derek is gonna be a father!" Emily joked as she playful nudged him in the shoulder.

He smirked, remembering that day. His wife thought it would be funny to share the news with their BAU friends before him. So he was just as jaw dropped and in shock as they were.

"Omg that was priceless." JJ clapped her hands together while laughing. "You should have seen your face." She said while pointing to Derek who now was semi blushing.

Thank god for his colored skin, or he was sure the girls would have fallen out of their chairs in laughter.

Spencer had just kicked the door closed with his foot as he walked towards Derek with two cups in his hands.

"What's so funny?" He asked, handing a cup of coffee to his friend.

"Nothing." Derek answered since the girls failed to hear Spencer.

"I'm still tryna figure out how my brother tricked Kylie into laying down with him." Tara snickered which caught everyone's attention.

"Tara." Everyone exclaimed while Derek flicked the back of his daughter's ear.

"Ouch." Tara reacted and grabbed her hurt ear.

Outside in the hallway, Aaron was on the phone with a few lawyers and the head warren at the Juvenile facility DJ was sentenced in. They agreed to let the boy out on temporary leave for this family emergency, but they were stressing Aaron with a phone call every creeping hour making sure he was following rules and regulations.

"Yes ma'm, they're still in delivery, no baby yet. As soon as the child is born I will escort him out of the hospital and bring him right back." He stressed as he ran a hand through his hair to keep his tone calm.

Derek heard his boss words and couldn't help but to feel a sting to his heart. His son wasn't completely freed and he knew it would be even harder for him to leave his family a second time.

Not trying to worry about those emotions to come right now he cornered Aaron once he hung up the phone.

"Hotch... I can't thank you enough man." He said tenderly.

"No problem. It was easy."

Both men shared a look while holding their breath, before they both let out a chuckle and rested a hand on each other's shoulder.

Derek knew damn well what Hotch did wasn't easy. Hell, he want even one hundred percent sure if it was legal, but it was done and he was grateful.

"A few people owed me a favor, so I knew this was a good one." Hotch finally said, warming Derek's heart.

"You're a great friend. I'm not sure how I'll ever repay you for this..."

Hotch put up his hand. "No need. I think I've accumulated owing you a couple of favors over the years."

Derek thought about it for a second and laughed.

"Anyways, no Rossi?"

Hotch shook his head no. "He's out of town in a remote area with no cell service."

For some reason Derek didn't quite believe that, but didn't chose to question.

About an hour later, DJ rushed out of the delivery room into the waiting room.

"It's a boy, it's a boy!" He shouted excitedly

Everyone beamed with smiles and congratulated DJ.

Penelope soon entered the room and they congratulated her as well. She got everyone to follow her out the room to make way down the hall to the nursery area where the baby will be viewable soon.

Once everyone vacated the waiting room, DJ caught a glimpse of his father sitting down with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head.

DJ went to sit in the chair beside him.

"You alright pops?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine." He pushed a smiled to his face.

"You're a grandfather now. So I felt it was only right if I named my son after the amazing, loving father that raised me."

Derek looked up in silent shock. "Did you?"

"Uh huh, Derek Edward Morgan the 3rd." He smiled.

Derek pulled his son into a side hug. He then stood up and put his hands on both shoulders and looked down at his son.

"I am so so proud of you DJ. Not a day goes by that I aren't proud. You're gonna be a great father to that little boy in there and he's going to look up to you someday. The mistakes that you made, learn from them and do better then your old pops."

DJ nodded his head. "Yeah I guess now you are officially old pops." He teased.

"Oh cut it out." He chuckled. "That might be true, but I can still kick your ass."

Both men laughed.

DJ had no doubts about that.

"But son, if you ever need anything, and I mean anything. Me and your mother are right here. Always will be. Don't hesitate to come to us for help." He explained with much love.

DJ gave his dad a big hug. A small trace of tears shed from both of their eyes until Penelope poked her head back into the waiting room area.

"Derek are you gonna come meet your grandson?" She asked.

They broke their hug and followed Penelope.

Inside the delivery room, Kylie placed the newborn baby into Derek's arms and just like the first time he held his son, the baby grabbed his pinky finger and stared up at him with big brown eyes.

It made Derek's heart melt, and happy tears flow down his cheeks as his son, daughter and wife crowded around him.

A few hours after everyone had the pleasure of meeting the newest addition to the Morgan family, DJ sat in a leather chair leaned back with his newborn son sleeping peacefully against his bare chest. He was told babies needed skin to skin contact and since his girlfriend was now in recovery sleeping he volunteered freely to do the job.

What didn't feel like enough time, Aaron quietly stepped into the room and stayed leaned against the door watching the sight before him.

"I know it's time..." DJ said softly. "Just a few more minutes is all I ask. To say good bye."

Aaron's heart began to shatter, "it's not goodbye. It's see you later. You'll be home soon, and you'll get to spend all the time in the world with your amazing little guy."

DJ nodded because his uncle Hotch was right. Still he, wasn't ready to leave his offspring nor the rest of his family. It was a wicked game life played on him. He understood his wrongs and knew why he was being punished, but it still didn't sit right with him that he had to suffer so much for doing what could seem logically right for his family which was get money to provide and take care.

"Wanna hold him?" He asked Hotch out the blue as he stood up and began walking towards him.

"Uh, I.. I."

"Come on, you're the only one who hasn't properly met him." DJ insisted with a smirk mirroring his fathers.

Hotch looked down at the sleeping baby and smiled. He had to admit, babies always made him lit up and he put out his arms quicker than he could register his movements.

Watching Hotch hold his baby put a smile on his face. He felt like he owed the man the world for the wonderful favor he somehow managed to get. When the warren walked him down the hallway toward the closet area, he told DJ to get dressed in regular clothes which confused him. Was he free? Was he being let go?

Shortly after, while he was tying his shoes, Hotch came into view and told him to hurry up. He was really confused now but didn't ask any questions.

As they walked out of the building to the FBI SUV, Hotch voiced that his parents and his sister were alright so not to worry, and right then he knew what this was about.

He couldn't thank him enough for the favor. He was highly grateful and appreciative, but having to leave was like the cold slap that it was just a favor.

"He's perfect." Hotch broke him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, that he is."

"Your parents and everyone else promise to take good care of him while you're gone... you know that right?"

DJ rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He knew. But still a big part of him didn't wanna leave.

Just then Derek and Penelope walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"So this is it Hotch?" Derek asked.

"Unfortunately..." he offered the baby back to his father.

Penelope started crying silently and Derek comforted her.

"Mom, dad. I'm sorry that I gotta do this you guys again..." DJ started.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault this time. We understand." His mother said through tears and a sniffle that broke his heart.

He hated seeing his mother cry, especially when he was the reason behind it.

"Your mothers right son. Just a few more months and you'll be home with your family. Your little boy here won't go a day without hearing about you and knowing who you are, so no worries." Derek assured him.

DJ nodded and went to hug his mother and father after laying down his son back into the basinet the hospital offered to him.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much. And most of all my son."

"I know." Derek rubbed his back as he tried holding back his own tears.

"I know you guys are gonna take good care of him."

"Of course!" Penelope commented.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked.

"What about Kylie?"

"Ehh, I think it's best that I let her sleep. She'll be pissed when she wakes up that nobody woke her, but tell her I wouldn't let you and it was my decision."

"Tell her that I was too coward to face her and say goodbye again." He frowned with his head down.

Penelope picked up her son's head. "I'm sure she'll understand." She kissed him on the cheek and let him go.

"Tell Tara I love her and will still be expecting a letter from her every week."

"Got it." Derek answered watching his son walk out the door with Hotch in the lead.

"Oh and dad, don't spoil him too much. Leave some of that for me." He joked with a half grin.

"Ahh I can't make any promises." He responded, holding his wife to his side as she continued to wipe the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

"I love you guys!" Was the last words heard from their son as he entered the elevator.

"We love you too!"

And just like that, the elevator doors closed and once again he was gone...


	30. Chapter 30

**This is it ! I'm super excited to finally say that this story has come to a close ! I've been working on this story since November of last year... Wow. This was my first fanfic and will forber be my favorite since it gives me a reminder of where my love for writing sorta kinda all began. When I go back to the beginning and read the first few chapters , I can see how much my writing pattern has evolved . I wanna give a special shoutout to my dear friend Cynthia (ddgorgeous) who gave me the wonderful idea for this subject to be my final chapter as well as her continued support with all my writings. And a big shoutout to my dear friend Maeva for not letting me forget "the ring!" Lol. This chapters for you honey. And to the rest of my dedicated readers , THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for being so active and supportive . Without your reviews I wouldn't have continued. You guys are awesome for putting up with my slow behind on getting out updates lol. So with that being said, here's the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy' ❤️❤️**

 **P.S. Make sure to check out my other stories... especially 'Happy Family' as that's the one I'm focusing on the most next. - Much love, Xoxo Alair**

Many dirty diapers and spit up rags later, Derek the 3rd, that they've all come to call "Jr.", sat in his high chair spreading around the green goop that once appeared to be some sort of veggies.

Derek senior walked into the kitchen fiddling with his tie. It was Sunday. The lords day, and his family was getting ready to attend church.

"Bah bah, goo goo." Jr babbled.

"Oh no little one, you my boy, are not ruining this suite." He ruffled his grandsons hair and went to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"Hot stuff."

"That's Mr. Hotstuff to you."

Penelope rolled her eyes. Ever since Derek became a grandfather, he wanted to live up to certain names. Being refered to as Mr. being one of them. Before grandchild, being addressed Mr. was offensive, but now it was as good as sliced bread and she didn't understand it.

"What can I do for my lovely wife?"

Penelope smiled. If she didn't know better, her hunky chocolate Adonis was up to something. He been in a cheerful mood for the past 3 days, and at first Penelope thought it was because his mother was in town. But that wasn't it. She had no clue why her husband was so cheery or what he had planned but she wanted to know desperately.

"Baby... Is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask goddess? Everything is fantastic." He said as he took a bite of his toast.

Penelope stood stalk still and blinked a few times.

Derek laughed and shook his head. "My lips are sealed Penelope." He smiled a knowing look which was a tease because now he revealed that there was indeed something going on that he had planned.

Just as Penelope was going to pounce on him with questions, Jr started fussing before a high pitched wail escaped his mouth.

"Hey hey, Morgan men don't cry!" Derek poked out his bottom lip to change the sound in his voice.

"He's a baby Derek, he gets a pass." Penelope scooped Jr out of his seat and into her arms.

"Well mama says I didn't cry when I was a baby." He shrugged.

"Lies." Fran said flatly as she walked into the kitchen. "Derek Morgan didn't cry when he was in the arms of his mother, but he cried whenever without her."

"Aww a mamas boy... Why am I not surprised." Penelope said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok ok, that's enough with cracking jokes. Is everyone ready?"

"Readier than I've ever been. Let's get going!" Penelope beamed as she grabbed the babies diaper bag and headed out of the kitchen.

"Normally I'd be offended by that comment, but I'll let it slide for now ...Imma spank you later though Ms. Penelope Morgan, so watch your back."

"Ew gross! Dadddd.." Tara squealed and covered her ears.

"Tara get in the car." Derek pointed at the door. Then looked up the staircase for Kylie. "Ky lets go!"

"Coming." She responded as she began her decent down the stairs. She was putting earring in her ears.

Derek checked his wrist watch. They were running a little late, not that that was anything new. His family seemed to never be on time to anywhere. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Honey can you zip me?" Fran asked as she walked up to her son and turned around so he could zip the back of her dress.

"Thank you dear." She said as she turned around to face him and smiled as he reached for her hat.

"No problem mama, now can we get going?"

"Baby, what has you so anxious?"

He smirked, "you'll see mama, you'll see." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before ushering her out the door and locking up behind them.

At the church, The Morgan's took a seat in a pew near the back since they were late. Jr was peacefully sleeping from the car ride in his grandmothers arms. Tara opened her bible to follow along with the scripture that was currently being read.

Derek felt his pocket vibrate so he checked his iPhone to see a text from Hotch.

"Everything's ready, we'll see you guys later."

Penelope sneaked a peek at her husband's phone and couldn't help the excited fuzzy feeling she felt from seeing that text. Still not sure what her husband had planned, but if Hotch and the rest of her BAU family was in on it, she's sure it was something good.

Derek wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and leaned back in his pew to get comfortable. It was a beautiful thing, him in church. Years ago he lost the desire and faith to trust in the lord not to mention participate in something so silly, but with the help of his goddess, he overcame that obstacle in life. They didn't attend as regularly as they should, but they had made a vow to not shove religion and church down their children's throats as their parents did to them when they were kids. So holidays and when they felt the need to receive word, they would get up and go as a family.

Once church was over, the Morgans stood up one by one ready to exit the building when the pastor of the church came over to greet them.

"Pastor Troy." Derek said as he shook the man's hand.

Troy noticed that Derek still wasn't wearing his wedding ring and that somewhat worried him. It had been months since his returned and it seemed that everything was going okay.

"Penelope." He bowed to his wife who was standing right next to her husband with a smile on her face like usual.

"It's nice to see you. The sermon was great today. It spoke to me."

Pastor Troy chuckled. "I bet it did." Seeming that the sermon was on couples and how love can bloom again, despite what they've been through if they have the lord in their heart and pray.

Tara and Kylie respectfully dismissed themselves to the nearest restroom to change Jr and grandma Fran had got engaged in a convo with one of the choir members that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Hey uh Troy, may I have a word with you in private for a minute?" Derek asked.

"Sure, no problem." Troy waved for him to follow him.

"Be right back honey." He gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek that had her touching her cheek afterwards in pure bliss.

It was like she fell in love with her husband all over again since they brought the baby home. Their grandson was a joy to have around and he definitely brought their family back to life.

Derek was a great helper, similar to when their kids were babies and that tugged on Penelope's heart strings in a happy way, leading her to attack her husband every chance she got to connect their bodies and souls together in the closes way possible.

Sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Derek wasn't complaining. What should have been them coming to their mid life crisis now being crowned as grandparents, only re fueled their energy to go at it and act as if they were still young in their 20's and 30's.

"What can I do for you Mr. Morgan?"

"Well, with everything that's happened in the past few months, from me making the dumb decision of leaving my wife and putting a strain on my family... now that I'm back and after many apologies, things are on a right foot again and I couldn't be more happier than where I am."

"That's wonderful news and great to hear. I can tell the feelings are mutual by the vibes from your family."

"Thank you." Derek nodded.

"But that isn't exactly why we are here. You want to ask me something and your not sure of my answer?"

Derek focused his attention on the ground, at nothing in particular. If his mom or wife was in the room with them, he's sure they would have smacked him for acting so 'childish'. He was a grown man. So why did his question make him feel nervous.

"Derek." Pastor Troy said as he rested his hand on the man's shoulder.

DJ shielded his eyes from the sunny sky and was handed a pair of shades.

"Thanks Prentiss." He accepted the sunglasses and slid them onto his face.

"Don't mention it." She grinned as they headed towards her car.

DJ had finally finished his sentence at the juvenile facility and because of 'Good behavior' he was released three weeks early. Em had silently volunteered to go and pick him up. The Morgan's had no idea about their son being released, except for Derek.

"Is everything going as planned?"

"So far good." Em responded as she reached for the backseat, pulling forward a hanger with a tuxedo hung on it.

"Your shoes are in a box on the floor. They're shined up just like you asked."

"Thanks." DJ said with a smirk as he pulled the tux from the papered protector.

"Dad where are we going?" Tara asked from the backseat of their car as she looked out the window at unfamiliar surroundings.

"To uncle Rossi's."

"Since when is this the way?" Penelope sounded confused.

"Patience honey, this is the back way."

"Will there be food?" Kylie asked as she rubbed her hungry belly. She missed breakfast so she was damn near starving.

Derek looked at her through the middle mirror. "Didn't you already drop the baby? Why are you so hungry these days?"

"Derek." Pen nudged her husband in the arm.

Derek chuckled at his own joke and Kylie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I gotta pee." Tara chimed in again.

"Just a few more minutes sweetheart." Derek tried to not to sound annoyed.

"DJ, its good to see you again." JJ smiled as she pulled her god son into a hug.

"It's good to see you." He returned the smile.

Everyone was busy bustling around setting out decorations and putting food on the tables. Chairs were lined up, four to a row, divided by an aisle.

The cool breeze in the air was perfect and the sun was shining brightly over the blue sea below.

"Rossi, this is quite the cliffside." DJ said as he walked up to the older man.

Rossi was taken aback by DJ speaking to him. Their last encounter wasn't a nice one and he swore the boy would never wanna speak to him again.

"It is. Which is why I knew it would be the perfect place for your mom and dad to renewal their vows."

DJ nodded in appreciation before An awkward silence blanketed the two.

"DJ I'm..."

"Rossi I'm..."

Both men stopped mid sentence after trying to talk over one another and smiled. They leaned in and gave each other a manly hug followed by a pat on the back.

"I shouldn't of spoke to you like that. I shouldn't of assumed. It was disrespectful of me and wrong. And I'm truly sorry."

"You hurt my feelings to think that my girlfriend would get around like that, let alone lie to me about something so serious. I was the whore in our relationship. Not her."

Rossi stifled a laugh at his god sons last comment knowing it was true. He was a Morgan for Christ sake, of course he was popular with the ladies and got around.

"You weren't there when my son was born..."

"I didn't want to intrude."

"So you lie to my dad and Hotch, claiming you were out of town?"

Rossi blushed a bit and took a sip of his drink. "That was kind of low of me wasn't it?"

DJ nodded. "I probably would have did the same."

"Again son, I'm sorry. If it means anything, I thought about you everyday and hoped that you were okay in there. I even had your mother sending me updated pictures of your son since he's been born because I still didn't want to intrude by meeting him without your consent."

DJ stopped the man from talking and gave him another hug. This one was emotional and came from the heart as it the grip DJ had around his body spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way, that you weren't welcomed. My son is as much as your grandson so I want you to meet him as soon as you."

"Well I guess I'm in luck then because according to your father, they'll be here in about 10 minutes." He smiled looking down at DJ who released him.

Shortly after, the Morgan's pulled up to a mansion that looked familiar. Tara smiled as she finally was going to be able to go the bathroom and Kylie favored her smile with a lick of the lips knowing that if they were coming to Rossi's, Good food was destined to be served.

"Mother." Derek said politely as he was already out of the SUV opening the back door and helping his mother out.

Penelope smiled at her husband as he blocked her from getting out of the SUV on her own as he too helped her get out of the truck.

"Why thank you hot stuff."

"No problem sweetness." He kissed her tenderly and lead her to the front door.

"Ayyyy. Welcome welcome." Rossi greeted everyone and gave the women kisses.

The house was surprisingly empty, except for pens best friend JJ who looked as if she were about to burst at the seams with excitement about something.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" Rossi asked.

Penelope looked around and noticed the empty house along with her husband now missing.

"Where is everyone?"

"Oh that. Everyone's out back." JJ smiled.

Penelope's face lit up again, "well lets get going."

"If you say so." She joked and lead the way.

About time Penelope made it to the back doors of the mansion, Fran Tara and Kylie had been already escorted outside by Rossi.

JJ stopped Pen and looked her over one last time.

"JJ what's up?"

"Oh nothing, just making sure my best friend is extra beautiful on this lovely day."

Penelope blushed with a giggle. "Oh stop it, you don't have to be so nice to me."

JJ looked at her as if she were crazy. "Cut it out Pen, you know I tell you this everyday. You're damn beautiful and it looks good on you."

Both girls shared a laugh and a big hug before Emily joined them from outside and opened the glass doors.

"All set in here?"

"She's ready."

"Ready?" Pens face dropped a bit. "Ready for what?"

"The beginning of the rest of your life, that's what."

"Whaaaa?" Penelope didn't understand what her friends meant, but once she heard that familiar tune that brought her and Derek together as a married couple years ago, her heart soared and happy tears sprang to her eyes.

Stepping out into the backyard, Penelope spotted an open aisle accompanied by rows of white chairs that their close friends and family members sat in staring back at her with smiles on their faces.

Her breath caught in her throat in surprise when her son stepped beside her to company her on her short walk down the wedding aisle.

No words were exchanged accept for the tremble in his mothers step indicating that she was blown away by what was happening and the big smile that plastered his fathers face at the end of the aisle let him know that everything was okay.

Once they reached the end, DJ stepped aside quietly and sat next to his girlfriend in the front row who was surprised to see him and had a set of fresh tears flowing down her cheeks. He kissed them away and hugged her to his side as he took his son from her arms and held him as he looked ahead to watch his mother and father renew their vows.

"We gather here today, in love and harmony, to do the honors of joining together Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia-Morgan once again." Pastor Troy began.

The audience remained quiet and listened attentively as the pastor recited the union before he almost came to a close by asking the important question.

"Derek, is there anything you would like to tell your beloved wife."

Taking a deep breath, Derek let go of his wife's hands and pulled out the ring from his pocket.

"Believe it or not, I had today all planned. From the location to the decorations... I even wrote down what I was going to say for this moment. But as I look into your beautiful eyes and see your genuine smile spread across your perfect blushed cheeks, I realize I don't need no stinking paper, I got it all right up here," he points to his brain. "And right here," he rubs his hand over his heart. "You are the love of my life baby girl, and I mean that. In our years together I only made mistakes before I realized you were the only one for me and the only one I needed."

Fran Morgan dabbed her eyes and continued to watch her son confess his love for his wife again.

"Ive walked around with this ring in my pocket everyday since the night I took it off. It haunts me and calms me all at the same time. After returning home, for months I constantly fought myself whether or not I had the right or even deserved to slip this ring back on, even when you asked me about it from to time. Penelope Ann Garcia-Morgan, 19 years ago when we said our "I Do's" I never in a million years thought we would be right back up here doing this all over again, under these circumstances. It's my fault and though we agreed to forgive, let go, and move on. Til my dying day I will nerve forget the huge mistake I made and for that I will forever make things up to you sweetheart in love and grace. You are my world baby girl, the apple of my eye. My joy and my sunshine, and you proved that for willing me out the storm of my darkest days. I promise to never ever do something so obscured again." He lifts up her hand and kisses it. "Though I'm the one that's ringless, I felt it would only be perfect if I ask for your hand in marriage again." He smiles.

"Penelope, will you do me the honor once again, of being my wife?"

"Oh Derek." Penelope said softly with joyous tears in her eyes as she nodded her head yes and lifted her hand once again for him to place the new diamond ring on top of her old one.

Derek handed Penelope his old ring as well as the new one and lifted his hand for her to slip both rings on his finger too.

The teary eyed smile they shared with one another was priceless. It touched everyone's hearts in the audience and gave DJ the courage he needed to make up his mind for later.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife for the second time, you may kiss the bride."

Derek and Penelope's heart almost leaped out of their chests as it tripled in size with love and excitement as they shared a tender sweet passionate kiss that made the both of their toes curl.

"Yaayyyyyy." Tara cheered loudly as she clapped along with the rest of the audience of friends and family.

Finally coming up for much needed air, the Morgan's looked each other in the eyes. Derek caressed his wife's cheek gently and simply couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have married the woman of his dreams for a second time.

"Thank you." He whispered as he pulled her in for a hug and inhaled her wonderful scent that was a mix of cherry blossoms, sweet vanilla and a smell that was uniquely her that warmed his soul every time making him feel right at Home.

JJ and Emily began to throw flowers, showering them with beauty as they walked down the short steps to be leveled with their guests.

Fran, Tara, and Kylie crowded around them giving them hugs and kisses, clearly happy for their family.

DJ hung back and blew kisses on his son's cheek who was extra giggly and very happy to see him.

Just like Derek had said, his son was going to hear all about him, despite his absence.

Shortly after everyone had a chance to congratulate and hug the bride and groom, Derek and Penelope made way towards their wedding cake which resembled their first one. It was a three tier chocolate and vanilla swirl cake.

Emily at the time had simply teased them for being so clichè since they simply were chocolate and vanilla swirled as a whole and once they have kids, but honestly it was both of their favorite flavors.

Professional pictures were snapped as the happy couple cut the first piece together and fed each other seductively getting cat calls and whistles from everyone.

Penelope had to go the extra mile and surprise her husband in the end by slowly sucking on his finger and pulling off of it with a loud pop that made his eyes turn a molten black with arousal as a low growl escaped his throat. "Jesus Pen." He breathed.

"Woah woah woah." Rossi said.

"Okayyy, I think that's enough you two." Reid added with a blush.

Everyone laughed, including the pastor and his wife.

"You see what I gotta deal with? She's going to be the death of me." Derek joked as he wrapped his arm around her belly, holding her in front of him until he could calm down his now visible erection.

DJ swallowed his piece of cake. "Hey pops, do ya mind if I steal your audience for a minute?" Deflate some attention to ya so you can get things back in order." He joked knowing that his dad was probably suffering at the moment.

Derek laughed and felt slightly embarrassed. "Take it away son, it's all you."

"Excuse me, everyone... Hi. As you all know, I'm their little trouble maker son DJ."

He received a few laughs.

"But all that's in the past and I'm growing up now. Just last year I was in such a rush to grow up and be able to do my own thing. Some things happened and I got a lil carried away and ahead of myself."

He brung his girlfriend closer to his side who was holding their sleeping baby in her arm.

"I don't regret a thing, not even jail time as most of you know, because without it I wouldn't have learned my lesson of how precious family, love and freedom is to a man's heart."

Kylie gave her man a squeeze and he slowly pulled away from her and took a spot right in front of her.

"Kylie I know we're still young, and mistakes are expected of us. But when god brought us together and blessed us with our first child, trust me when I say he made no mistake there."

He went down on one knee and Kylie's breath hitched in her throat.

"Baby, will you marry me?"

Kylie wanted to throw her arms around DJs neck and kiss the life outta him, but she had Jr in her arms so all she could do was stick out her hand and say yes repeatedly.

Emily, JJ, and Penelope wiped more happy tears from their eyes, while the men smiled.

Derek already knew about his son's plan, but he wasn't sure if DJ would go through with it today. He was proud of him and knew he was making the right decision. Kylie was a loving bright girl and the perfect woman to be in his life.

Tara congratulated her brother with a big hug then took the baby from Kylie's arms so she could relish in the moment in her soon to be husbands arms.

"Why don't you marry her right now?" Rossi chimed in.

"Yeaaah, while the pastor and set up is here." Emily added.

"Haha oh no ya don't." Derek cut in.

"What's the matter? Don't want me sharing the same anniversary as you and mom?" DJ asked in a amused tone.

Derek grinned and shook his head. "No. But if you do share the same anniversary as us, who's gonna watch your kid?"

Kylie and DJ exchanged a look that had everyone bellowed over in laughter.

"Baby, your dad has a point." Kylie said over the laughter.

DJ gave his dad a thumbs up in agreement and chose to take an L to that one.

Rossi announced that lunch was ready to be served and everyone took a seat at a long table that had a great view of the ocean down below. The sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard and there was a crisp breeze in the air to compliment the scenery.

Helpers came out and poured buckets of crab legs and shrimp onto the table in front of the guests.

"Woooowwwww." The kids said with shocked looks on their face.

"An old southern tradition." Rossi winked as he took a seat at the end of the table.

"Well, everybody dig in!"

It didn't take long for the sound of legs cracking and shrimp slurping to be heard around the table along with everyone's conversations and laughter.

Hotch kept a protective hand on Emily's pregnant belly that warmed Derek's soul. Em never had the chance to have kids and now that she was finally going to, he couldn't be more happier for his friend. As well as Hotch finding love again, after his first wife's death.

"Hot stuff."

"Yes mama." Derek was pulled from his thoughts and looked over at his wife who was sitting beside him.

"So does this mean, we now have two anniversaries?"

Derek pondered on her words for a minute and a slow grin came to his face.

"Woman, are you trying to spend all of my money?"

She smiled sheepishly and twang her hands together.

Derek simply chuckled and took her hands into his bringing them up to his mouth so could kiss it sweetly.

"I'm just kidding baby girl, I'm not officially sure if that's how it works, but when have we ever followed the rules?" He winked.

Penelope reached up and gave him a peck kiss on the lips.

"I love you handsome."

That night once the party was officially over and their guests were backing out of Rossi's driveway, Derek and Penelope stood side by side waving to their guests goodbye.

"Thank you for today, it was perfect."

"Mmm." Derek wrapped his arms around her from behind and peppered the side of her neck with warm kisses. "My pleasure."

"Bye mom, by dad. We're outta here." DJ interrupted as him and his fiancé and little sister and son walked by to hop into the SUV.

"No funny business, ya hear me? Rules are still rules." Derek said sternly.

Kylie blushed as she strapped her son into his car seat and DJ chuckled.

"Yes sir." He answered before sliding into the truck.

Tara waved her goodbye and strapped her seatbelt on.

"Can you believe it. Our son is now a father a soon to be husband." Penelope shrieked.

"I know goddess, it's hard to believe isn't it."

"I guess it's safe to say, our boy isn't a little boy anymore. He's practically a grown man now."

Derek agreed with his wife and looked up to the sky. He sent up a silent prayer of appreciation along with guidance happiness and fulfillment for his son's future.

"My Child." Was the last thing he whispered before spinning his wife around and kissing her deeply.

 **THE END**


End file.
